Just Old Friends
by Krstna
Summary: The war is nearly over and everything is about to change, how will Harry cope when he finds everything he knew has changed. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1: Potter's Corner

Just old Friends

Chapter 1: Potter's Corner

The war was at its climax the final battle was approaching and for Harry Potter he knew it would be the battle of his life. He had been living for this day his entire life, even before his birth if one believed in prophecies.

Harry had always been the hope of the wizarding world, maybe it was because of the legend of his family. Potters had always done something important for the wizarding world. His great great grandfather had helped to make Quidditch the game of the wizarding world. While his great grandfather had carried on his work and had set up the Wizarding League.

Then there was his grandfather a close friend to Albus Dumbledore and the Minster during the time of Grindelwald and he had been the one to award Dumbledore with his many titles and had insisted on placing his face on the Chocolate Frog cards.

Harry of course had known none of this until his seventh and final year in Hogwarts. However the legacy that was his father was something he had known since the age of eleven. His father had fallen at the hands of Voldemort saving his family.

He had been a great Auror and had captured so many Death Eaters that they had awarded him an Order of Merlin Second Class in life. Not only had his father been an unspoken hero of the wizarding world so had his mother.

A Healer for the wizarding community she had been able to save many lives during the first war including that of the Minster of Magic himself. They were a lot for Harry to live up to but the thing they would forever be remembered for was the fact they were his parents.

In Death they had been awarded Order of Merlin First Class for their aid in the downfall of Voldemort, after all it was their unquestioning love for each other and their child that had saved Harry all those years ago.

It was this that meant that Harry at the tender age of seventeen was the hope of the entire wizarding world. Voldemort was back, he was strong and the final battle was nearly upon them.

He sat quietly in the corner of the common room that nobody seemed to move to these days. It was known as Potter's Corner to the lower years and no-one bothered him while he was there. Well normally.

His green eyes were closed from the world while his hand moved through his messy black hair making it look worse than normal. With his keen hearing he caught the sound of a chair being moved and a sigh from a girl.

He looked up to meet the eyes of one of his best friends in the world. He mentally laughed at how over the years his group of close friends had grown. It had started with him and a red head named Ron Weasley. Soon they were joined by the smartest and bossiest witch Hermione Granger.

Then finally in his fifth year Neville Longbottom somehow managed to penetrate into their group and with him he brought two younger girls Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. It was funny how friendships changed but before he could really concentrate on that he heard mutters around him.

"She's sitting in Potter Corner, nobody sits there except Potter!"

He laughed lightly as his green eyes locked with brown. The girl in front of him looked troubled and that scared him more than anything. She had always been his rock, always strong and never wrong.

He watched her nervously run a hand through her long brown hair. He saw her fingers move into the curls and the way she was biting her lower lip. It was true she had changed over the years and Harry could no longer say she wasn't famine.

It seemed that everywhere she went Hermione managed to draw the attention of men and she never noticed, or at least pretended she didn't. Harry had spent the last two years telling the males of the school that if they got near her they'd better treat her right or he'd hurt them.

Worry sat in her eyes as small tears made their way through them. She looked more hurt than at any point in her life that Harry had known of. He knew that she had received news from the Order, and that whatever it was had to be key to the upcoming battle.

"Hermione..."

"Shh not yet Ron and Neville are coming now and Ginny's gone to find Luna."

He just nodded as she continued to stare into thin air. It was a nice feeling to be sitting there with her like the old days. Things were changing so fast and he was unsure whether he'd be around to collect his NEWT grades.

Now that could be a good thing. It was another family tradition in the Potter family. Since his four times great grandfather had been in Hogwarts all the Potters had been Head Boy and received maximum NEWT results.

Harry hadn't let them down completely he was Head Boy and he knew that at least nobody could take that away from his family but after sitting the papers he didn't think that he had passed.

The chair next to him moved and a dark haired boy sat down. His grey eyes searched the room as he sighed. He looked worn out and Harry knew that Neville had been working hard. He kept looking around the room before speaking up.

"Where's Ginny?"

Harry smiled he should have guessed that was who he was looking for. It was no secret that Neville was in love with Ginny, and Harry was the only one to know that Neville had a ring hidden up in his trunk for his long term girlfriend.

"Getting Luna."

He nodded to Hermione and leaned back into his chair closing his eyes, he looked peaceful and Harry couldn't help but wonder what was going through the boys mind. He was a good man was Neville and he like Harry had a lot to live up to he was the last Longbottom and his parents had been very much like the Potters.

"Have you heard yet?"

Ron turned the chair backwards and sat down looking around the table, his pale green eyes searched them all as he lifted his hand to his hair and rubbed hard making it stand on ends. Even if Harry hadn't have heard the question he would know his friend was worried by the one movement.

Silence was his answer and as he opened his mouth to ask again he noticed the first years looking at them all. He put on a smile and waved and more muttering started. Harry laughed hard as he heard a girl near by.

"They've invaded Potter Corner, I bet he beats them up!"

Neville's eyes snapped open at the sound and he followed both Ron and Harry's eyes to see the sensation they had caused by joining Harry. Older students didn't look that stunned as it was known by them how close they all were but to the younger it was something new.

A second year came over to their table, she was looking at the floor and Harry could see a blush on her face. She grew closer and finally looked up, her blush became greater as she looked at each boy in turn.

"Umm... Ginny said she'll be a while yet something about a girl named Myrtle."

"Thank you, umm Tiffany isn't it?"

The girl nodded at Neville as she turned the brightest shade of red Harry had ever seen and ran away. Ron and Harry both started laughing and Neville looked at them and shrugged his shoulders before again closing his eyes.

Harry had to admit it was funny how much they had all changed over the years. When they had first entered Hogwarts all four had not been the most popular, the best looking and now in their final year it had all changed.

Every guy would stop whatever they were doing to look at Hermione walk pass. She never wore clothes to enhance what she had but the clothes she did wear revealed her shape. Harry thought she had the figure of an hour glass just like the time turner she had once owned.

Her hair though had not tamed but had a new look of natural curls running midway down her back that enhanced her face making her look even prettier than she was and hadn't Ron picked up on it. Ron had always had a soft spot for Hermione throughout all the fights it was still clear.

Harry had always thought they had a perfect love hate relationship. To the world around them they all knew they liked each other, secretly they both knew it but that didn't stop the fighting.

Harry had noticed though the subtle changed between them and knew it was down to Ron's physical change. He felt more confident around girls nowadays. He had changed a lot from the lanky little red head he had started school as.

He was tall but now he wasn't so thin it didn't look odd in the least. His hair was now longer, to his shoulders but the look suited his new personality it was like he was Samson and his courage came from his hair.

He was also well toned and all the girls knew it around the school. His three years on the Quidditch team and made him more muscular and it suited him well, he now looked like a man and not the child he had come to Hogwarts as.

Harry thought the one who had gone through the biggest change though was Neville. He had lost all the extra pounds he had once held and had gotten himself fit. It was a common sight around the school for the three seventh years to be seen out running first thing at morning and last thing at night.

He had grown and like Ron had grown with confidence. Maybe it was the fact that since his sixth year he had had his own wand and his magical touch had been better ever since. He could now stand up for himself and with Ginny's help had become a stronger person.

This was why the second year had blushed, although Harry wondered if maybe it was the fact the three of them were there. He didn't understand why people thought he was good looking though.

He had grown his hair to the same length as Ron's and the scruffy look now suited it more, his eyes had always stood out and he had grown several inches. He supposed the fact that he had muscles like the others from Quidditch and the running may have helped. But he always wondered if it was the legacy that got him attention.

Finally the portrait flew open and a red head stepped in. Her hair fell in lose curls to her shoulders and Harry could see her brown eyes were sparkling. It was true that Ginny Weasley had grown up, she was a woman now and like Hermione drew attention.

She was tall and could easily stand up to the three seventh years who all stood at around six foot. She was easily taller than Hermione's five foot six and Harry guessed that she was around five foot eight.

Her freckled face drew attention showing off the beauty of her eyes and her figure was a more athletic style than Hermione's. The girl had muscles, a very flat stomach that her time on the Quidditch team had helped.

She always drew boys to her but when she was with Hermione it was more intense, nobody could turn away and they were good at collecting information from the opposite sex just for that reason alone.

Although most boys in the school were drawn to these two women it was the one that followed Ginny in that always got Harry's heart racing. She was the odd one of the group the only one who wasn't a Gryffindor known for their bravery, although she had plenty of that.

She was a Ravenclaw, someone with brains (although Hermione still beat her in that department) she always drew Harry to her, maybe it was her understanding her unusual personality that did it, he would never know.

She was pretty, not as pretty as the other two but still enough to get any guys blood pressure up. Her hair was golden, more so now than ever. Unlike her friends it sat in a straight line falling midway down her back. She was the same height as Hermione, and her eyes were similar only larger and always looked surprised.

Her smile though that had been what had drawn Harry in. Her smile was bright and strong enough to get anyone to copy. She never understood though what had drawn him to her, but Harry couldn't understand what stopped others.

The two girls joined the table as more chatter broke out and their meeting was ready to start, it was one that would change history and one that would forever change the lives of those present.

* * *

* * *

Well hello, another story for you all and yes I know I shouldn't start another one, but I liked this idea and it sort of began to write itself. I won't be updating very often with this story, maybe once every two weeks, but I really wanted to start posting.

Please review this even, if it is only a flame saying you hate the idea.

Thanks

Kristina.

**Oh and because I didn't do it at the top, I own nothing except the plot and maybe one or two people, I'm not making any money and this is all for fun.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Just Old Friends

Chapter 2: The meeting

They sat together just looking at one another for a while. Harry didn't want to start the meeting because with it all ignorance of the situation would leave him and he'd be forced to deal with the upcoming battle.

He caught Hermione's eyes and found them still filled with tears and couldn't take it; he wanted to know what had her so upset because if she was crying it would have to be bad. He remembered the times he had seen her cry before and they were rare.

The first had been their first year when the mountain troll tried to kill her, the next time however had been fifth year when Sirius had died and the only other time he had ever seen tears in her eyes was only two months ago when Death Eaters had attacked her family killing her father straight out and leaving her mother in the hospital.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter Harry, we should talk about the upcoming battle."

"You're crying it matters now what's wrong."

As if this was her permission she let the gates open and her tears freely fell down her face. Mutters erupted around the room and it was this point that Harry realised everyone was watching them but he didn't care.

"She died this morning."

Harry was confused he looked around him and the other four looked in the same sort of state, but Hermione was now crying so hard they wouldn't get any sense out of her for a while.

Harry thought hard about what she had said. Who could have died that would have her this upset. Then it really hit him. Her mother had been in hospital in a coma, the doctors hadn't thought she'd wake up. She hadn't been taken to St. Mungos because Hermione's grandmother had wanted to visit her and Hermione couldn't explain the wizarding world to her.

Harry looked at the others who were still trying to work this out. He got to his feet and moved to Hermione taking her into his arms. He felt her face rest on his shoulder as she cried harder. He rubbed her back gently trying to comfort her.

He caught Ron's eye and mouthed one word, mother. It dawned on Ron what had happened and he looked at the other's passing the message on to them. Ginny and Luna quickly made to their feet, moving Hermione from Harry and sharing a tight little group hug.

Her tears were becoming less and Harry watched as Neville took her into his arms next, slowly rubbing her back and whispering something to her causing her to nod. Finally she found her way into Ron's arms and Harry smiled sadly. They really fitted together but at this time, with the war they were afraid to make something of it, they didn't want to start something and then have to leave the other.

Within minutes she was back in her chair looking at everyone her eyes were wide and puffy but nothing more was spoken of that. They sat there looking around and Harry realised they were as reluctant to start this as he.

"Okay so what has everyone found out?"

Hermione looked at them all and indicated that she wanted to start, to get her news off her chest before the others began.

"I found out who's been feeding information back to the Death Eaters. I still can't believe it though but..."

"Hermione!"

She shot a killer look at Ron before continuing.

"You remember that girl Gwyneth Walters she was in Percy's year but a Ravenclaw really good friends with Penelope."

The group looked confused but Luna spoke up.

"The one who was dating that Slytherin Flint."

"She was dating Flint. I didn't know that. Well anyway since Percy has been in all the meetings with the Order he knew all our plans well he was sharing them with Penelope and well she was gossiping with Gwyneth. She's a Death Eater though so..."

"So she was the informant! What's happening to Percy and Penelope?"

"Hopefully he'll be thrown out the useless waste of space."

They all looked at Ron who was graceful enough to blush slightly. Harry tried to hide the chuckle that was in his throat. It was common knowledge that the Weasleys didn't all get on anymore. It was quite sad really.

Harry knew it had all started in fifth year when Percy had chosen to side with the Ministry and then Bill had been sent to Azkaban for three months because of Percy which hadn't helped matters.

Harry knew that Molly and Arthur were on speaking terms with Percy and that Bill and Charlie could tolerate him. Fred and George though they only spoke to him in meetings and as for Ron and Ginny they had almost completely refused that much but they did speak when their parents were around if only for Molly's sake.

Hermione broke his thoughts with her next comment.

"Well Percy is being disciplined, he can't believe that Penelope was passing information on but he should have known better than to tell her to start with she isn't part of the Order for a reason, she can't take this war and he had to keep filling her in."

Hermione looked slightly upset at the next part.

"She's up in court next week for passing information on she'll be punished but I don't think she'll be sent to Azkaban, she trusted the girl, really trusted her. She was going to be her Maid of Honour and..."

"And when they were in school they almost went everywhere together. They never left the common room without the other and they always sat in the same corner and gossiped about boyfriends and what not."

They all nodded at Luna they couldn't correct her after all she was the only one who knew Penelope from the point of being in the same house.

They sat there in their own thoughts for a moment and Ron spoke up.

"They've captured some of the Order members."

This snapped them all awake. Neville looked the most worried after all his parents had been captured and tortured to insanity. He was the only one to speak up.

"Who?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt has been taken with Tonks. They were at an attack as Ministry officials and Flint was there, it looks like Percy must have told Penelope names. They ignored most of the other Auror's and went straight for them."

His eyes softened as he looked at Ginny trying to find the right words.

"The attack was in Gringotts they took Bill and Fleur as well."

He kept his gaze on Ginny as she burst into tears. She looked at a loss and Harry wondered if Neville would hug her close or if she would go to Ron. Her tears though seemed to set Ron off and within seconds Ginny was on his lap and they were trying to comfort the other.

The Weasleys were having a hard war, with Hermione's news and now this one Harry couldn't help but wonder how much more Molly could take. He remembered the images of her Boggart before his fifth year, her family's dead bodies. He hoped she would cope.

The noise around the common room rose slightly and Harry heard more mutterings from around them.

"Potter's upsetting them all, they shouldn't have sat with him."

This was the last straw this was important they needed to work through this and no he couldn't take this now. He stood on his feet and looked at the clock it was nine so he made his announcement.

"Fourth years down bed now!"

A young boy looked at him he must have been third maybe fourth year and he didn't look happy.

"Why should we you're not our boss."

"I'm Head Boy and I'm telling you to go. Or maybe you should stay here and hear of all the bad and evil things Voldemort has done in the last week, do you want to hear them so that you won't be able to sleep. Because I think between the five of us we have enough experiences to scare even the bravest Gryffindor."

He didn't need to say anything else the youngsters ran up the stairs two at a time to get away. Well most of the common room emptied. Harry saw Seamus and Dean stand up with Lavender and Parvarti and move towards them. Colin Creevey and his younger brother Dennis followed over and looked at the five. It was Seamus to speak.

"Do you need help with something?"

Hermione answered quickly.

"We're just discussing what is happening with our families you now what with all the attacks. But thank you for asking. When the battle date is known we'll come to you, we'll need everybody we can then."

They nodded and headed up the boys stairs, even the two girls and Harry thought that maybe they would be sorting out their own roles in this battle. Everybody would be needed and although Harry liked them he wasn't sure if he could trust them all and didn't want to put those closets to him in danger because of it.

Ginny moved from her position and went back to her seat. Harry caught her holding Neville's hand from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. Neville was the next one to speak up.

"Wood contacted Fred today and well the Battle is going to take place in two weeks, they're planning on striking here, the day we're all set to leave. I think their plan is to get as many people as they can when heading to the carriages."

This was the crucial thing. They had known the war was nearing its end. Oliver Wood whom had turned spy for them after being confronted by his couch to become a Death Eater had been feeding them important information for near on two years.

Wood wasn't the best but he knew that the Death Eaters were growing curious on whether Snape was truly on their side and were keeping serious matters away from him. He also knew that Snape wouldn't be told of this battle date until the morning of it, when they all turned up at Hogwarts.

"So this is it then, the final battle. Good I want to move on with me life and you know what they say leaving Hogwarts is a fresh start, looks like it will be for me."

He smiled at them all, they had to laugh about things like this, it was hard though very hard. In only three years they had lost so much, so many people were gone. In Harry's first encounter Cedric had died.

Then of course came the terrible fifth year and from it Sirius' death. Life didn't get any easier knowing that during the battle in April of his sixth year a wheezy-voiced wizard named Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore a square jawed wizard with thick straw-coloured hair plus five other Order members Harry didn't know had been killed.

Harry thought though that the worse attack had been in October in Diagon Alley. The five friends had flooed straight there to the middle of the battle. Fred had been knocked out and Rita Skeeter who had just happened to be there had been killed.

Moody had been badly injured but he was up and about now, Lee Jordon the twins friend was in a coma in St. Mungo's and they feared he'd never awake.

Things were looking bad and Harry couldn't help but wonder how much longer this would last before everybody lost it. Luna spoke up.

"Well it's about time that this is over its been going on long enough I say its time Harry killed Voldemort so we can all start living again."

Although it was worded bluntly it was true, the wizarding world had had enough. The meeting wound down and Neville stood up.

"Ginny lets go sit over there by the fire and talk."

The two stood up and left the other four. Harry smiling at his two oldest friends stood offering his arm to Luna and left the room.

* * *

Okay well I had this chapter ready sooner than I thought I would so I thought that I might as well post it now.

**Jaquelyne:** Why is this in the Harry/Ginny category well that's easy this is a Ginny/Harry fic. So at the moment it doesn't seem that way but that's because it doesn't start as one, but it is one, if you see what I mean. I believe in character growth and I like starting the stories one way and then changing everything about to make it another. As I told my friend Annie or was it Jessie? You make the characters go through hell and then make it all happy and that's what I plan on doing.

I promise you that it is only a Harry/Luna fic for a tiny bit and if you stick around long enough you will see that Ginny takes that part in Harry's life.

**Walker-Dangerfield**: I promise you I have eaten my vegetables. I will try to update as often as possible but I'm just being realistic. I start university tomorrow and therefore my time will become less and that will mean less time to post, but I have the first four chapters already written so I will try to keep posting on regular days

**AnniePADFOOT:** It is a Harry/Ginny ficlet, but and this is a big BUT. After the battle Ginny gets ugly! And as for Ron he becomes a mutant! Am I convincing you to continue reading now, but if not I can promise you that I am really mean to some people, and you should like the next few chapters at least.

Okay well yeah that's all I have to say for now.

Please read and review (Okay so I found something else to say)

Kristina


	3. Chapter 3: Calm before the Storm

Just Old Friends

Chapter 3: Calm before the Battle

The days passed quicker than anyone wanted and for Harry it was hard to accept that his time in Hogwarts was nearing its end. He had been lucky enough to live long enough to come here he knew that but the thought of leaving here scared him more than anything.

The morning of the final day arrived. The message of the attack had been kept almost completely silent. The teachers had not wanted to cause any alarm with the younger students.

Harry made his way down to the dinning hall for the last time as a student and sat at the table with Hermione and Ron. Both were rather white but looked ready for what was to come.

They had told the other Gryffindors and news had spread to a few of the older Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. Looking around the hall it was quite easy to tell who knew and who didn't. If it hadn't been the last day for most Harry thought that people may have asked more questions.

Neville moved towards them with Ginny and both gave weak smiles. Luna entered soon after and ignoring all the strange looks she moved to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry I want to talk."

People sitting around them looked at him as if they knew she was about to break up with him. He stood and moved to the corner of the room with Luna following. She smiled up at him her white teeth showing through her pale lips.

"I wanted you to know Mr Potter that I love you."

She kissed him gently and turned to leave.

"You're saying goodbye aren't you?"

She nodded at him small tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes. Harry so many people have died, who knows what will happen today. I could die –"

"I'll die before I let them get to you."

She nodded reaching her hand to his face.

"I know that but things happen in battles things never go the way they should, for anybody. I just wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart, when I die and I go to God, and he asks me about my life I shall say that you were my life, that I loved you and you made me complete."

Harry took her hand in his drawing her to him. He rested his chin softly on the top of her head small tears in his eyes.

"Luna Lovegood I love you more than anything in this world and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

He heard her gasp, they had never before mentioned after Hogwarts and what they planned to do. She pulled away from him looking up into his eyes. She had tears forming in hers and in a tiny voice she spoke.

"You mean you want to marry me!"

"Yes, more than anything in the world. Say you will, say you'll be my wife. I'll wait until you finish Hogwarts but just say that you'll agree."

She leaned up taking his lips with her own, it was a gentle kiss, soft and as she pulled away she smiled at him

"Mrs Luna Potter does have a ring to it."

Harry grinned wondering if maybe this was how his father had felt when he had asked Lily to marry him. He wondered if everyone felt this happy this content knowing that they would forever be with the one they loved.

Over the years he had wondered what had made his father stay behind and not run with his mother, why they hadn't tried to run for the back door and leave the house. He had not understood what love did to them.

For the first time he did understood he knew that if he were ever put in that same situation he would stand there and allow Luna to run because he loved her so much he would die for her just like his father. For the first time he knew what it was to love.

They headed to the Gryffindor table hand in hand smiling and Harry sat down pulling Luna onto his lap. She giggled and people looked at them.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Luna just said she'd marry me."

Hermione and Ginny squealed. Harry had never heard anything like it and the three girls were on their feet jumping within seconds. Harry saw the way the boys on other tables were looking and Ron noticed too.

"Stopping gawking at them you bunch of animals they're not meat!"

The girls stopped and laughed at Ron as they took their seats. They sat there eating breakfast and waiting for the time to arrive.

The hall doors burst open and the Weasleys trooped inside. They looked worn out and Harry could hear muttering around the hall. Molly spotted the six of them and rushed over. She looked ashen faced as if she had been crying all night.

Arthur grabbed her though and indicated to Dumbledore, she nodded moving towards him with Charlie and George right behind her. Fred came over to them though looking very upset to say the least. Ron stood up quickly and shared a brotherly hug with Fred with Ginny pulling them apart to join in.

Fred looked at the group and nodded before looking around

"We have some bad news"

Hermione gripped onto Harry's arm while Neville stood placing his arms around Ginny's waist. Luna sat there just watching and Ron with a hand on his sister's shoulder indicated for Fred to tell them.

"Tonks escaped from wherever it was she was being held and well, the news isn't good."

He took a deep breath and looked like he'd give anything to keep quiet.

"Kingsley's dead, they killed him the day they took him. Then Bill was taken somewhere and she doesn't know about him. They kept her and Fleur together, used them as play things in the night. Well when Fleur wouldn't play along they, they had her killed."

Ginny burst into tears and flung herself onto Neville while Hermione whimpered with her eyes wide. The only one not to react in the least was Luna she just looked straight ahead.

"Bills alive, he's badly injured but you'll find him before its too late, although he'll never be whole again."

"How do you know?"

Luna looked up at Fred and smiled.

"It's a gift, I see things and I can tell you that your brother Charlie will find him."

Before anything else could be spoken the hall doors opened again and Moody walked in followed by Tonks and Lupin. Behind them were about two dozen people all looking ready to battle. Moody looked at them standing there nodding that it was nearly time.

Dumbledore took to his feet looking around.

"My young friends and so another year at Hogwarts has come to an end, however transporting you back to London will happen later this year than normal due to a problem with the Express. If you'd all so kindly return to your house common rooms, we'll bring you down when the problem is fixed."

There was a lot of grumbling but people started to move. Harry saw that everybody fifth year and down were heading back to their common rooms, well nearly everybody. Dennis Creevey was sat next to his brother and made no signs of leaving.

All the Slytherins stood up and Harry saw the nervous glance that Draco gave to the door. He instantly knew that the Slytherin boy was involved and had planned to help his father's side. He wondered how far he would go or if he'd just wait in the main hall until the Death Eaters showed.

Once most had left Harry looked around. A good few of the sixth and seventh years of Hogwarts students had stayed and they all looked ready to battle. Dumbledore smiled happily at them.

"The plan is simple, the Death Eaters won't attack until people start to leave so you young people will go out first, along with some of the younger Order members, remember your training and to watch all angles and then I'll speak to you all when this is over."

Harry looked at all the nervous faces and stood on the table.

"People remember this to the well organised mind death is but the next great adventure. A wise wizard told me that, and if it is time for my next adventure, I'll be ready. Let's go"

People looked shocked but they started to move. Fred went to join George and Harry stopped his five best friends from going anywhere. He looked at them all and smiled.

"I love you all, just remember that right."

"Harry don't –"

He took Hermione's hand and squeezed it as Luna looked at them all and spoke up.

"You're the best friends I ever had, I shall miss you all so much, but we'll be reunited in death, we all will."

Everyone looked at her as if she were mad, but each said how much the other's meant to them and began to leave. Harry watched Neville, Ginny and Luna leave through the door and grabbed his other two friends back.

"Thank you both so much, I wouldn't have survived this long without your help. Do me a favour and look after Luna if I don't come back, plus take care of each other, and remember, Harry has to r's Ron!"

He laughed and ran out the door, the battle was about to start.


	4. Chapter 4: End of the War

Just Old Friends

Chapter 4: End of the War.

The doors opened and they made their way to the carriages, they hadn't even gotten down the stairs when red flashes flew through the air at them. Harry jumped to the right and slid down the stairs to the floor.

From behind him he heard the Order members and the older students pushing their way down. From behind he saw people in black descend from the building and knew that Malfoy and his lot were about to join Voldemort's side.

He ran through the grounds to the open area knowing that Voldemort would be near here, he could feel it.

"Potter! Trying to be the hero again?"

Harry knew the voice of Draco Malfoy and hated having to hear it all the time, he had been celebrating only one thing about finishing Hogwarts he'd never have to listen to Malfoy talk again.

"I always knew you were a Death Eater Malfoy."

"If you say so Potter, but I must say you brought this on yourself. I told you on our first day to pick your sides carefully and you picked wrong. You can't win evil will always survive and you'll never get to live."

Harry was bored already of this and shot a spell at Malfoy. He hit him hard and the boy went flying backwards and landed within reach of the Whomping Willow tree. Harry winced as the branch hit the boy over and over.

He couldn't help but watch though wondering if death by willow tree was covered in the schools insurance. He ducked as he heard a noise and found a spell fly overhead.

He looked at Voldemort and felt pain run through his body. Anger welled up inside him and he wanted to kill the older wizard.

"Harry Potter! We meet again."

"For the last time Voldemort."

An evil laugh sounded through the grounds as the spell was tossed at him. He easily rebound it and saw the same anger in the red eyes as usual.

"I don't know how you knew we were attacking but don't think the younger students will be safe in the common rooms we'll get to them."

"They'll be safe because ghosts can't harm them and that's what you'll be next time you enter any building."

Harry threw his wand into the air and concentrated hard. He knew the man's weakness it was love, caring and he thought of all the love and support he had ever had.

The occlumency lessons had paid off he had learnt to block the evil wizard but more importantly he had learnt how to send memories to the other man.

Hermione had been studying and had found that if one focused on all the memories of the good times and all the times they felt happy then looked into somebody's eyes wishing them to feel it the emotion would be transferred.

There were a few complex words to speak as well but he knew them. Mumbling the words he stared at his archenemy and felt the memories transfer to him, felt all the happiness and love go to the older wizard.

He crumpled in pain it was easy to tell that he didn't like what he saw. Harry concentrated harder and harder and sent more. He was weakening, they both were but Harry had the upper advantage.

Without waiting he yelled the forbidden words of the killing curse and watched as a green flash emitted from his wand. He felt dizzy more so now than when he had practiced this spell on his friends.

He knew why though, his friends knew love, they knew support and so when he had sent them the feelings it had been easy but with Voldemort it was different, it was so much more harder.

He heard the scream of the dying wizard and as stars appeared in his view line he saw the elder fall to his knees. His eyes looked hard at Harry and then he was limp on the floor. Harry tried to smile, to show happiness but the world around him went blank and the boy who lived saw no more.

* * *

* * *

Okay so here ends the whole battle of the world's thing and now we can really start the story. Thanks Annie so much, and because your so nice reading all my work, I'm going to start a Harry/Hermione fic, it will be a while till its ready, but I'm gonna do that.


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

Just Old Friends

Chapter 5: Recovery

Pain radiated from all over his body, he couldn't move. His mouth was dry and he felt so warm wherever he was. He forced one eye open and saw a white ceiling. The light was dim and after blinking a few times he could see.

Harry tried to move his muscles but it was impossible, he felt like he were paralysed but didn't want to think of that. He lay wherever he was for maybe minutes, it could have been hours and then he heard a voice.

"Morning Harry. It's just me come to check you're still alive."

He heard a gentle laugh as a hand moved to his wrist.

"I don't know why I talk to you like this its stupid it's not as if you can talk back to me."

He felt the woman's fingers brush his wrist and move his hair from his eyes. Green met brown and a piercing scream ran through the room. The girl jumped back and Harry tried to smile. He knew that face, knew that voice.

He finally managed to say in a very raspy voice.

"Water."

The girl composed herself and fetched him a glass helping him to drink it, he felt weak and tired and soon fell back to sleep.

When he awoke next it was light and the room was empty. He tried to sit up but couldn't. Within seconds though the Healer was back again smiling at him.

"Oh good you're awake again. Now let's sit you up is it."

He felt her hands pull the quilt down and she dragged him to a sitting position and then sat on the bed. She handed him more water and smiled.

"It's good to see those eyes again."

He chocked on the water at this and tried not to spit it at her. He knew time must have passed because here she was a Healer but she was smart, a fast learner, she was still a trainee it said so on her badge, so what a few months, it couldn't be more than September.

"What day is it?"

"Oh Harry forget about that it doesn't matter!"

"Day!"

"Oh alright it's a Monday if you must know. Monday June 28th the anniversary of the day you defeated Voldemort."

His eyes widened it'd been a year, it couldn't be but if she said it was there was no doubting her.

He fell back asleep soon after and this was the pattern for the next three months. He'd wake up speak to his friend and then sleep for a few days. It wasn't until the October that he was able to stay awake for long, he took potions daily and by the 13th October he was able to move.

That's when his life changed forever.

* * *

* * *

Hello everybody, and here is the first chapter of the story after the war, where the story is basically set. The first four chapters were just an introduction and well here's the real story about to begin

**Annie:** yes, no death to Draco. I like Draco, and don't worry I think I might start my H/HR one later maybe around Christmas after this one, and after my other story that I'm writing.

**Valentines-hater:** Yes well the story will begin, now I know this is short but he's just woken up next chapter is longer, and explains about what's happened.

**SnoopyViz:** I think it's been answered your question that is, but Harry isn't dead. The spell was a hard one and it knocked him into a coma, and now he's woken up but time has passed, and that's where the fun of the story starts

**Jessie:** You don't know how happy I am that you're reading this because you normally stick to the L/J one's so this means a lot. I have to agree this life is all about confidence, if you can just pretend that you are confident then you'll succeed.

I have to say that line just made me laugh. I thought about deleting it but it made me smile, I don't know it was a fun part to a bad post, but yeah so it's there. And you'll find out if its covered soon

More post next week

Kristina


	6. Chapter 6: Hermione

Just Old Friends

Chapter 6: Hermione 

"Morning Harry, how are you today?"

"All the better for seeing your pretty face Hermione!"

She laughed and watched as he swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. She clapped as he moved into the bathroom and then came back. She was sitting on a chair with two cups of coffee and some toast.

He had become use to seeing Hermione in her Mediwitch uniform. The lime green colour did nothing for her really but she looked happy when she was in work. He noticed how she would come and see him before she started her shift bringing breakfast, come back during lunch and come see him before she left. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd been doing it for the whole year.

"Hermione did you always come visit me as much when I was unconscious?"

"Yep four times a day for two and a half years!"

"How long?"

"Opps!"

He stared at her, two years he'd been unconscious for two years.

"Hermione you have to tell me everything that happened."

"But –"

"But nothing tell me."

She sighed and sat up in her chair. She looked hard at him.

"This will take a while and I can't stay for more than thirty minutes, I can start telling you now but the rest will have to wait till my lunch break."

He nodded at her and she looked at him, he could tell straight away she didn't want to tell him but with one look she started her story.

"Well you remember the events leading up to the day right, and sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast."

He nodded for her to continue.

"Alright so what happened was we went out to the carriages and all hell broke lose. They were everywhere these Death Eaters and some of the students had followed us out to help them, we were surrounded."

"We just fought, that's all we could do. We kept at it and at it. Three hours we were there and finally it was over. We had captured all the Death Eaters that remained. You see at some point you had already defeated Voldemort and they knew it, some left instantly others stayed."

She laughed.

"Oh it was tough, as hard as we thought it would be. Nothing I had read helped me that day, but it doesn't matter, not really because I lived through it and all I ended up with were three broken ribs, a broken hand and a scar right across my stomach. I suppose I'm lucky."

Harry knew there were more important things but had to ask.

"A scar what sort?"

She laughed and a smile spread across her face. She opened her robes and lifted the white T-shirt up a bit. She had what looked like an hourglass scar and it caused him to laugh.

"It looks like the time turner, and well your figure as well."

"Harry Potter I can't believe you just said that!"

They both laughed some more and then sobered up. A Healer by the name of Blucas came into the room and looked at the pair.

"Granger you're suppose to be starting the rounds you better find Mavis before she goes mad that you're late again."

"Yes sir I'm on my way right now."

"Wait! Did Ron you know make it, are you two you know."

"Harry I'll tell you about it at lunch."

"Wait just tell me about Ron."

She was gone though and he sat there for a while. Why did he ask about Ron, he should have asked about Luna first. He had tried though been asking for months and Hermione always changed the subject around. But he was sure she'd answer about Ron.

She came back in moments later followed by Mavis. As Mavis checked him over Harry asked again.

"Tell me about Ron!"

"Alright Harry, you don't have to raise your voice. He was badly injured in the battle, really badly to be honest. He was hit by a spell from Pettigrew and well he lost his right leg. He looks a bit like Moody use to now, he hobbles around on a wooden leg. But it's still Ron. He's depressed more now, but he's been smiling since the day I told him you had woken up."

She laughed at Harry's look.

"Oh he hasn't changed one bit really. He's an Auror, well training to be one; it's really funny because although he only has one leg nothing has changed. He's still Ron. And well he's been trying to sneak in to see you, I had to take your father's old cloak from him and I told him he had to wait till you were better, he'll be in tomorrow at some point to see you. Oh and he's already bought the chocolate frogs so he's prepared."

Hermione left and Harry just sat there thinking about what she had said. She hadn't told him much over the last four months but he did know they had won, he didn't know who had survived except for himself and her.

The fact that Ron was alive gave him hope. He needed his friends now more than ever if it had really been two years and Ron had always been able to cheer him up. But he had lost a leg and Hermione had spoken about Moody as if he were dead.

More questions formed in Harry's mind, and he just sat there waiting for lunch and Hermione's sure return.

* * *

* * *

Sorry it's been a while since I updated this one, so much going on around here but yeah umm Thank you and I hope you like this chapter. It answers who the healer is anyway, although I think the title gives it away. Still a lot to come so yeah. Shout outs now

**SnoopyViz:** Yes Harry is very demanding isn't he, wanting water and all that it's such a horrible demand, he must so be a diva these days.

**Annie:** Okay well I don't think that Slytherin is the better house but I do think Draco is a bit better than Harry, but nobody can beat the Weasley twins they're my favourite, although I'm quite fond of Neville these days.

**Val:** Thank you glad that you are enjoying

**La2ur2a:** thank you so much hope you'll enjoy this

**Chica91:** Well I think this chapter has answered some of your questions since its titled Hermione and then she talks about Ron.

I should have more post up on Wednesday or that's what I'm aiming for anyway so yeah.

Thanks

Kris


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth at Lunch

Just Old Friends

Chapter 7: The Truth at Lunch

It seemed to take forever for twelve o'clock to show itself. Hermione entered the room with chicken sandwiches, handing one lot over to Harry. He had learnt that she made them herself and he had fallen in love with her cooking.

"So where did we get to?"

"Ron has one leg, looks like Moody USED to, becoming an Auror and chocolate frogs!"

She laughed at Harry and shook her head at him.

"Okay well you've guessed anyway but Moody was killed in battle, went down like a hero saving Ginny."

"Ginny... is she still alive?"

"Yes. She's working in the Department of Mysteries, so I can't tell you what she does. I don't even know myself, but I do know she likes it there. She hasn't changed much... although her life has."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Ginny is still Ginny. She still likes to jump down your throat. She's finding it a bit difficult now compared to before. The battle was hard on her, a lot of choices she thought she could have in life have changed. I can't tell you all of it though it's up to her."

"What about Neville did he live through the battle, are they together?"

She frowned slightly but nodded at him.

"He's alive although it was tough. He lost both his legs when one of the carriages landed on him. He barely made it out alive. He's had to change the most; he doesn't like the loss of independence."

"Ginny spent three weeks in hospital just sitting next to his bed, when he woke up he told her to leave. He didn't want her to see him like that, he drove her away. He works in the ministry in the Experimental Department working with plants and other things to find more uses for them."

She smiled at Harry.

"He and Ginny are still close, but nothing like before. They're friends, he's engaged to a woman named April Philips; she's a trainee, the year below me and was in Hufflepuff in school. It upset Ginny at first but it's for the better. The war changed them both."

"But he was going to ask Ginny to marry him. He had the ring and everything!"

Hermione gasped and her eyes widened. Harry could tell that she hadn't known that about their relationship.

"I can't believe it. That makes it worse. You see the outcome of the war was hard on everyone and Neville just pushed everybody away its taken us long enough to become friends again but Ginny needed closeness, she needed somebody to help her through her hard times. That's why it ended."

Harry just nodded at Hermione. He wanted to ask the next question but she wouldn't allow it.

"So many people died Harry. The Weasleys, it was terrible, George is dead. Fred went into a coma just like you, he still hasn't woken up. We don't know if he ever will. Charlie lost his right eye and Mrs. Weasley she was tortured to insanity. Arthur couldn't take her not being there, he died three weeks later, he was already weak, he'd been tortured and knowing Molly wouldn't recover was his last straw."

Harry's own eyes were wide; the Weasleys had been his family and they were gone. They had been a big family and it was stupid to think they would all live but to actually hear it well that made everything seem more real.

"What about –"

"Dumbledore! Oh he's fine, he's a bit deaf now mind, a firework hit him in the face, went completely deaf but he's all right. He's become Minster helping to rebuild society; he couldn't stay on in Hogwarts. Not after he found Fudge was a Death Eater, needed somebody people would trust and since you were well... you know, he stepped in."

"McGonagall is pretty bad mind; she ended up having the other end of the firework in her face, completely disfigured. We've helped her as much as we could mind; it doesn't look all that bad anymore. We used the Muggle skin graphing idea and she looks better, she's the head now."

"Then Snape is the deputy, he's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts now, and he's really good, much nicer to the students than he use to be. Flitwick is still there but he's returning soon and all the other staff is new."

Now this stunned Harry all the other staff had left, but that couldn't be right, not one bit.

"You mean Hagrid's dead?"

"No, of course not Hagrid's moved to France, he's ground keeper at Beauxbatons now, married Olympe didn't he and well he's never been happier. He sends owls once a week to let us know how he is and to ask about everyone. He's going to come visit once you're out of hospital."

"Hermione you still haven't told me about –"

"Remus! Oh my I nearly forgot to tell you about him, didn't I? How stupid am I. He took out Wormtail. He saw him there and looked the man straight in the eyes and said that this one was for Lily and James and wham! He was out cold."

She laughed hard and the smile spread up her face.

"Remus also took out the Lestranges shouting that it was for Sirius. When it was over he started this little jig he was so happy that he had been the one to take them out. I couldn't help but laugh, you know from my position of leaning on to the wall to breath. Of course he calmed down and then helped and was upset, but that instant when he had revenged his friend's deaths was just... wow."

"He's a trainer now as well. Dumbledore made him head recruiter for Aurors and he helps to train them up, sets up situations. Ron says he's excellent at it and well wait till you see him, he'll be so happy that you're awake he's been worried sick about you, saying he let James and Lily down and even Sirius by letting you get hurt."

Hermione looked at her watch.

"Oh God I'm late! Mavis is going to kill me I'll see you later."

Harry didn't bother to try and stop her as he took in all this information. What had happened in that battle seemed devastating. All he could think of were the Weasleys, he still didn't know anything about Luna, and Bill if he were alive, but he couldn't get past the Weasleys. They were his family and they'd lost so much.

He made a promise that before he left he'd go up to the ward that Molly was in and see her. He didn't care if she didn't remember him, he just had to see the truth for himself whether she truly had been injured.


	8. Chapter 8: Luna

Just Old Friends

Chapter 8: Luna

Six o'clock always brought Hermione around to say goodbye before she headed home and Harry wasn't surprised that today was no different. She looked worn out and as she entered he patted his bed.

She sat next to him laying her head onto his shoulder, they sat like that as if their lives hadn't changed as if they were still two seventeen year old best friends sitting together in Gryffindor Tower before the awful war had found its end destroying so many people.

"Tough day?"

"Yes, Malfoy sent his goons around to rough up a few people for him, we'll have to keep a closer eye on him he could try to rise to power like his father."

"Malfoy? You mean he isn't dead?"

Hermione turned her head to study his face and she wore a small frown.

"Why would he be dead?"

"The Whomping Willow, it kept hitting him over and over again."

She laughed and her eyes danced with the old flame of mischief and happiness that he remembered from his school years.

"Yes he was attacked by it, but Goyle managed to get him out, nothing but a concussion unfortunately. He got away without much damage and then about a year after the war ended his father tried to take over. Failed miserably but Draco could succeed where his father failed. We've got somebody watching him though."

He just nodded and placed his chin on her head. She sighed and the small movement made him think back to the easy days when they were carefree well almost and he remembered the bushy haired girl that had always told him everything, and what she had grown into.

"Why did you become a Healer Hermione? You always said you were going to become an Auror like Ron and me."

"I wanted to help out after the war. They needed a lot of carers and I just fell into the job. I started by taking care of you, Neville and Fred and well I've just continued. I'll be qualified by July and well I love being able to help. You want to hear something funny?"

He nodded at her seeing the way her eyes glazed over as she slipped into a memory.

"I wanted to be a doctor when I was younger. Mum and dad thought I'd be great. Then when I got my Hogwarts letter, it scared them because my dreams were going to change so much. They knew though I think that I would fall in love and start a family, and I've fallen, God have I fallen and then I told them I'd be an Auror just like a police officer, they were happy. But I think if they could see me now they'd be happiest because okay I'm not a doctor I'm a Healer but it's the same job I always wanted as a child."

"They'd be very proud of you Hermione. Just like I'm proud of you. You've followed your heart but most importantly and the thing they would care about the most is that you're happy and as long as your happy they'll always be proud."

"Thanks"

Small tears were in her eyes and he just held her close, keeping her safe or maybe he was using her to keep himself safe. He didn't know and he didn't care all that mattered was that she was here, she was still with him after everything he had put her through.

"Hermione, I've still got a few questions, will you answer them?"

"You want to know about Luna don't you?"

"Yes!"

She sighed and sat up, moving to the other end of the bed so that her feet were facing his chest. She closed her eyes and he noticed tears were shinning through them.

"She was so brave that day Harry, really she truly was. I'd never seen her like that before. She ran around yelling spells and pushing people out of the way taking spells for them. She took crucio for me, and she took jelly legs for Neville. I don't know who threw that one I think it may have been Crabbe."

"I told you that Ron lost a leg, well he hit the floor really bad and couldn't get up. It was horrible everything was happening so fast around me but I remember that it felt like that was in slow motion."

"Pettigrew raised his wand after Ron had landed and muttered something about showing you what allowing him to live had done, how you had allowed him to kill your best friend. Everything was so slow Harry."

She was crying tears were flowing down her face. It wasn't right somehow it just wasn't right.

"He yelled the killing curse and I saw it move slowly towards Ron. I just screamed, I couldn't move, couldn't do anything and then Luna was in front of Ron. She was there Harry she just turned up. She took the curse for him, landed on him shielding him from any other spells."

"She died saving Ron, Harry I'm so sorry. She just appeared and nobody could stop her she was there."

Hermione was weeping like he'd never seen before. He felt his own eyes fill up. He had known really that she was gone, he had seen her in his dreams but she hadn't turned up. Even if Hermione had been stopping people from visiting she would never have stopped Luna.

He cried like he had never before, allowing his tears to roll down his face. He didn't remember stopping because he fell asleep with the tears still running.


	9. Chapter 9: Ron

Just Old Friends

Chapter 9: Ron

It was lunch when Harry finally awoke. His body ached with grief but he couldn't bear to cry anymore. He had cried last night for hours, long after Hermione had left, he still cried. He heard a clicking sound outside his door and turned to look.

A man he hadn't seen moved into the room; his right leg clicked as it connected with the floor. His head was covered in a black cloak but in his hand was a bag and Harry could see that within were chocolate frogs.

"Ron?"

"Good to see you, mate!"

The man pulled his cloak down and he smiled warmly at his friend. His pale green eyes were shinning with happiness and his lips twitched upwards. Hermione had been right the only thing that had changed about Ron was his leg otherwise he didn't look a day older than their last meeting.

He sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed and Harry couldn't help but look at the man's leg. Ron chuckled and lifted his trouser leg up a bit.

"It's Moody's old leg, said that somebody should have it since Moody wasn't going to be walking around anymore."

Harry laughed he was still using the same old jokes. He caught a frog that was thrown at him and opened the wrapper looking inside at it. He took a bite and it was heaven; he'd forgotten how much he missed these.

"You haven't had dinner yet, you shouldn't be eating those. And that goes for you too, Ronald Weasley."

Both men chucked and looked up at Hermione. She had her hands on her hips and wore a scowl just like those years prior when she had caught them doing something they shouldn't. The three broke into laughter as she moved into the room.

She sat on the edge of the bed and handed around pasta in small containers, each contained sweet corn, peas and pieces of ham.

"Ron please say she isn't yours, because I want her to come live with me when I get out; I need somebody who can cook."

Ron raised his eyebrow at his friend and looked at Hermione.

"Sorry mate, she's mine; you'll just have to move in with us."

Harry laughed thinking that they were joking but when he caught their eyes he had to ask.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course we do. Ron is right, you're moving in with us. You need somebody to take care of you and it isn't like you have a house. And that's _final_."

Harry stared at them and was about to speak up when that Bulcas fella came running into the room

"Granger! Emergency! There's been an attack in Essex, we've been sent. The muggles and the Auror's will be in soon."

Hermione was up and out the door within seconds. Ron just picked up another chocolate frog and put it in his mouth.

"Aren't you going to go see what's happened?"

"No point, it's my day off I'll find out tomorrow when I go back in."

"Oh, do you do any field work yet?"

Ron looked up smiling.

"Not supposed to, but come on, I'm Ron Weasley; everybody knows I've been out in the field since I was eleven. Even though you did most of the work, just the fact I was there means that I know how to deal with situations. They make sure I go out with a qualified Auror but I've faced as much as most of them, more even than some."

Harry nodded at his friend.

"Is Tonks still about?"

"Tonks! Yes only her surname isn't Tonks anymore, it's Lupin."

Harry's eyes bulged.

"You mean she and ... they got ..."

"Yep, Remus and Tonks got married about... oh eight months ago. She's already with child. It's kind of scary really, because he keeps saying he's old enough to be a granddad and yet he's having his first child."

Harry nodded and looked slyly at his mate.

"So when is Hermione going to be with child?"

"Not bloody soon I can tell you, unless she's got somebody else on the go, we're not like that. Or should I say, _she_ isn't like that. Wants to wait until we're married and she's been refusing to marry me until you wake up and can be there. So it's about bloody time you get out of here so we can have the wedding!"

Harry laughed so hard he chocked on the chocolate frog he was eating. He couldn't believe they hadn't gotten married. He knew that she was still using Granger but thought it was just because she was use to it, but this really was something else.

"So Hermione told me that she filled you in on everything, need to know anything else?"

Harry looked up at Ron and could see that even though it had sounded lightly put he was already finding it hard. Knowing that he didn't want to hear Ron's side just yet, he thought of something to ask him.

"How's Bill? Was he found?"

"Hermione didn't tell you, now that is weird. Well when we questioned the Death Eaters we had caught they all told us where they had been keeping the prisoners. It was like Tonks had said, Kingsley was dead and so was Fleur we found their bodies."

"Remember that morning when Fred told us that Tonks had escaped, do you remember what Luna said?"

Harry sat there trying to remember he remembered telling her he loved her and that she said the same back, asking her to marry him but what had she said when Fred had turned up. He shook his head.

"She said and this is a direct quote 'Bills alive, he's badly injured but you'll find him before its too late, although he'll never be whole again.' She said that on the day of the battle, she even told us that Charlie would be the one to find him."

Harry just nodded at him.

"It was three days after the battle and we went to the hide out, it was horrible Harry there were rats everywhere and it smelled just yuck. We went down to the dungeons and found Kingsley and Fleur was in the old library."

"Charlie went up to the attic and yelled for us. Snape and Remus ran up and I hobbled. Still getting use to the leg then you see. Well there was Bill chained to the wall. We got him down and he was alright nothing physically wrong with him."

Harry looked at his friend there was something in his face and Harry knew what was coming.

"He was emotionally injured wasn't he Ron? He knew that Fleur was dead, knew what the Death Eaters had done to her."

"Yes. He's a bit better but he'll never be his old self again it's sad really."

They sat there quiet for a little while just eating the chocolate. Harry had had enough and spoke up.

"Who won the last Quidditch season? Was it the Falcons?"

"No actually the Cannons won! We really won the season and the Falcons came in third. Puddlemore did well, you know Wood's team they came second."

"Wood is he still playing then? What happened to him?"

"Oh Dumbledore didn't have him arrested, couldn't have if he wanted to. He took to our side, took a curse for the Creevey brothers, broke his arm at the same time. Well when he healed he was offered the coaching job in Puddlemore United and he's been coaching two years, as well as playing Keeper."

Their conversation for the afternoon stayed light, and before Harry knew it Hermione was back, he looked at his watch it was six o'clock and time for them to leave. With a bid goodnight Harry watched them leave arm in arm.


	10. Chapter 10: Mrs Weasley

Just Old Friends

Chapter 10: Mrs Weasley

Before Harry knew, it November had set in and he was finally being released. He couldn't believe that he had spent so long in the hospital. Life had changed for him and he was finally use to the little changes that had taken place.

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon and Hermione was finishing early to take him home. She smiled warmly at him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad to finally get to leave this place. It's nice but I think it's time I see something a little different."

She smiled at him and as they were about to leave the room they heard the soft sound of clicking.

Harry had grown use to this sound and had even teased his friend that he wouldn't be able to sneak up on people anymore without giving it away. Ron stopped at the door and looked at the pair of them.

"Ready to leave Harry?"

It was at that moment that he remembered something he wanted to do. He had wanted to ask Hermione but felt he needed Ron's permission more than hers.

"Ron would you mind if maybe I could go visit your mother first?"

He looked stunned and started to walk away, Hermione followed dragging him behind. They moved up two flights of stairs until the reached the floor Harry remembered from his fifth year. They moved through the door and onto the very same ward he had once stood in.

Looking around he saw that Lockhart was sat in the same bed colouring in a child's book smiling happily at the picture. At the far end of the room were an old couple sitting together just staring into space.

Ron moved to another bed and Harry saw for the first time in two years, Mrs. Weasley. She was sat there knitting happily a small pile of jumpers sat at the end of her bed. The redness of her hair had turned white and her eyes were wide.

"Oh, oh I know you. You're Ron aren't you?"

"Hiya mum, I brought a friend to see you."

Harry moved forward as Ron kissed his mothers cheek and smiled awkwardly at her. He didn't know what to say and just waited to be introduced.

"Mum, you remember Hermione right, and this is our friend Harry."

"Oh the one in the pictures."

"That's right mum, he wanted to come and see you."

Ron indicated that he should say something so he moved forward smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley it's great to see you again."

"Why do people keep calling me that? My name's Molly Prewett. When are Fabian and Gideon going to come visit me, I haven't seen them in ages!"

"Soon mum, I promise you. We better be off, we'll be back soon."

He kissed her cheek and they began to walk off, Harry heard her mutter.

"I wish he'd find his real mum, goodness thank me a mother at sixteen, it's ludicrous."

They left the room and headed back down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11: Home

Just Old Friends

Chapter 11: Home

Harry fell from the fireplace, landing hard on his knees; he hated the Floo Network, had done so from the first day he had used it all those years ago.

He looked up from his position and his eyes found a photograph hanging on the wall; it was a simple picture, just a group of friends standing together waving, but it was an ideal, something that could no longer be.

He felt a hand on his back and met Hermione's eyes. He smiled up at her and climbed to his feet.

"You can apparate here in future now, that you know where to go."

His smile widened

"Thank Merlin! I hate the Floo Network!"

They laughed as Ron dropped onto the chair in front of him.

"Welcome home, mate. What's for lunch?"

"Ron, if you want lunch make it yourself, I'm going to show Harry around and get him settled."

"I know why don't you make the lunch Hermione, and I'll show Harry around!"

Harry looked at the floor trying not to laugh, he knew Ron's appetite but knew he wouldn't want to make his own food; he wasn't the best cook in the world.

They argued for a bit and then as Hermione stormed off to the kitchen he looked up, Ron was smiling at him.

"Knew she'd do it, doesn't want you to eat my cooking."

They stood up and Harry looked around the room properly for the first time. It wasn't the biggest room but it was big enough.

The walls were a pale red colour with golden trimmings on the skirting boards. There was the open fireplace with a stone hearth giving it a grand look. There was a bookcase in the corner and it was filled to the top with all different types of books, muggle and magical alike.

There was one sofa against the far wall golden in colour and two armchairs identical in colour. The room had a grand look and Harry just smiled because it reminded him so much of Gryffindor common room.

On the wall were a few pictures, but not many. There was one of the Weasleys when they had gone to visit Bill in Egypt during their third year, they were all smiling and waving happily. Then there was a still photo of Hermione and her parents, and they too were smiling.

Then there was the one Harry had spotted earlier. It had been taken during his seventh year in Hogwarts, at Christmas judging by the decorations. Hermione was sitting with her arm around Ginny's shoulder and Ron had his hand on her own. Next to Ginny was Neville with his arm around her waist. Luna stood next to him one arm looped in his and finally Harry was on the end with his arm around Luna's shoulder. They looked so carefree and happy.

"Do you like it?"

"It's very Gryffindor in style Ron, I'll give you that."

"My idea Hermione; wanted it a green colour, but I wouldn't let her. Too Slytherin for my taste."

Ron moved towards the stairs that stood just over the door that Harry guessed led to the kitchen. They moved up to the next floor and onto a small landing, it wasn't very wide but lead to four doors.

"This is the bathroom."

Ron opened the door and Harry stepped inside. The walls were a crystal blue colour; that surprised him. The tub was pure white, the colour of a unicorn, and next to it was a sink identical in colour.

In the far corner opposite the toilet was a shower, surrounded by glass coverings. Everything was very clean and the towels that sat on the rack were the same blue as the walls. On the wall in this room was a picture that reminded Harry of the one from the Prefects' bathroom; a picture of a mermaid. But not like the real ones, this one was beautiful.

There was also a muggle painting hanging on the wall of a seaside view and Harry guessed it was of some foreign place. He turned and noticed Ron was outside the door looking at another room.

He moved out closing the door behind him and looked into the room Ron was in.

It was quite small but large enough. The walls were a soft lilac colour with cream skirting boards and curtains. There was a king size bed against one wall and a wardrobe on the other. A small desk of draws sat next to a bookcase, and a small desk was next to the door covered in books.

On the wall were more still photos and Harry could make out the Granger family in quite a few and then there was one of Hermione with Ginny and Luna, another group photo of the five and a single photo of just three people.

Harry remembered that being taken at the end of his first year the three were happily smiling and so happy after they had saved the Philosopher's stone.

"Hermione's room is really nice."

"I know but I still think those photos are weird; they should move!"

"Muggle pictures don't though."

"I know but they'd be better. I'll show you my room next."

He closed the door and opened the one next to it. Harry had to blink the colour was so bright. It was the cannon's orange and posters were held against one wall next to his desk and bookcase. The room was the same style as Hermione's and there were pictures on the wall here as well.

The Weasleys looked down at them happily as did another group photo, one of just Ron and Hermione, plus another of Ron and Ginny. The one that caught Harry's eye though it was one of the pair of them on their brooms during the last Quidditch game he had played.

Ron caught him staring and laughed.

"Yeah Colin took that in the last game of the season just after we had won, see you're holding the Snitch in your right hand."

"It's a great picture."

"Yeah it goes with the Quidditch style theme of my room doesn't it?"

Harry laughed at his mate and turned back into the small landing.

"So which one's mine then, is it this one?"

"Well it's gotta be unless you want my room."

Harry opened the room and gasped; it was fully decorated and everything seemed in the right place.

The walls were a soft green and Harry liked the colour even if it was 'Slytherin' as Ron had called it. Like the other two rooms the carpet was a cream colour and so were the curtains and his bed. It sat against the furthest wall and next to it was his desk of draws.

A wardrobe stood on the opposite wall and like in Hermione's room the desk was next to the door and on the other side was the bookcase. Harry stepped into the room and looked at the bookcase.

The bottom shelves were filled with his old school books and the ones that Hermione and Ron had given him over the years. Higher up though there were newer books he had never seen before, Auror training books and his photo album along with two new ones.

"Oh I hope you don't mind we put your books there to make it look in use."

"These are new aren't they?"

"Yeah. Hermione insisted that we get you all the Auror books I needed and put them here for when you woke up."

"Oh, and there's new photo albums, should I ask about them?"

Ron laughed uneasily and Harry saw the way he was ringing his neck with his left hand.

"Well the first one is the one of your family but well Hermione decide to reorganise it, and she took all the photos of us all in Hogwarts and put them in another one, and then the third one, the black one is the one with all the prophet clippings about what happened after the battle, and all the other ones that had anything with you in... well except the ones from our fifth year."

Harry was shocked that they'd gone through all that trouble to organise his pictures but he didn't say anything.

Moving towards the desk there were parchment sheets on there with an inkpot and quills. There were owl treats on the desk and he noticed a small cage on the floor next to it. It was empty but he could tell that Hedwig was still living in there.

"Where's Hedwig?"

Ron again looked uneasy but tried to cover it.

"I sent her to Hagrid; Pig can't make the flights he's too small, he's okay when sending letters to Ginny and Neville, and well even Percy but Hedwig delivers the ones to France and Romania that's where Bill and Charlie live."

Harry smiled at his friend.

"I'm glad you use her to send letters to your brothers and Hagrid, I'm glad that she was some use she would have been bored just sitting around."

"Yeah it was difficult at first, she use to only fly to the hospital but when I said that you wanted Hagrid to see her again she would go there."

Harry laughed.

"Still stubborn then?"

"Yeah, but she's a good owl."

Harry moved over to the wardrobe and opened the door and found it filled with robes. His old school things hung there along with his green dress robes and his blue ones, and then there were newer muggle clothes that he'd never seen before.

"Hermione went shopping with Ginny a few weeks ago and bought you some new clothes although we kept your old ones as well."

"How much do I owe you for these things?"

"Nothing, mate."

"Really Ron I can't have you pay for them all."

"Well we didn't pay. The books and things were bought by Dumbledore, and then we used the money in your vault for the clothes."

Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face.

"It's okay Ron, I would have paid you back anyway."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's wonderful."

As he turned to leave he caught sight of the pictures on the wall. It was easy to tell that they were copies of ones in his photo albums. The one that had caught his eye was the one with his parents holding him as a baby.

Then there was one of his father with Remus, Sirius and his mother when they were younger. There was another of himself with Remus and Sirius in his fifth year at Grimmauld.

Then there was one of himself in school with Hermione and Ron smiling happily in their fourth year it looked like. Then another group one and a single picture of Luna sitting with him.

He could tell that Hermione had gone to a lot of work to make things nice for him, and he couldn't believe the trouble. He was about to thank Ron when he heard Hermione yelling.

"Dinner's ready, boys."

Ron's eyes widened and he practically ran from the room down the stairs. Harry chased after him and headed through the door he thought lead to the kitchen.

The kitchen was large, larger than any other room in the house. There was a cooker like that in a muggle house, along with a fridge and a freezer and Harry was sure there was a microwave on the counter top.

Hermione was sat at the table with Ron, it wasn't the largest of tables but would easily sit six people. As he took his seat he saw in the corner a washing machine and he had to ask.

"Why do you have a muggle style kitchen?"

"I'm afraid that's my doing. I could never get the hang of cooking the magical way but my mum had shown me how to cook the muggle way, so when I moved in I made it so we had to get a muggle kitchen. Of course there's no electricity but magic works as well as that."

"Well at least that means I can make breakfast for you tomorrow Hermione. My aunt always made me make breakfast so I'm a whiz at bacon and eggs."

Ron already had started stuffing the chicken and chips into his mouth.

"You can cook bacon? Yum!"

Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes but said nothing. They ate their food and it was quickly getting late and Harry was quite tired.

"Thanks for letting me stay guys, everything is so lovely, and I don't know how I'll ever pay you back."

"I told you, you already paid for all your stuff!"

Harry smirked as Hermione let a small laugh leave her lips but said nothing about what Ron had said.

"You're welcome Harry."

He smiled and bid them goodnight, leaving them alone to get his own rest.


	12. Chapter 12: Remus

It's been awhile sine I spoke to you all and I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate the fact that you are reviewing. To answer one question Dumbledore is still alive, it's in chapter 7 when Hermione tells Harry that ...

"Dumbledore! Oh he's fine, he's a bit deaf now mind, a firework hit him in the face, went completely deaf but he's all right. He's become Minster helping to rebuild society; he couldn't stay on in Hogwarts. Not after he found Fudge was a Death Eater, needed somebody people would trust and since you were well... you know, he stepped in."

And I'm glad your enjoying this, yes poor Luna is dead but I had to kill her off to make this a H/G one because I can't see Luna leaving Harry just because he was in a coma. I like Luna too much to make her do that.

Anyway I'm not sure how long this will be I'm already on chapter 19 and Ginny is now part of the story but nothing yet has really happened, I think it will be at least 30 chapters long.

Now that's been said I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun playing around with it, and yeah. Please review when you're done

Kristina

* * *

Just Old Friends

Chapter 12: Remus

Harry had been living with Ron and Hermione for a week and was settled back into 'normal' life. He was use to them going to work and him sitting around doing nothing for hours.

It was early on the Friday morning around seven when Harry was shaken awake by Ron. This was the earliest he had been up in years and he wasn't use to it.

"What you want Ron?"

He yawned while saying this causing it to become a mumble. Ron smiled at him though, his hair still rumpled and a small shadow on his chin where he hadn't shaved yet.

"You're coming to work with me today, Remus wants to see you."

It was a simple command but it made Harry grin. He hadn't yet seen anybody other than the Healers and Hermione and Ron. He was out of bed in seconds pulling on a pair of jeans as he went.

Ron left the room to get ready as Harry rummaged through his wardrobe. He found a dark blue shirt and pulled that on and moved into the bathroom. Ron was shaving using the sink and Harry being impatient grabbed his toothbrush and cleaned his teeth in the bath.

Ron finished and smiled at his oldest friend.

"Okay mate, you can use the sink now."

Ron left the room and Harry took over the sink shaving his own chin and removing the unwanted hair. He finished and headed down to breakfast. Hermione had worked a night shift and had just returned home.

She had bags under her eyes and looked exhausted.

"Morning boys, I'll see you both tonight remember that its Tonks' baby shower tonight so you can't come back here until after nine."

She gave Ron a kiss before hugging Harry and headed up to her own room. They ate breakfast quickly and left for the ministry building.

In the last two years everything had changed. The golden fountain that had once stood in the foyer had been changed and Harry gasped when he saw it. It was a five-tier fountain standing much higher than the one from before.

On the bottom tier that stood in the pool were a mixture of creatures that made Harry smile. The first thing he noticed was the centaur, which reminded him of Firenze. In fact the more he looked at it the more he was certain it was suppose to be Firenze.

Next to the centaur was something that looked like a pile of stones and it took Harry a moment to realise that it was a giant, Grawp maybe and the toes from the feet were sticking out of the basin.

Then there were two house-elves sitting next to each other, one had three hats on his head and at least two pairs of socks, its clothes made it stick out and Harry was looking at the statue of Dobby and next to him was Winky eyes as wide as ever dressed in a small sailors suit with a tea cosy hat and a butterbeer in hand.

"Wow, are they really..."

"Yep that's Dobby and Winky. Then there's Grawp and Firenze and there's a werewolf around the other side with a phoenix."

"You mean Fawkes and Remus!"

"Well yes, the bottom tier are the 'creatures' and I say that loosely that helped us, and the second tier are the people who died who made a big difference in both battles."

Harry looked and standing right in front of him was Sirius, only it wasn't really. He looked younger than Harry remembered him and well groomed. He had his arm loosely around a woman who was smiling and Harry knew the woman represented his mother, judging by the messy haired statue of a man whom Harry looked a lot like next to her, with his arm around her waist.

Then there was Arthur Weasley next to a Moody look a like and George with Lee Jordon. Walking around it he saw that Kingsley was on the other side along with statues of Elphias Doge and Sturgis Podmore.

Ron was looking at him closely.

"Its weird isn't it seeing your family in gold like that, there's George by there look smiling with Lee, and if you look closely you see a hand on his shoulder and that's Fred. The next tier were people who were really badly hurt in the battles, and you know won't recover."

He was right there was Fred leaning onto George's shoulders, it really looked good. Then next to him was Mrs Weasley looking like he had always remembered, with Bill and Charlie next to them. Bill's statue though was holding the arm of the girl Harry hadn't identified on the row below and he instantly knew it was Fleur.

Also on that tier were the two Longbottoms, Alice and Frank. The two Creevey brothers were also in this tier along with the messy haired Professor Sprout.

"It only shows some people, not everyone these were the people who lost the most really and helped the most."

"The fourth tier, that's Dumbledore isn't it, with McGonagall and Flitwick."

"Yep, it's the heroes of the war that still live, Hagrid is on the other side although he's sitting, and Remus and Tonks are there holding hands happily and then there's Snape and Wood on that level as well. I hate the fifth level though."

Harry looked up and gasped turning bright red, the top tier held six people all smiling, there was Hermione standing with Ron, then Neville with Ginny and Harry with Luna. Looking as they had before the battle when they were all whole.

"It's embarrassing that's what that is, but come on mate, we're late as it is."

The two men moved to the lifts and waited for it to move to the ground floor. They got in and headed up to the floor for Aurors.

Harry walked out of the door and into the spacious offices. They had defiantly changed from the last time he had seen them. There were still desks in one corner and they were all plastered with posters of anything and everything.

Harry instantly knew which cubicle belonged to his friend, it had to be the one with the cannon posters on the wall. He smiled as he looked around. There were a few with Quidditch posters but all had photos of people Harry assumed were loved ones.

Then over in the other side was a large double door, which Harry assumed lead to the main offices, and with the sign on the door he knew that at least one of them would be a training room. This place had really been done up.

"Weasley, you're late again!"

"Sorry Sir, got stuck in the Atrium."

Harry turned and looked at the man standing there, he was old but not too old around his fifties if Harry had to guess. His hair was very dark but his eyes an unusual light colour. He stood at about 5"9 and so was looking slightly up at Ron.

Ron nodded at Harry and walked over to his cubicle taking his seat and was instantly looking through his sheets of papers. The man cleared his throat causing Harry to look at him.

"Well what are you waiting for, get to work Potter!"

He began to turn when Harry answered.

"I don't work here umm... sorry I don't know your name."

"Call me Foster and like I said get to work, your cubicle is next to Weasley's."

Harry just moved over to Ron shaking his head as he went.

"Ron since when have I worked here?"

"Since you graduated Hogwarts with top NEWT results, you were just given the job. That's your cubicle on the right."

"And you didn't tell me before because?"

"Because you weren't ready to come to work until today. Really, Harry."

His mouth dropped as he took the seat next to Ron. It was weird looking at his cubicle; it was covered in posters of the Falcons and then on the desk itself were a few frames holding some old pictures, one of his parents, one of Sirius with Remus. Then there was a wedding picture of Remus and Tonks, and a group picture of his final year in Hogwarts.

He laughed at this it seemed everyone was trying to make it seem as if nothing had changed in the last few years. He looked at a pile of sheets on his desk and started to look through. There were sheets about up coming missions that he had been assigned to.

He leaned back to look at Ron who was busy writing up something.

"You got any mission sheets, Ron?"

"Umm..."

"What we do with them?"

"You look through them so you know which missions you're going on and with whom."

Harry turned and a smile lit up on his face. His eyes were wide and he couldn't contain his excitement as he climbed to his feet and hugged the older man in a tight brotherly hug.

"It's great to see you again Harry."

"I know it's been a long time hasn't it."

The man nodded his head causing his greying hair to fall into his eyes. But the smile had yet to leave his face. Ron leaning back on his chair caught their attention.

"Still going to the Three Broomsticks after work tonight, Remus?"

"Yes, definitely. Wood is suppose to be meeting us there, he's in Hogwarts scouting for some Quidditch players. Snape said he might be there but it's unlikely you know what he's like. Dumbledore said he'd try to come but he's having some problems with Benny Stewart in the Transport Department."

"Is Dung still coming?"

"Nope, Dumbledore has him working on something, although that means he might still turn up. Oh and your brother's said they'd try to come out with us. Percy is even going to take his tie off tonight."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yes, oh and Hagrid might be there as well, it depends on whether or not he can get a Portkey."

Harry just looked between the two of them, this was going to be a long night meeting up with all these people again, then he thought of someone else.

"Is Neville going to be there?"

Both Ron and Remus smiled sadly at him but Ron did answer the question.

"He doesn't come out with us much. He came to the wedding but we don't see him in many places outside of a home or work."

Harry nodded as somebody came up behind Remus.

"Lupin, the firsties are waiting in the training room."

"Oh yes of course. I'll see you two for lunch in the Cauldron."

With that Remus turned and left and Harry and Ron got on with their morning work.


	13. Chapter 13: Neville

Just Old Friends

Chapter 13: Neville

The morning hours soon flew by and Harry found that he fitted in rather well. He looked through some of the old case files, learning the ways of the Auror profession. But he found more than anything that he enjoyed being there.

He had caused a bit of a stir, but he had been expecting that. He hadn't spoken much to Remus but that would come over lunch but he had spoke to Dean Thomas who was also training up, then there were new people he was meeting.

First had been Jaclyn Young, a witch who had actually trained under his own father in this very department all those years back. Harry found that she had a few good stories of his father and Sirius when it came to them trying to help the newer Aurors.

The second had been a man who had actually trained his father by the name of Charles Tillbrook, and Harry had enjoyed talking to him. It was strange knowing that only twenty years ago his own father had stood in this building working with these people; and yet it felt like a lifetime ago, at least fifty years.

The place was filled with witches and wizards alike, of all different ages, and yet together they were a good team and Harry felt like this was where he belonged. So he had skipped the training almost completely and gone straight in at the deep end, but reading through the Auror books at home he already knew most of it.

"You ready to go to lunch mate?"

Harry looked up at Ron as he pulled his cloak on over his robes. Harry knew that he himself was underdressed and should have been in robes but he hadn't realised he'd be in work and felt more comfortable lounging around in Muggle clothes.

"Nearly. I tell you what, go on ahead and I'll meet you down there in a few."

Knowing that Ron would do anything for food he watched him run towards the lifts. Harry wanted to join him for lunch but he needed to see Neville, to speak to him and since it was unlikely he would see him in the pub now would have to do.

Looking around he found Charles standing over in the corner talking to a witch he knew to be named Tiffany.

"Charles, do you know what floor the Experimental Department is on?"

"Second floor, down the corridor all the way door on the left."

"Thanks."

Harry moved over to the lift and heard it clunking its way up to their level. Climbing in he waited to reach the second floor. When the cage door opened he noticed a few memos fly in as he left.

It was gloomy down here. There were torches on the wall giving it a creepy feel but he continued down the corridor until he reached the end. Looking on the left there was a sign that named the department and he opened the door.

It was a large room that reminded Harry of the way the science labs had looked in the local comprehensive in the muggle world. There were a few people around and it looked rather empty well except for all the plants everywhere.

Harry noticed a woman over in one of the corners she had long black hair and very pale skin, she looked almost vampire like, a bit further down was a man that looked like the muggle Einstein with hair flying all over the place.

There were no other's in the room except for Harry himself, however he noted that there were small offices off to the sides, he made out five office doors. Walking forward the girl turned to look at him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Neville, Neville Longbottom. I'm an old friend."

She pointed towards a door that stood ajar and he moved towards it. Knocking once he opened it and tried not to gape at what he saw. Neville was sitting in a wheelchair but he had been expecting that. It was the rest of the change.

His hair was short, very short in fact it looked like he had recently shaved it all off and it was only now growing back through. Just above his right eye was a small scar that shaped in the style of a semi-circle.

He didn't look as if he was happy within himself and Harry had to remember that this wasn't Neville, as he knew him. That this man wasn't in love with Ginny and not getting married to her; that in fact his entire life had changed.

Grey eyes looked up meeting green and a small snarl, or maybe a smile crossed the man's face.

"Long time no see, Potter."

"Yeah, you'd think I didn't keep my address book up to date."

To Harry's relief Neville laughed at this as he indicated towards a seat.

"So how are you then Harry? Getting into trouble yet?"

"How do you think, confused about everything."

"Heard you're an Auror though."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, don't know what happened there."

"Well at least they wanted you, they have this thing were they demand you have at least one leg so that's me out."

Harry looked at the floor not wanting to reply but Neville didn't seem to care.

"Oh come on Harry, I'm use to it and it's not to bad, good excuse not to have to do some things. Plus, I love working here."

"What do you do here?"

Neville smiled and pointed at a plant in the corner; it was greyish in colour with small yellow flowers blooming in odd places.

"That's a new breed over there, we haven't named it yet, but it could hold the key to memory restoring. It's my job to run tests, make up potions and find anything useful that we can use it for."

Harry nodded and sat looking around the room. It was filled with plants of all kinds and he was sure he saw a Devil's Snare over in one corner. The silence was intense something that he had learned was becoming common with people he was meeting.

"You didn't come here for this did you Harry?"

"Yes, I wanted to see you, talk to you. I just want to try and learn what happened while I've been well dead to the world is properly the best way to describe it."

"You want to know what happened between me and Ginny don't you?"

"Well, if you want to tell me!"

"Not really but... It just didn't work out. The war changed us all and the thought of her having to be with me like this was too much. I couldn't put her through it, not for the world. So I decided never to tell her about the engagement ring and let her live her own life."

"And how'd she feel about all that?"

"She cried for a while, but she's okay now. Says she never wants to fall in love again though, doesn't want to cause the poor bloke heartbreak. She lost a lot more than me during the war with her own injuries."

"What happened to her, Hermione told me something happened but wouldn't tell me what."

"It's not for us to say, if Ginny wants you to know then you'll know."

Harry nodded this seemed to be a common answer and he supposed it was fair enough he wouldn't want people gossiping about his problems although they were, he'd already seen numbers of articles in the Prophet.

"Hey Nev, I heard about you and a girl named, oh what was it?"

"April!"

"Yeah, so come on then, you have to fill me in on that one."

Neville smiled truly for the first time that Harry had seen in years. His smile lit up in the way it use to when Ginny was around him, but this time it was for another woman.

"Well she's a trainee Healer. I met her when I went to visit my parents she works on that ward, or she was at the time anyway. We got talking and then she managed to break through my defences managed to get at my heart something I had been blocking people out of."

"So you love her then."

"Yes, not the same way I love Ginny. Ginny will always be with me in my heart will always have a part of me because she was my first love, the woman whom I thought I was meant to be with, you know like you and Luna."

Harry nodded, it was weird this, he was the same as he had always been with Harry and yet he had been warned that Neville was the most changed, the one who barely spoke a word to anybody.

"Nev, can I ask you something?"

"Just did, but go ahead."

"How come you can talk so freely with me and not the others."

Neville's eyes glazed slightly for a moment as he began to consider the reasoning and then he smiled.

"You've lost as much as I have Harry. I lost everything in the war just like you did. You don't know what's happened since and you deserve to. I think I just feel drawn to speak to you. After all we've always had pain in common."

That was true, both had a lot in common Neville was a day older than Harry, their parents had been friends. They had both lost their family because of Voldemort, Harry's by the man himself and Neville's parents well they were tortured to insanity by his followers.

It was true that they had suffered a lot and then they had both lost the women they loved because of the war.

Harry looked at his watch his lunch break was almost over he'd have to be back within five minutes. He stood and put his hand out to Neville.

"It's been good Nev, but I have to get back to work."

Neville took his hand shook it and smiled at his old friend.

"Yeah we'll have to do this again soon."

"Come out tonight, look I'm being dragged to the Three Broomsticks because I can't go home there's a baby shower going on, come with us."

Neville looked as if he was trying to get out of it and then just shook his head.

"Fine, what time?"

"Straight after work, we'll meet you in the atrium at five."

"See then Har."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I love hearing from you all.

**Elmire** don't worry about your English its great, I love the fact that there are so many nationalities on here and it always surprises me how well most people's English is. I'm Welsh so I'm British and my English can be horrible sometimes.

**Maiden-of-hope **Thank you so much, I actually only started this story because my friend Lisa asked me to write a Ginny/Harry one since I don't normally go for this pairing, and I'm really enjoying the back story at the moment. Looking at everything that has happened before we even met Ginny. Thank you so much you made me blush with your comment.

**Emma-Lizzy-Black **I'm guessing you're enjoying this story, thank you for your review.

**AnniePADFOOT** hello there mate! Yeah I'm glad your reviews are working again but I'm not getting any author alerts now, yes Ron late for work its something I can see him doing you know and then just saying something like his foot got stuck in a lift or something.

**chica91 **I'm enjoying Harry meeting everyone again its really fun to write I have a great Snape chapter next one with like Annie said drunkenness which will be great. As for your question I hope this chapter has helped since its based around Mr. Longbottom.

Well thank you everyone and a big thanks to Annie for beta-ing this, you should all check out her new story Blood in my Eye the link is on my author page

Kris


	14. Chapter 14: The Three Broomsticks

Just Old Friends

Chapter 14: The Three Broomsticks

Harry sat through the afternoon after apologising for missing lunch using the excuse that he got lost, that he took the lift got off on the wrong floor and couldn't find his way back.

Five o'clock arrived quicker than he thought and he and Ron joined Remus at the lift. They stood in the lift for a bit and Harry just looked around.

Harry was about to say something when the lift opened and they left. They got into the atrium and Neville was there waiting. He waved at Harry who looked at his two friends and moved towards Neville.

He stopped just in front of the man and gently slugged him in the arm.

"Glad you decided to join us Neville."

Remus and Ron stopped just behind Harry and Neville started laughing.

"What's wrong with you two? Someone would think that you'd seen the ghost of Voldemort."

Harry laughed; he hadn't heard that before but it was good. Neville smiled at the other two before they shrugged. Ron spoke up.

"What made you decide to join us tonight Neville? I thought you said you were busy."

"Harry. Now are we going?"

They moved over to the apparition point and left. Seconds later they appeared just outside of The Three Broomsticks. It was still rather early for the others and the four friends headed inside. It was quiet and a small buzz sounded through the room.

"Harry, Neville, Ron; what you want to drink my treat."

"Oh, Firewhisky for me."

Harry laughed heartily at Ron's face he looked so excited as if Firewhisky was a forbidden drink and he couldn't help but wonder how often he got to drink it.

"I'll have Odeon's Ice Vodka."

Remus nodded and looked at Harry. Ice Vodka that was something new he'd never heard of that, he began to think about what he could have, maybe some Gilly Water, or some of the whisky or maybe even the Vodka.

"Earth to Harry!"

He smiled as Ron's hand swept in front of him.

"I'll stick with a butterbeer for now."

Half an hour passed with the four friends sitting and laughing and just catching up. To Harry it felt like the old days when nothing had changed. But so much had, they had each lost so much. Remus; his closest friends from childhood, Neville; his legs, Ron; one leg and Harry himself; two years of his life.

To his surprise, a grunt broke up their conversation and Harry's eyes grew as large as saucers when he saw who had joined them.

The man took his seat next to Remus and smiled slightly at them all. His hair was as it had always been, flung into his eyes and swimming with grease.

"So, Potter and Longbottom joining us? This is unusual."

"Oh shut up Snape! We're not your students anymore, don't act as if we don't have a life."

"I was just commenting on your presence Longbottom; you don't often join us in the pub and as for Potter well you'd think he'd forgotten where the pub was until now."

To Harry's surprised both Ron and Remus laughed lightly as the owner, Rosmerta came up to their table.

"Look my three favourite boys are here, and they've brought two friends. Why it can't be Neville, it's been a long time and Harry, I heard you were awake, how are you?"

"Fine Rosmerta, could you fetch me another butterbeer?"

"Of course. What about the rest of you?"

Snape gave her a warm smile something that Harry had never seen before.

"I'll have a Mudblood Mix, and let me see; Weasley is drinking that Firewhisky again, I'm betting Longbottom; the Vodka and as for Lupin let me see, the Marauder Mix."

Rosmerta left and Harry just looked at his old Professor.

"A Mudblood and Marauder, what are they?"

Remus answered the question as Rosmerta handed the drinks around.

"A Mudblood is like a muggle cocktail drink. It's called Mudblood because it has Firewhisky which is of course a drink of the magical world and then there's the muggle Gin in it, and of course when you add the cranberry juice it looks like blood."

Snape raised his glass and smiled a cocky smile at Harry. He took a mouthful of his own drink.

"So what's yours then, Remus?"

"Oh, the Marauder is Ice Vodka with vanilla ice-cream on top, and then above that is Firewhisky. It gives you this hot cold burning feeling that's just great. Who would have thought that Sirius could create a drink that people would actually want to taste."

It was with that that they fell onto conversation. Harry found it a strange experience to be sitting drinking with his old Professor the man that he had hated for years and who in return hated him.

It was seven o'clock before the last four of their party arrived. Percy true to his word had taken off his tie, although he still wore the muggle shirt and trousers. Harry wondered what it was he was now doing within the ministry.

Then there was Charlie. Harry tried not to stare at his right eye. He wasn't surprised that he wore Moody's old eye though, the magical one that could swivel in one's head; after all Ron had gotten the old mans leg.

There was Bill; physically, he didn't look very different. His hair was shorter though, to his shoulders tied back into his ponytail. Then he still had his fanged earring. However the way he held himself was different to before; he seemed slightly held back, although Harry knew that around any other people he would be more reserved.

The last to arrive though was Wood. Dressed in the Puddlemore uniform that he loved so much. They sat down at the table ordered their drinks and the evening of conversations began.


	15. Chapter 15: Evening of Conversations

Just Old Friends

Chapter 15: Evening of Conversations

Fifteen rounds in and the conversations of the night were turning light. They had all had their fun winding Neville up about his usual excuses to be absent from such events and had each made some sort of joke about Harry not liking pubs. Or maybe it was just them.

Harry felt at ease now, as if things were as they should be although he would never have guessed he would have picked Snape as a drinking buddy. Now that they were all on the Mudblood Mix they were behaving in the way only drunken men could.

After a few choruses of some rude Quidditch songs they settled back down to their drinking. Harry watched as Percy undid his top button on the muggle shirt and curiosity got the better of him.

"Percy, why do you wear Muggle clothes when everyone else wears robes?"

Percy put his glass down and looked up over his glasses. He was slouching badly and Harry couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before he was sitting on the floor.

"I work as the muggle liaison. It means I have to go to the Muggle Parliament and I get to have a say on whether what they plan will backfire because of the wizarding world. Good job; pays well and that's what I need. Plus it keeps me out of the house when Penelope is annoyed with Robin. She's a pain, that one; definitely has the Weasley genes, but I'd say more like Fred and George's than mine."

He hiccupped as he took another swig of his drink. Remus laughed heartily at him.

"Mood swings, ha! You should see Tonks; I swear I never thought a woman could be worse than Lily when it came to being pregnant but boy was I wrong. I think that Tonks could have given O'Lil a run for her money."

Harry was distracted from this statement for a second when a bang indicted Percy was on the floor. The sound awoke Wood from his drunken nap. Around them, other drinkers laughed, but they ignored them completely as Harry asked his question.

"Mum was bad at being pregnant then?"

"Oh no Harry, she was great! She used to eat healthy food, rest all the time, stopped smoking and drinking anything alcoholic including Butterbeer. She used to sit on the sofa with her feet up rubbing her stomach while knitting your baby blanket."

He laughed at the look on the faces of the men around him.

"Yes she was good, that is until James came into the room. It drove her mad. When she was feeling unwell, she used to yell at him that it was his fault; he got her pregnant in the first place, him and his 'charm'. Then when he used to tell her to sit down and rest or to put out her cigarette. She used to set him on fire."

Snape began to choke as he laughed through his drink. The others too looked amused at this and Remus had that twinkle in his eye.

"But yet if Sirius or I asked her to do something she'd smile and say thank you, and that we were great friends to her always thinking about what was best for her during those times. Then she would look at James and tell him it wouldn't hurt for him to take a leaf from our book."

Again they began to laugh and Remus had to put his drink down.

"I tell you James couldn't win no matter what. And then there was the birth, boy was that a fun day. Sirius and I were in with Alice and Frank; we were meeting Neville for the first time. Alice had had an easy pregnancy; in fact, until she was eight months in, you couldn't tell she was carrying."

He took a swig from his drink looking at Harry.

"Well your mother screamed so much she made Neville cry. She was in the next room over you see, and she refused to have the pain relief potions… that was until three hours into the labour. So after Alice and Neville fell asleep we went into the waiting area with Frank. We had to wait nine hours for you Harry; you were always one to take your time."

Harry heard Snape mumble something as Percy leaned his head onto the Potion Masters lap.

"Now Neville, he was born an hour after Alice went into labour. But you, no you didn't want to be born, you wanted to stay within Lily and boy did she want you out. So did James, mind; I think he wanted normal Lily back.

Finally James came out of the room; it was only seven hours into the labour so you hadn't been born, but one of the Healers lead him out, and looked at the three of us sitting there. Then she smiled and said that one of us could go in with Lily."

At this point Harry saw Snape hit Percy across the head and all attention went to them.

"Will you get your oversized head off of my lap!?"

Percy snapped his head up and hit Wood, who was again re-awoken from his dreams. Charlie stood up at this point.

"I think it's time these two leave they're falling asleep, I'll get them home."

He carefully pulled Percy to his feet as Bill helped Wood and the four left for the fireplace and home.

Snape smiled at Harry, a twisted drunken smile, and he shook his hand for Remus to continue.

"Oh come on Lupin, I want to here all about Potter's troubles, especially when they are so funny."

Ron waved to Rosmerta who brought the five remaining men another round. Remus picked up his glass took another swig and looked around.

"Where'd I get to?"

Ron put down his glass and opened his mouth to answer when Neville beat him to it.

"James was coming out and one of you was going in."

"Oh yeah, well Lily had broken James' hand and she was yelling so badly at him that they thought somebody else should go in. Well Frank went in for twenty minutes to try and give her support; he told her about Neville and how Alice had said all the pain was worth it once she held him. Well Lily agreed and then told him to leave before she hit him with something, she didn't want to explain to Alice any bruises."

Neville laughed; maybe it was the idea of his father being yelled at by Harry's mother, but Snape looked entertained as he coaxed Remus to carry on.

"Well then Sirius went in while James sat with me and Frank having a cup of tea and taking some sort of potion for his headache that Lily had caused, and I swear it was so funny, I think Sirius lasted ten minutes at the most. Lily had yelled at him when he decided he wanted to see if you were coming."

Snape burst out laughing joined quickly by Ron and Neville; Harry was trying to imagine his mother yelling at Sirius as he tried to see if Harry was on his way. Remus continued with laughter in his voice.

"He was crying when he left the room, he looked so scared that Lily would get him afterwards. Well James asked me to go in, and I stayed with Lily for about an hour, we chatted and she actually had me laughing describing the way Sirius was. Well then she squeezed my hand and the Healer said she could see your head. So I went and got James and he had to wait another twenty minutes for you."

He took a swig of his Mudblood Mix.

"I swear we were all relieved when you finally were born, Lily went back to being normal Lily, although she was over-protective and she didn't like leaving you alone with Sirius, but she was normal. Well I thought Tonks would be easy to deal with but she's as bad as Lily was and I'm dreading the birth; I keep seeing James' face when he came out with his hand all broken."

Harry smiled; it was funny thinking about the fact that Remus had been there when he was born, it was something he couldn't really get around his head. But now the conversation was back on Tonks he realised he didn't even know how pregnant she was.

"How far along is Tonks?"

"Too far. She's seven and a half months and counting, I'm just ready for the child, and I think this will be our one and only, I don't think I could cope again. I'm too old."

They stayed a bit longer and then Rosmerta cut them off claiming they had already had too much and she wasn't going to let them have anymore, something about not wanting to face McGonagall and Hermione but more importantly Tonks.

So the night ended, Snape staggered up to the school while Neville went straight home. As it was only half past eight Harry, Ron and Remus went back to Ron's place and hid in the kitchen until the shower was over. Although they would come face to face with the women.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews guys, really means a lot to me.

Elmire, I didn't answer your last question about violée, I think you meant rape, no Ginny hasn't been raped but you are thinking somewhere sort of right but not, its really difficult because I can't give clues to it as it will give it away but I like the way that you are thinking.

Everpresent: I actually really understand what you are saying and I think its actually a fault of mine the way that I've not really explained the whole time thing. So I'll do that here for you.

Harry was in a coma for two years so nobody really visited him and those that did he didn't remember. Well when he woke up he stayed in Hospital until the November so that would be five months. Well he was on a closed ward and nobody could visit him.

Now I know that means I messed up because Hermione kept visiting him, well she worked there and it was her job to do so you know look after him so she was the exception. Well you remember that Ron also visited but he is Hermione's fiancé and so she actually let him in but nobody else could.

He has only been out a week, and everyone is giving him space to settle back into things and try to come to grips with everything he has missed, now Ginny is in the next chapter and you'll see him now faced with so many people that its gonna be hard on him.

I know it seems drawn out but that's the way I've written it but the time space is really short in actual time.

Chica91: Yes I know it was strange the greeting but they're trying to show Harry that things haven't really changed so its like, oh you've popped in for a pint finally. As for Snape the final battle sort of brought closure to everyone, and with it a tolerance that is new to them all and Snape is tolerating them and enjoying himself, however I hope to keep him in character so if you think he's out of it just let me know okay.

And with that I've finished and I'd just like to say a speak thank you to my lovely beta Annie, thanks for the chapter


	16. Chapter 16: Drunken Talks

Just Old Friends

Chapter 16: Drunken talk

Harry leaned back in his chair as Ron put three glasses and a bottle of Firewhisky in front of them. Happily, the three men sat there, drinking their fill. From the other room pops were sounding and Harry realised they were leaving.

"Oh, sounds like the party is over."

Remus looked up at this through his fringe.

"How 'bout we start our own?"

The three men cheerfully began to sing the Falcons Quidditch song and laughed as they stumbled over the ruder words. A funny noise interrupted them and Harry was quickly on his feet.

"Tonks! You're fat!"

Ron spat out his whisky as he began to laugh and Remus slurred something that sounded like wrong thing mate.

"HERMIONE!"

Harry moved forward when he saw Hermione enter the room, she was in a pair of dark green slacks and a plain T-shirt. He swung his arms around her neck drawing her to his body.

"Hermy. It's great to see you again, pull up a seat have a drink."

"Ron what's wrong with Harry?"

"Nothing wrong with him Hermy, we're having a good time, right Moony?"

"Yeah, Firewhisky good."

Harry stumbled as Hermione moved out of the way, and a third woman stood looking at him. She was in a soft blue dress that fell to her knees and her hair was pulled off her face. He stumbled closer to her wrapping his arm around her neck.

"You're pretty!"

A blush spread to her face and he turned to look at Remus and Ron giving them a cheeky grin and a thumbs up.

"Harry, you stink of booze."

He turned to look at the woman again.

"Do I know you?"

Ron's voice sounded loud.

"That's my baby sister mate."

"Little Ginny Weasley, look you're all grown up."

Harry stumbled again and found himself on the floor. Lifting his arm up he hooked his hand under her dress and pulled it slightly up. He smiled happily and turned to look up at her.

"Nice underwear, Gin."

He felt Hermione's hand on his back and she pulled him off the floor. He stood straight and saw the look on her face. Hermione was angry her face was almost completely scrunched up and her voice was very low.

"Bed, now!"

"Can Ginny come with me?"

"BED!"

Ron started laughing and Hermione spun to look at him.

"You better get up there too before I kill you."

Harry pulled out his lower lip in a pout and saw Ron do something similar.

"That is not going to work, now bed both of you."

From the corner Remus laughed.

"You sound like Lily used to when Sirius and James came home drunk."

"Don't you speak up, you wait till I get you home."

Remus stood up and downed his drink.

"Night boys, I've gotta go the Mrs. says so."

Harry laughed lightly and moved towards Tonks.

"Night Tonks, baby Tonks."

Then he leaned down and kissed her stomach before turning away. He missed the shocked look that sprung to her face and the one that spread across the other two women. Two pops sounded and Harry turned back to the other women.

The look Hermione wore told him he had to go to bed, so he headed towards the door.

"Night Hermy."

He kissed her gently on the cheek before going to Ginny.

"Night Gin."

He slapped her arse before heading upstairs to bed.

* * *

People look Ginny has turned up and she's here to stay from now on there will be a few chapters you won't see her in but now the really story is starting up the romance side. I like this chapter this one and the one before have been my favourite because they're fun when they are drunk. So I apologise now there will be a lot of drinking in this fic, but it's a social thing.

Elmire the chapter reviewing has been messing up, I had the same problem but its working again now. You're English is good I understand everything. It always amazes me that people like you who don't speak English as a first language are so good at it because it's a hard language to learn.

As for Ginny something happened in the attack that has changed her life she wasn't raped or abused in such ways but it's hard to explain without giving it away, anyway you'll find out in chapter 22 I think it is.

Harryp123 thanks for the review

Annie I have to say the whole drunken thing is from experience. I'm a bit like Percy when I'm really drunk and I had my head on my mate Dai's shoulder and he was like Kris I can't move my arm and I want my pint. So I can of used that as my idea but its good, and even if I say it myself I think Snapes still in character so I'm happy.

BferBear thanks I know that it has been long spread and dragged out but I like the way its going and I'm glad you have as well

Potter4prez Ginny and Harry are coming I promise. See she's finally turned up and you'll see more of her from now on

Chica91 Thanks chick I like the last chapter it was the easiest to write out of them all and so fun to write.

Emma-Lizzy-Black thank you so much

Anyway I'm shutting up know and bye

Kris


	17. Chapter 17: The Morning After

Just Old Friends

Chapter 17: The morning after

The room began to spin faster and faster until… looking up Harry wiped his mouth the strong after taste lingering on his dry lips.

Instantly the curtains flew open and light poured into the once dim room. He yelped as his eyes shut against the morning rays. A soft laugh crossed into his mind and squinting he looked towards the window. He could make out the figure of a woman standing there, the outline told him that.

"Close them."

"No. Serves you right, Harry; turning up drunk out of your mind, I bet you don't even remember what you said to me."

Never mind what he said he still couldn't figure out who he had said it to. Reluctantly he pulled the covers off of himself and put his foot out of bed straight into…

"Yuck!"

The laughter sounded again this time sounding like one of those muggle drills used on the road. He winced, he felt like Dudley had driven over his head in a lorry.

The sound changed as a quick cleaning spell was said and he looked up as his eyes adjusted to the light. What he saw brought a small smile to his face.

The woman in front of him had been somebody he had yet to see again, although according to her he'd seen her last night.

Outwardly very little about her had changed. She stood straight, not slouching to make herself shorter. She wore a basic pair of muggle jeans with soft cream boots and a brown T-shirt with cameral coloured writing saying 'Give me chocolate and I'll be nicer'

Her hair was short, falling to her shoulders in a soft, layered look. It was darker than before; no longer the striking red of the Weasleys but that tainted with brown. He knew instantly she was using a charm on it.

Her eyes though were wide; the brown reflected the light as her small lips curved into a smile. She was checking him out. With a grin in his voice he spoke up.

"Like what you see?"

The famous Weasley blush spread to her cheeks enhancing the freckles that played across her nose.

"If you wore more than just boxers, I wouldn't have anything to look at."

She was trying to cover up her embarrassment and he decided to let her off the hook due to one fact, he could see the hangover potion she held in her left hand.

Bending down he lifted up a pair of black trousers and slipped them on.

"Happy now?"

She nodded slightly and stretched her hand out to him.

"Hermione made you this before she left for work."

He happily took it gulping it down in one mouthful. He wrinkled his nose and winked at Ginny before heading to the bathroom. He left the door open and headed straight for the sink picking up his toothbrush.

In the mirror two reflections looked back at him and he knew that she wanted him to apologise for what he was uncertain.

"I don't remember, okay Gin."

Now she grinned as she wrapped her arms around herself. She waited for a few moments and then smirked as he suddenly remembered what he had said.

He had chatted her up, tried to convince her to join him in bed. A blush spread to his own face as he turned to meet her eyes.

"You should have hexed me."

"You were drunk."

"Still if you hadn't have known me, you would have hexed me."

"But I do know you."

She shrugged her shoulders in the way she use to when she wanted to drop the line of conversation. He took the hint.

"Where's Ron?"

"At Hogwarts, he has to convince the seventh years that they want to be Aurors. He was going to wake you but I told him not to. After all this was what only the second time you've had anything stronger than Butterbeer. He's forgotten how he use to get."

"Want some coffee?"

With a nod they headed down to the kitchen. He quickly put on the muggle style kettle Hermione had insisted on and pulled two mugs down. He added the coffee into the mug then filled the water.

Placing them on the table he added cream and sugar to his allowing Ginny to add her own. They sat in silence for a few minutes until…

**Thanks guys so here's the next chapter, I'm not to sure of this one but hey it was needed. Thanks for all the nice comments**

**Kris**


	18. Chapter 18: Hagrid

Just Old Friends

Chapter 18: Hagrid

A buzzing sound rang through the room and Harry apologised as he stood and headed to the front door. He opened it and quickly looked up.

A huge grin swept his face and he was pulled outside into one of the largest hugs in his life.

"'Arry it's grea' to see ya."

The large man wiped stray tears from his eyes as he let go of his friend. As Harry took a step back he studied the older man. His hair had started to grey more than before and his beard was shorter and actually well kept.

Remembering his manners he stepped back and allowed Hagrid in, closing the door tightly behind him. They walked into the kitchen and the man spoke up.

"Ginny. It's grea' to see ya. How ya been'?"

"It's great to see you too, Hagrid."

She'd stood from her seat and thrown her arms around his middle.

"I'm doing great thanks. Hey why don't you join us for the feast tonight in Hogwarts?"

"Ya mean the one in 'onour of 'Arry. Of course I'll be there, that's why I'm 'ere"

He took a look at one of the seats and Ginny quickly said an engrossment spell on it. Harry placed a large mug in front of Hagrid and the three sat down.

Harry had been listening to their chatter and now he was curious.

"What feast?"

"Surprise."

Ginny smiled and just nodded her agreement before saying she had to leave to check on Tonks. She left and the two men sat together in almost silence. Hagrid was the one to break it.

"How are ya?"

Harry smiled at the man not knowing what he should say. He was finding it difficult and nobody seemed to notice it, he felt Hagrid was an elder brother to him and yet he couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth.

"It's a little weird but I'm adjusting. I have a lovely home; an amazing job and my friends are great. I saw Remus yesterday when I went to work and Neville. We went out for drinks and met Bill and Charlie, Wood was there as well and even Snape. It was fun."

"Ya got drunk, didn' ya?"

"Yes; Merlin I thought Ginny was going to kill me this morning, I said some drunken things to her that I shouldn't have. Mind, I think I have to say sorry to Tonks, I called her fat, and kissed her stomach."

Hagrid laughed at the look on Harry's face.

"No worry 'Arry, Tonks knows how to deal with a drunken man by now. The amount of times I've been out with Remus and Snape, it's a surprise Remus is still allowed."

They sat together laughing and catching up for a while and then at Hagrid's command left for Hogwarts at six to meet up with the others.

* * *

Okay so another day another chapter, I must say I don't like this one I hate writing as Hagrid I find it so difficult so here is a chapter that I'm not all that happy with but was needed, I doubt we'll be seeing much of Hagrid after this.

**Harryp123** thanks for the review I like messing you all around when it comes to Harry and Ginny so that chapter was good.

**Jessie** yeah the morning after the night before is always fun especially when your so bladdered you can't remember what happens I always hate when it finally clicks and your like OMG I didn't do that did I, its so funny and since Harry was a first time drinker it was even more fun.

**Maiden-of-hope **why thank you so much I do try. Although this wasn't really that evil the real evilness is yet to come

**Brilliant-author16 **yeah I know what you mean about having so many people injured and all that, but when I thought about it I knew not everyone will make it through a war and that's just a sad fact. So what I did was I thought about who I really needed and well since this is G/H I had to kill Luna (although I think it should be L/H) and then I didn't want to kill Neville so badly injured and then I needed Ron and Hermione, and a father figure in Lupin so then I just injured more or less everyone else to make it realistic. I'm kinda hoping that JKR doesn't do it like this but war equals casualties and it's normally the innocent that are injured. Okay well I think basically all I should have said is thanks for the review 8)

**Chica91** thank you, I don't care how long a review is as long as you review so I know somebody out there is reading. I think I can safely say there is some Ginny Harry action in this one but the best is yet to come

**Emma-Lizzy-Black** thanks for the review hun

**Potter4prez **thanks for reviewing

**Annie** I don't like over confident Ginny she's never been too confident in the books so where would it come, plus with that whole thing that's wrong with her that nobody will tell Harry about its made her shy around people.

Okay so that's all for now a lovely big shout out to **Annie** for beta-ing this chapter for me (along with all my other ones)

Kris


	19. Chapter 19: Feasting At Hogwarts

Just Old Friends

Chapter 19: Feasting at Hogwarts

It was a strange feeling to be standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It had been so long since he had been a student; it felt like a lifetime ago. So much had changed. Flashes of himself sitting at the Gryffindor table kept coming to his eyes, the idea of Luna running over.

Shaking his head he looked around. It was a weird experience. He had spoken in depth with McGonagall when he had entered and then there was Flitwick who rejoiced at the charm work Harry had used in the final battle.

It felt odd sitting with these 'authority' figures. To him, they would always be McGonagall and Flitwick and the idea of him calling them Minerva and Filius was just too much. And then there was Snape; the respect that was shown between them was unreal and those sitting at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables who remembered him in school couldn't believe that they were almost friendly to one another.

The feast itself was fantastic. Harry had forgotten how much he loved sitting in this hall with his friends just enjoying a good meal. The tables had been arranged as they were at the Yule Ball of fourth year.

There were many round tables that seated six people. Harry had found himself on a table with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and April. He had to admit that April was nice; she wasn't stunning, with her dirty blonde hair to the chin and sparkling blue eyes, but she was in love with Neville anybody could see it.

Harry had also found Tonks and had apologised to her no end, it was funny the way she reacted; she just rubbed his head making his hair stand up even more, smiled and went and sat down. Remus had told him that she was trying to keep clam because she had high blood pressure, which wasn't good.

Now that he was sober, he saw how far along she really was. She had to be nearly eight months at least. She was massive; she didn't look like the thin woman she really was. She was wearing normal muggle clothes that made her stand out.

They were surrounded by the students in their robes, the teachers in theirs and actually most of the adults who were there with them also wore robes but Tonks was dressed in simple muggle clothes. She had a plain white T-shirt on and a pair of dungarees with trainers.

Harry thought that the pregnancy suited her and she looked stunning. Remus was being very protective of her, he had his arm wrapped around her and just made sure she was okay.

The meal started and Harry turned his attention back to their table. They were laughing and just enjoying themselves. The meal ended and music started to play. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the face that Ron pulled. He looked so scared as Hermione stood up.

Now Harry couldn't help but wonder what had really happened to Hermione, he remembered their years here and he couldn't help but wonder when she had changed, when she had become this confident woman that stood in front of him.

She was dressed, as always, in muggle clothes; she never wore robes unless she had to. Maybe it was her way of clinging to her past remembering where she came from, that she had muggle heritage and that it had shaped her into what she was.

She was in a flaming red dress that cut just above her knees; it suited her wonderfully, bringing out her beauty. It took him a minute to note that she was standing in front of him, eyes wide as if asking.

So Harry, smiling took her hand and led her to the floor. She laughed as he spun her around before pulling her close allowing his arm to rest on her waist. She was smiling broadly at him.

"I never thought I'd get to dance with you again, Harry."

"Oh now don't talk like that we'll always dance together Hermione; come on, it's not as if Ron's any good to dance with."

Her laughter sounded as he dipped her low watching as her curls sprung out behind her. Then they were again straight.

"You are okay aren't you, Harry?"

"Of course."

He felt her eyes lock with his.

"No you're not, you're putting on a brave face."

It was his turn to laugh, she had always been clever and could read him like any one of her books. He was trying to adjust trying to live his life but so much had changed and it was hard, sometimes late at night he wished that Fred had been the one to awake not him, or that they had never gone to the battle, maybe that he could have stayed on here for longer.

Her eyes were questioning him and he had to answer her then and there.

"I'm adjusting. Look, it's difficult Hermione. Sometimes I wish, I wish that I had woken sooner so I wouldn't have so much to adjust too and other times I wish I were Fred and won't have to adjust."

She frowned and he quickly pulled her even closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's not all that bad Hermione, look give me another few months and I'll be fine it's just learning to be me again. I don't know who I am at the moment. You've all grown up and me... I still feel seventeen, not nearly twenty. I'll get it though."

She smiled and nodded as the song ended. It was more upbeat and as they were about to start again Harry felt somebody push him slightly and he grinned seeing Ron jump in his place spinning Hermione around.

Happily Harry went back to the table where Neville had April on his lap while Tonks looked glumly around them. He sat next to Tonks and smiled.

"How's mummy doing?"

"Don't Harry, it's a nightmare, my feet are always aching and I can't see them anymore but Ginny did tell me they're swollen so maybe it's best I can't see them."

"Tonks, they're not that bad. And just think it'll be worth it when you have the baby, think a little one running around like a lunatic."

"We're going to call him Sirius."

She said it so suddenly that Harry was caught by surprise by it. He didn't know what to make of that. But he smiled at her.

"He'd love that Remus named his son after him."

"I know plus mum has convinced me that I have to stick to tradition and name the child after a star or constellation. So we had agreed that if it were a girl she would have been called Cassiopeia Lily Lupin, but if it was a boy Sirius James Lupin."

Harry smiled at the choice of names.

"So Remus convinced you that the names of his friends were the best choice."

"Yes I wanted to call him Sirius Harry, but everybody has called their son Harry, it's the most common name in our world now, so we went with the ordinal, James, the father of Harry. It's funny."

"What do you mean Harry is common!?"

Neville looked up and April was smiling at him. She met Harry's eye as she answered him

"I worked on the baby care unit for a while and when you ask them what they're going to call their son, it normally has Harry in it somewhere along the way. I think the best one I heard was a girl named Heather Grimal she had twins a boy and a girl well she named them get this Harry Ronald Neville Grimal and Hermione Ginevra Luna Grimal. Said she could choose between the six of you."

Ginny who had just sat down with Remus snorted.

"Poor kids have to put up with being called Ronald and Ginevra."

"That's you're name Gin!"

"Don't remind me Nev, I hate it... come on, Ginevra? How old is that?"

"It's better than Nymphadora."

"Only just."

Tonks smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Mothers... who'd have them?"

"Well at least we know nobody will ever say that about me!"

Everyone fell silent and Harry was sure he'd missed something but he didn't have time to say anything as Remus looked at him.

"What are you doing sitting down, you should be up there dancing away enjoying yourself."

"Ron stole my partner back."

"Well lucky for you that I'm an old man who needs to sit down so you can take my partner."

Harry looked from Remus to Tonks and back to Remus before he carefully chose his words.

"I think Tonks needs to rest."

Remus laughed and the smile on his face reached his eyes easily.

"I was talking about Ginny, now go on."

Ginny smiled as she stood offering her arm to him. He happily took it and they began to dance slowly around the hall, neither said anything for a while and finally Harry had to speak.

"I think you'd make a great mother Gin, maybe one day you'll have kids."

She just shook her head and smiled at him.

"Who needs kids when you have Hermione and Ron, once they're married I bet they'll make mum proud with the number of kids they'll have. They deserve it the amount of time they've waited."

He nodded as Ginny leaned her head gently on his shoulder.

"That reminds me they're having a wedding planner over tomorrow all day. Ron has been trying to find ways of getting out of it but he told me he'll do it because he knows you'll be stuck there too."

"You mean I have to help plan their wedding!"

"No, look I have the day off again tomorrow so come round mine and we'll have a well I was going to say a girly day in but that might offend you."

"Will there be chocolate?"

"Yes and wine and other junk food."

"Okay then a girly day in sounds fine."

They continued to dance away until eleven o'clock sounded. It was then that McGonagall rose and told the students it was time for bed, they quickly began to leave and then the guests two were going. It wasn't long until only a few remained and they sat around a large table to talk about some important business.

* * *

Thanks people and look we're back at Hogwarts the place where it all began. I know the story is going slow but I promise you its speeding up because there's only about thirty chapters so yeah.

**Brilliant-author16** yeah it is bad that so many people died, basically I kept who I had to and then I thought well there's too many people for me to write through so lets rid myself of some of these. The only ones I wish I had kept are the twins I love those two.

**Jessie** if you like people being drunk you'll love this story I think from here on in they're drinking in almost every chapter I've sort of turned them into alcoholics especially Snape, but oh well its what older people do we drink!

**Maiden-of-hope **may I ask what you think is unrealistic about it? If it's the whole Hagrid thing then I totally agree with you because I find him difficult to get into it's the way he speaks its hard which is why you don't find many of my stories with him in.

**Potter4prez **I think the feast is a little bit of a let down (we don't see the feast) but it was a way for Harry to met April and to introduce another problem which comes up in the next chapter

**Annie **Ginny's story is coming up although now I've written it I think it's a bit weak, so you'll have to let me know what you think (after the cliff hangers anyway)

**Emma-Lizzy-Black **don't worry I won't kill you if you only want to say good that's fine with me as long as your enjoying the story I'm happy

Well that's it and now I'm going to write some more (I've nearly finished this story)

Kris


	20. Chapter 20: Drinking At Hogwarts

Just Old Friends

Chapter 20: Drinks at Hogwarts

It felt completely different sitting at the table now that everybody had left. Before anything was done, Dumbledore (who had been in charge of the evening) waved his wand and all the small tables, including their own, disappeared.

Then with another wave of his wand, the House tables were back in place then smiling he led the way to the end of one of the tables. Harry noticed instantly that it was the Gryffindor table and as he took his seat, his smile widened.

This was one of those things he had wanted to do since waking up; come back to Hogwarts and sit at the Gryffindor table. Now with Hermione on his left and Ron on his right he felt back at home as if for the first time everything would be all right.

Few had remained behind after the party; only a handful really. Remus had sent Tonks home with April as she was complaining about how tired she really was, and April, knowing that something was going on that she wasn't involved in, went with her.

Hagrid too had disappeared he was needed back in France and so with a goodbye and a 'see ya at Christmas' he too was gone. Percy had been sent home and had been asked to take Bill with him for the time being.

He didn't look happy but he knew that his brother needed him and since Bill and Charlie were staying with him, Bill really couldn't go back without him so with Charlie promising to pass on whatever was discussed, they too left.

The last of the group that Harry had thought would stay was Wood, but he said that with the very early start tomorrow he wouldn't be able to stay. But he would get Percy to fill him in later, so that left a few of them to sit at the Gryffindor table.

Harry had sit near the end of the table with Ron on his right. Next to Ron was Neville, who wasn't seated on the bench, but in his wheelchair at the head of the table. On Harry's left was Hermione, and on hers was Ginny.

Opposite them was a familiar looking lot, next to Neville and opposite Ron was Remus and next to him was Dumbledore, then McGonagall, Snape and lastly Flitwick. They were all quiet for a moment before Snape spoke up.

"Mudblood Mix."

From nowhere the drink appeared on the table and he smiled at those around him. Ron looked very happy as he followed with his order for Firewhisky. Neville smiled as he asked for his Vodka and Remus his Marauder Mix.

Hermione looked at the four of them in disgust.

"You shouldn't have anymore to drink, you've been on champagne all night,"

"Yes Miss Granger, but I like my Mudbloods. So if you don't mind… care to join us Harry."

He remembered the state he had been in last night and grimaced slightly, but the memory of the Mudblood Mix was just too tempting and he quickly added his order to the table. Hermione gave him a look which spoke more than any word she had ever uttered to him, but Ginny was one the one to stick up for them.

"Oh come on, Hermione! It's a party after all, let them drink. In fact I think I'll join them. I'll have a Marauder Mix. Make that two; Hermione you'll love it, trust me."

So with that, the two girls joined them as Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall all settled for a plain glass of red wine each.

When each was happily settled with their wine, Dumbledore began to speak

"It's great to see you all together again my friends and this is a time of celebration what with us having Harry back… but alas we cannot all be happy all the time, bad things are beginning to happen again.

"If Voldemort is back again, I'm leaving; come on it took me two years to recover from the last battle."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly

"No Harry it is not Tom. This time, someone of your own age has managed to rally together his troops and is planning to attack in the summer, we will let him prepare himself his men and then we'll stop him."

"You mean Draco, don't you Minister."

"Yes Hermione, and come on you can call me Albus just like everyone else."

She blushed but nobody really noticed as Neville spoke up quickly.

"You can't let him get his men together, Albus. Now I know you're wise in ways I'm not even going to pretend to understand but I know Malfoy is trouble and that he could do it because he's learnt from the mistakes Voldemort made; he'll make sure he doesn't make them and then we'll be in trouble. We can't even use Harry as a secret weapon since he knows Potter is back."

Snape who had already reached his fourth Mudblood Mix was slurring as he spoke up.

"Longbottom right. Stop Draco quickly."

"Thank you Severus for your contribution. I must say Minerva. I never had trouble with him as a drunk until he decided to become friends with Remus. And to think all those years, we thought James and Sirius were leading him astray."

Remus was unable to answer for he had been racing Ron on drinking games and both were already in a bad state.

So the meeting turned to lighter things as they sat together. Harry found that he enjoyed this. It was something he never could have seen himself doing sitting drinking with this range of people but he was glad that he had. And he made a mental note to get Hermione to help him make a large batch of hangover cure tomorrow because they were going to need it.

* * *

Hey guys so another post for you all, I'm hoping to have another one for you all before Christmas

**Brilliant-author16 **yes you can't have a girly day without chocolate, I'm having fun making them friends and then slowly it will turn into more. Anyway there are so many characters in the story that I had to pull people out and surprisingly the twins are the ones I'm missing the most

**Jessie **You sound fun when you're drunk, I think the last time I was really drunk was in March and then I fell over and got my shoe stuck in a hole in the pavement, and I walked home with James and Claire and it was freezing and I had this tiny skirt on and a little top with no jacket and the next day in work was lots of fun. I think I'm slowly turning Snape into one of us!

**Maiden-of-hope **thank you for being so honest I really appreciate it. I feel that parts are unrealistic and that probably is a part, which is unrealistic. The thing was I didn't want to stay on the topic of the battle I thought that everybody would want to move on and basically I didn't like writing it in this story since the main plot is Harry and Ginny. Mind I didn't want to kill Luna off but I made the mistake of starting this off as a Luna and Harry story and I didn't see her leaving him even if he was in the coma so that was the only idea I had.

**Annie** yes Harry having a girly day does sound funny, but you'll see the girly day in the post I'm about to send you in the beta reading thing, no wait it's the one after the next one. But I like the idea because it's a good way to have just the two of them together without anybody else there

**Harryp123 **well thank you and I hope you like this chapter

**Potter4prez **yes a girly day with Ginny will be fun and I liked the last chapter because it was fun having Hermione dance with Harry and then Ron push in plus a good way to met April

**Emma Lizzy Black **thank you hun hope you enjoy

So please review when you're done

Kris


	21. Chapter 21: The Wedding Planner

Just Old Friends

Chapter 21: The Wedding Planner

Much to Harry's relief, a cup of Hangover Cure was seated on the table with his glasses when he woke in the morning. It wasn't early, nearly eleven, but he felt refreshed and better than the night before.

Quickly he gulped the cure down and ran into the bathroom. Turning on the taps, he allowed the water to run into the bath and he added bubbles to it. As it neared the top he stopped it and undressed and climbed in leaving his glasses on.

He had learnt in Hogwarts a spell that would stop them from steaming up in the bath steam and from getting soaked and he had been using it ever since. The warmth took over his body and he felt all his muscles relax.

Then the door opened and a woman screamed. Harry lowered his head under the water taking a deep breath wondering how long it would be before she left. His breath was running out and he had to come to the surface.

His head moved above the rim and he saw Hermione standing there laughing lightly while fanning a woman next to her.

"Cassandra its okay, honestly its only Harry."

"I thought you said the man you're marrying is called Ronald."

"Hey, what's going on?"

From behind the two women Harry could see Ron's head looking into the bathroom; his hair was all tossed and he had a morning shadow that he needed to shave off.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Cassandra this is my fiancé Ron and the man in the tub is our best friend Harry. You two this is Cassandra the wedding planner. So you better both hurry up and come downstairs."

She lead the woman Cassandra back out of the room and Harry wondered if she had come in to use the toilet, although she had never gotten around to that. Ron smirked at his head.

"You scare the wedding planner?"

"Think so, I didn't know she was going to come in when I was in the bath, did I now?"

Ron just shook his head as he moved over to the toilet pushing up the seat. Harry ignored him as he rubbed shampoo into his scalp. Then he saw Ron over by the sink going through his morning rituals.

"You know what Harry, I think she's going to make us wear those muggle tuxedo things that she is always going on about."

"Why not? It's her big day."

"It's mine too!"

"Yes but come on how much are you going to have to do in planning it?"

"Turn up for my fitting."

"Exactly, let her do it her way and you know no matter what happens the wedding is going to be fantastic."

"Yeah, plus you'll be helping me."

"Why me?"

"Best man duties mate. Hey, you can help me pick a tuxedo; I wonder if they do any in the cannons colour."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think Hermione will let you wear orange."

Ron just nodded as he left the room and headed back into his bedroom to dress. It seemed like it was going to be a long day if Hermione was wedding planning and there was no way that Ron was getting out of it.

Draining the water Harry got out and wrapped himself in a towel. Heading back into his own room he quickly dried himself and dressed. He slung on a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt and pulled his feet into his trainers.

Quickly he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Hermione and Cassandra had spread themselves out on the table and Ron was leaning against the unit with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He looked up as Harry walked in and pulled a face showing he was already bored senseless at this. Harry smiled as he opened the cupboard door and pulled down a mug. Ron quickly spoke up.

"There's some in the pot."

This drew Hermione's attention straight to Harry, he smiled softly at her and she smiled back.

"Cassandra this is Harry Potter, he's the best man so we'll need to find a decent tuxedo for him as well."

"Can Harry's be orange?"

"NO!"

Harry and Hermione's voices mixed into one; he wasn't surprised she had reacted the same way; he would not be in orange; black yes, white if he had to, but tuxedo wise that was it. If it were robes, well then possibly blue or green; but never orange.

Without looking up he headed to the fridge and got himself the bacon out and headed back to the cooker, as he placed two slices on the grill Ron's stomach lurched. Without waiting he put another two slices on.

He worked in silence as Hermione and the woman conversed about how to adapt the muggle ceremony into a wizarding one. He passed Ron the bacon sandwiches as he drunk down his coffee.

Ten minutes later and Ron had taken his seat at the table looking through the magazines.

"Harry what do you think of this place, its look a bit tacky doesn't it?"

Harry looked at the picture and laughed

"That's Westminster Abbey, it's the best in the muggle world."

"Oh."

He looked at a complete loss but it made Harry laugh more than ever before. Then leaning down towards Hermione he kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you both tonight."

Hermione spun in her chair to look at him.

"You're going out?"

"Only to see Ginny, we're going to catch up."

Hermione nodded and looked back at the magazine, he took that as his cue to leave.

"Oh, Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Tell Ginny I'll be around tomorrow for her and Tonks to help me decide on the wedding details, since you and Ron will be useless."

"Hey I recent that!"

"You wanted a orange tux Ron, how is that helping."

"I'll tell her okay Hermione. Oh and it was a pleasure meeting you Cassandra."

He saw the witch blush as he disappeared to Ginny's home.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter in a while that I actually like for this story so I'm quite happy with the way it worked out, and that this is the last chapter before 2005 (I won't have time until January to post again!)

So I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed

**Harryp123** glad that you enjoyed the last chapter hope you like this one

**Brilliant-author16** yeah I had to think up a believable drink and that's how both Marauders Mix and Mudblood Mix came into it, I think I'd prefer the Mudblood Mix myself its actually quite close to my drink!

**Potter4prez** thank you hope you like this chapter

**Annie** yeah drinking is fun and a drunken Harry and Snape is always funny, as for the girly day well I think you're going to be shocked by it, I'll explain in the email

**Jessie** yeah Remus is the bad influence really, he's just slier than the other two so he never got caught as much as they did! Drunken nights are always fun I'm going out with the guys from work tomorrow so I'll be hung over Christmas Day and I have three bottles of wine for Christmas Day so I'll be hung over Boxing Day (and I'm working 10 till 1!)

**Emma-Lizzy-Black** glad that you enjoyed hope you like this one

**Chica91** Disney for nationals, you're so lucky I'd love to go to Disney (I'm more likely to go to the Paris one though) and yep one more before Christmas but no more before New Year

Anyway I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, in Welsh

Nadolig Llawen

a Blwyddyn Newydd Dda

Have a good time and keep safe

Kris


	22. Chapter 22: Ginny's Place

Just Old Friends

Chapter 22: Ginny's place

Harry looked at the door in front of him, it was plain just a brown door among so many other doors. Ginny's place was already different to Hermione and Ron's. Firstly, she lived on her own and in a flat in London itself, close to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Before he could knock the door one behind him opened and he heard a small gasp. Turning around he bit his mouth as his eyes bulged at what he saw.

"What you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend, is that a crime?"

"You've never been here before."

"I was in a coma for two years otherwise I would have been here."

"A coma."

"Yes. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Live here."

Harry nodded his head, as did Dudley before he turned and left out of the building.

"Oh, Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Mum died last year."

Mixed emotions flowed through his body, some of sorrow and pity but surprisingly he found he wasn't really bothered by the news.

"I'm sorry for you Dudley. She loved you a lot."

"Yeah, I'll tell dad that you send your sympathy."

With that Dudley was gone and Harry knocked the door in front of him. Ginny answered with a smile on her face, which quickly turned sour.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Dudley lives opposite you."

"I knew I had heard of him before, couldn't figure out where though. Come in you don't need to stand on the doorstep."

Looking around inside it was simply decorated the walls were a fresh cream, the floor wooden and the seats a brown leather. Harry sat on the sofa and smiled at her.

"Nice place, very homely."

"I like it, its weird because its so quiet but…"

"But its home."

She smiled at her friend as she placed two glasses on the small table.

"I hope you don't mind white wine but I think you've had enough Firewhisky the last two days."

"I think I'm gonna have to go back to hospital to have detox my liver can't be liking all this drink."

Ginny laughed as she lowered herself into the seat next to Harry and took her wine in hand.

"So, how you coping?"

"Alright."

"Liar!"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the floor. Ginny was good at this; Hermione had picked up on it, but nobody else seemed to notice or just pretended that they hadn't noticed it.

"Come on Harry, look a lot has changed but its not all that bad."

"I wish that Fred had woken up and that I was still in the coma. I wish that I hadn't woken up and that I had died."

Ginny's gasp brought his eyes to her and he saw the stunned look on her face.

"Oh come on Gin, you're telling me that sometimes you wish that you didn't have to live like this, that maybe you hadn't have made it through."

"Yes. Okay I feel that way sometimes but then I remember how many people gave their lives for me to live and then I'm thankful to still be alive. To know what its like to live in a world where we don't fear Voldemort that's got to be better."

Harry nodded as he took a mouthful of wine.

"Do you sometimes wish that the final battle hadn't come so soon, that maybe we could have had another few days just so that we could stay with those that we loved. So that we could have hugged them one more time, given them a kiss and told them that we loved them."

"They knew that we loved them Harry. Luna knew that, mum did, so did dad and Fred and George. Sometimes I do wish that I could have that time back again. That I had been able to sit in the Burrow one last time with them, that I could taste mums cooking once more but I have the memories I know that they're sacrifice was made for the greater good for everyone, for their grandchildren so that in a hundred years time somebody can say, Fred Weasley he's my great Uncle and he fought and helped free us."

Harry nodded and sighed.

"I never thought of it that way before. Think Ron and Hermione's grandchildren will study about us all in History of Magic and they can say that they're grandparents were there, that they're aunts and uncles helped fight and maybe even they'll appreciate us even more."

Ginny smiled and got up as the doorbell rang. When she came back in she had Chinese food with her.

"I hope you don't mind but I didn't feel like cooking."

They ate in silence and when they had finished Harry remembered a question he wanted to ask.

"Ginny what happened to you in the battle, people keep hinting something bad happened but nobody will tell me."

Ginny sighed and met Harry's gaze.

"Harry it was bad, you see what happened was…"

* * *

And there ends another chapter, so for the long wait you've all had but Christmas and new year has been hectic what with work and my lovely beta going away.

The first thing you might notice about this chapter is that Dudley is there. Originally it was one of those nosey old neighbours who looks out her blinds every time somebody goes to Ginny's door but I thought I'd add Dudley for some later fun, and Petunia dying was just one of those things.

Now I'm guessing my reviews are going to go along the line of you can't leave off there and all that but I think it's time I left you with a cliffy and before you all ask I'll try to update soon but exams start a week tomorrow so it might be two weeks before the next chapter.

But to answer all your last reviews

**Brilliant-author16** yes I liked the wedding planner, I wanted something fun to show why Harry was leaving and I was originally going to have Hermione walk in and tell him to hurry up because they were planning downstairs and she wanted his view but I liked the wedding planner instead. As for more Ginny and Harry the next lot of chapters are now going to show them getting close, although there will be a brief stop while Tonks has the baby!

**Harryp123 **thank you for the review hope you like this chapter

**Chica91** oh now I'm jealous I'd love to go to America but my mother doesn't want to go to America its never interested to her, but crossing my fingers I might get to go to Egypt next year!

**Emma Lizzy Black** yeah I like the idea of Ron trying to help but being useless and then Harry just skiving so he won't get in Hermione's way because he's got some idea of the way she'll react

**Maiden of Hope** oh thank you for the Merry Christmas in the other languages and the orange tux well it just made me laugh I can just see Ron wanting one.

**Annie **yes he's got ginger hair so orange is a big no no but I think it's Ron's personality that makes him want to try to help after all its his wedding too but the fact is he likes orange

**Potter4prez **yes him and orange tuxes its always got to be fun

Well I better go not well and the room is starting to spin

Kris


	23. Chapter 23: Ginny's Secret

Just Old Friends

Chapter 23: Ginny's secret

"Ginny, what happened to you in the battle? People keep hinting something bad happened but nobody will tell me."

Ginny sighed and met Harry's gaze.

"Harry it was bad, you see what happened was…"

A head appeared in the fire and Ginny jumped. Neville's face grinned at the two friends.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought I'd give you the heads up. Dumbledore is calling a meeting tonight; seems Draco is already making his moves, he wants everybody at the Ministry by eight tonight."

"Thanks Neville, do you know what's happening?"

"Sorry Gin, no idea, I'll leave you two alone."

Neville's face disappeared and Ginny looked back at Harry.

"Looks like trouble."

"Indeed Miss Weasley, I'm guessing that Neville has gotten here before I did."

Harry grinned at his old Headmaster.

"Yes sir, Neville bet you to us. But if I was you, I'd go to Hermione and Ron's next. They're discussing wedding plans and you want to get there before Hermione invites that Cassandra to stay for dinner or something."

"Indeed."

Dumbledore's head disappeared from view and again Harry was left alone with Ginny.

"So you were saying Gin?"

"Oh my injury… yeah, you see; I lost my family and my fiancé to the war."

"Oh yes, _that's_ the big secret everyone is keeping from me Gin. I didn't wake up yesterday you know."

"No, it's been oh… five months."

The laughter that ran through the room lightened the atmosphere. Harry took Ginny's hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"What happened Gin?"

"It's bad. I hate thinking about it."

"I know that, but everyone keeps saying that it's up to you to say and Neville and Hermione have both hinted that it's something big."

She sighed and pulled her hand away from his.

"I was throwing curses around during the battle everything was so intense. I remember wondering if I was going to live or die there and then. I remember seeing the carriage fall on Neville and screaming out."

She looked up and her eyes were filled with tears. Harry picked her hand up gently and rubbed the back with his thumb.

"I was so scared Harry; Luna was dead, I'd seen her fall, Ron was in a state and now Neville was caught under the carriage. I didn't know what to do I wanted to see them all, take all of them into my arms and hug them all, but I couldn't.

"I moved over to the carriage with Seamus and we started to pull at the thing just trying to remove it, it wasn't working though. A curse was flung at us and we had to scatter. Neville was unconscious and I couldn't help but think he was dead."

Harry could see the tears flowing down her face in great amounts now; it was scary how much she was crying. He didn't know what to do so pulled her to him. He had her on his lap rocking her back and forth, one hand resting on her back and the other on her hair.

She was crying so hard that he didn't know if she was ever going to stop and suddenly he knew that he should just support her, forget asking questions. He didn't know how long they were like that for, but it was long enough.

Ginny pulled away and moved back to her seat opposite him wiping her eyes as she went. She smiled shyly at Harry.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, it's alright. Tell you what why don't we drop it and –"

"No, it's something everyone knows about and it isn't really a big deal I'm used to it; it's just thinking about the battle that's hard because even though I'm happy to be alive and I love having my memories of those I love, I don't want to remember them dying."

Harry just nodded at her as she picked up her wine glass and downed what was left and gently placed it back on the table.

"It's weird really; Malfoy stood over me, Lucius that is. He looked me up and down and spat on me. Said that it was my kind that was destroying the purity of the wizarding world. That I cared for Mudbloods and half bloods and so I would pay for it. I told him I wasn't afraid to die."

She laughed gently meeting Harry's eyes.

"He said there are many things worse than death and hit me with Cruico. I remember the pain like it was yesterday. I bit my tongue to stop from yelling out and I remember the taste of blood in my mouth; it was infectious.

"Then the pain left. Hermione was right behind Malfoy and he knew she was there, he turned and disarmed her quickly she stood there with a wand at her chest. He looked at her in the same way he had me. Said that he was sure he wouldn't get away with killing her but he'd give her an existence far worse, cut her off at the heart."

Ginny shook her head slowly

"I remember seeing his mouth form words and without thinking I jumped in front of her, pushing Hermione to the ground. The spell hit me and I felt this funny turn inside I wanted to be sick to lie down and not move."

She looked directly at Harry now

"It was the Infructuosus curse Harry, that's what he used on me. I can never have children."

* * *

A/N: _Infructuosus_is Latin for infertileI looked it up so now you know what the secret was that they've been keeping to themselves Ginny can't have children.

Okay so I was planning on letting you wait longer but with exams next week it meant I had to post now otherwise you wouldn't get any more story until February.

**Brilliant-author16 **well thank you for letting me sidetrack so Tonks can have her baby I think she might be glad that you've allowed it! As for the whole Ginny/Harry thing its slowly becoming more them, in fact I think I've got it planned out how they're going to get together you just have to watch the space

**Harryp123** I don't think that Dudley will play to big a role in this story it'll be just bumping into each other when leaving and things, and no pranks are planned.

**Annie **a hyper Annie is a scary Annie; I feel so sorry for Ava having to put up with hyper Annie (mind a hyper Kris isn't much better and it's a drunken Kris tonight so it'll be fun) as for orange, well I like the idea I can just see Ron trying to turn things orange at the wedding, but yeah I think Hermione like you must hate orange

**Avadne** again wow all 22 chapters in one go wow. I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry about hyper Annie don't think I can really help (it might be best to hide the coke and not let her drink litres of the stuff) anyway thanks for the review

**Chica91 **yeah it is odd just having Dudley turn up and I don't think the Ginny thing was as bad as it could have been but yeah its bad for her because she can't have that huge family like her parents had so yeah bad.

**Hermione2be** yeah a cliffy is bad but it could have been worse, at least I have the next chapter here for you

**Potter4prez** you think its emotional, wow I didn't think so but maybe its because I have a rock instead of a heart and don't get emotional about anything but thanks for the review

Like I said earlier I doubt there'll be more post before February or at least in the next two weeks, so hope you enjoy

Kris


	24. Chapter 24: Reactions

Just Old Friends

Chapter 24: Reactions

"It was the Infructuosus curse Harry, that's what he used on me. I can never have children."

Harry saw the small tears that still sat in Ginny's eyes; he leaned over and hugged her tightly to his chest. He could smell lavender in her hair as he rested his chin on top of her head. She was crying gently and they sat like that for ten minutes before she pulled back.

"See that's my secret, I took a curse for Hermione so now she can have children and I can't."

"I'm so sorry Gin, I didn't know"

"It's alright like I said I'm use to it, and hey its not as if I have anybody to have children with."

"But one day you might have."

"Yeah and I can still have the fun that is involved in making a baby I just don't ever have to worry about getting pregnant."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he couldn't help but laugh at her. She grinned as she popped a chocolate in her mouth.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone taken you to see Luna yet?"

"But Gin, she's dead!"

"I know that I mean her grave."

Harry looked at her as she put another chocolate in her mouth.

"No, and if you eat anymore of them you'll get fat!"

"I'll take you tomorrow before work and I don't care, I like chocolate"

She stuck her tongue out and Harry reached out and grabbed it between his thumb and finger.

"Do that again Weasley and I'll really pull your little tongue out of your head."

He let her tongue go and rubbed his fingers in her shirt.

"Ginny?"

"What?"

"Have you spoken to Neville about not having children."

"Why? We're not together anymore."

"But he works on discovering new cures maybe just maybe he'll be able to find a cure for you."

"It's incurable"

"At the moment, most things are incurable to begin with but who knows in the future–"

"In the future I can adopt children if I ever want any, but at the moment I'm happy. Come on not many girls my age can say honestly that they don't worry about ending up pregnant, I can though."

Harry looked at her face she did seem happy and he nodded at her, the spent the afternoon just chatting and laughing and it was with light hearts they headed to the ministry at eight o'clock.

* * *

First of all I'd like to apologise for the long time without posting but I have been really busy, but on the bright side I finished my exams yesterday which means I'll have a bit more time to post but I start back at University on Monday so if there isn't much post its because of the workload.

**Annie **well since this is a story based on Harry and Ginny falling in love it wouldn't work if she was dead would it Annie, use your head! Yeah Ron is still a bit funny but I like the way this is going, and I think I'm nearing the end of it, but I'll explain that when you get back and I can email you.

**Brilliant author16 **Yes Tonks will be happy you've agreed but so will Remus because it means he gets to be a dad. As for the whole Ginny thing you'll have to wait and see but they will not be using the method you suggest if and that's a big if they have children it will be through a magical cure.

**Maiden of Hope **thank you I was hoping to tie in everything else so you could understand the beginning and why it was like that

**Potter4prez **yep you knew it but its good for now. Yeah exams were all right I think I only failed one of them so that's a plus and good luck with yours

**Chica91 **thanks I'm glad you liked it and that you thought it was a surprise there will be more to come yet! Oh and I'm glad you haven't been hurrying me to post more. I'm trying to upload the first chapter of EYL on mugglenet but I've had it rejected twice, but I'm working on it now so you should have a new story on there soon as well.

**Avadne** Yes hyper-angry Annie can't be nice at least there's a few thousand miles between her and me when she's like that ;D I'm glad you liked all the posts and I can't wait for you to update it looks like we're both now waiting on Annie.

**Jessie **yep big family and now the only Weasley who can't have kids (well from the ones alive) but it'll work out well Jessie, I was think of your story and Claire when I wrote this, so you've inspired something there.

Okay with that said I have some bad news for you all. Annie (who is the first person I've replied to on here) is my lovely beta. Well Annie's parents have decided its time for a family holiday. Now she's not back until next week, I think, no sorry it's the week after next. Well she's not back till February.

Well the problem is that this is the last chapter of this story she has beta read. So the story is now again on hold until she returns, I'm sorry for this but its summer over in Australia so we must let her have her holidays since we will want ours in our summer.

But if you're at a lost of what to read maybe you could try to read another one of my stories its one called Choices it's a MWPP story but telling it through choices instead of in this style.

Well have a good week and there will be more in February

Kristina


	25. Chapter 25: Meeting

Just Old Friends

Chapter 25: Meeting

As the clock chimed eight and Dumbledore's door closed to everyone, few people were inside. He was, of course, at the head of the meeting with McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape, there representing Hogwarts interests.

Then Remus sat with Tonks who looked very tired as if she wanted to be anywhere but here. Dumbledore had insisted that she stay at home but she had refused saying she wanted in on any meeting.

Then there were Neville, Hermione and Ron sat together talking lightly. He hadn't asked anyone else to come to the meeting with the exception of Harry and Ginny who had yet to turn up. Maybe they were drunk; it was turning into a major problem with Harry, and, of course, Snape.

They would wait another five minutes for those two before having to start the meeting.

* * *

"Ginny, come on we're late!"

"I'm coming hang on."

She was bent over tying her shoelace just as the lift's door opened. Without hesitation Harry moved towards her and bending down scooped her up throwing her on his shoulder taking off at a run towards Dumbledore's office.

"Harry put me down this minute!"

"Not till we get into the office."

He carried on running and as he got to the door he threw it open and stepped inside. Everyone turned to look at him and he smiled lightly at everyone.

"Sorry we're late its Ginny's fault."

"Is not I'm not the one who got locked in the bathroom, now put me down."

"Oh no you didn't just say –"

"Yes I did, now put me –"

Ginny never finished the sentence as Harry let her drop in a heap on the floor he laughed at the look on her face and took his seat.

"So, what's going on then?"

Dumbledore looked at him and indicated for Ginny to take a seat.

"Things have changed;, for some reason, Draco has pulled out of his plan."

Everyone fell quiet and Tonks spoke up.

"Why?"

"From what I can tell he's going to give himself more time to get more people that means more time for us."

"But why?"

Harry wanted to know that as well, he shared a look at Hermione and wondered. What would make Draco Malfoy back down? It couldn't be time because he would want to surprise them, but what if he had learnt that to try now would be to fail.

Snape spoke up though looking at them all.

"Dominique's having a baby."

Harry looked around the room it seemed everyone understood the meaning behind those words except him he felt like an idiot among the wise. Tonks seemed to pick up on this though.

"Dominique is Draco's wife."

"Wait what about Pansy?"

"Mrs. Goyle now mate, Draco got lucky and got himself a looker in a wife."

He heard the smack that greeted Ron for this comment but he still felt a bit confused but luckily, Remus was still watching him.

"Dominique's French; her father was a distant cousin of Narcissa's. They decided to unite their family more closely and since Draco is Lucius and Narcissa's only son he had to marry her for the good of the Malfoy's."

Ron who was still rubbing his arm smiled.

"You should have heard Pansy when she found out, it was announced two days before we finished Hogwarts, I swear I knew she was big but I never knew she had such a large set of lungs the noise was enormous would have even frightened Remus when he was in wolf state."

Harry chuckled when Hermione just rolled her eyes but Neville smiling spoke up.

"He had a lucky escape, Ron was right she's gorgeous. She's one of these women that shouldn't exist, she's tall about 5"10 at least, blonde hair that flows in curls down her back, bright blue eyes and dimples when she smiles. Enough to make any woman want to kill her."

From the way that all the women were now looking Harry believed that to be true.

"So what we going to do?"

Dumbledore smiled at Ginny his eyes twinkling.

"We'll just wait I think we're safe for the next couple of years. Draco's a family man that's the one decent thing about him no matter what he wants to do within the wizarding world he puts his family first so we'll be safe for a while."

With that they all went home for another night.

* * *

Okay so not a lot but I changed my mind about the plot line and they were going to go to war and on the day before the battle Harry was going to declare his love for Ginny, but I've decided to take it in a completely different direction which means the war with Draco is pointless so I'm making him a dad and he's going to be a happy father for a while instead.

Oh sorry as well about the lateness of the posting but Annie was away and then I was ill but here's the next instalment and I hope to have the next one up at some point next week

**Brilliant Author **thanks for the review, at the moment they're just friends but its because of Harry's past, he's still madly in love with Luna but you'll see more of this in later chapters

**Maiden of Hope** thanks for the reply but I'm afraid I have let you down. I decided I wanted to make this big scene with Luna's grave but I didn't want to have an emotional scene twice because at the grave it would be the same thing, him trying to get over the death and move on. So the grave scene comes later at a more crucial point.

**Harryp123 **thanks for the review and I'm glad you like hope you like this one as well.

**Chica91 **thanks for reviewing well I'm a fan of Ginny and Neville and Luna with Harry. In fact the start pairings are my favourite but this is working out although it is rather slow at the moment. Hope you enjoy this and I've started posting another story on mugglenet.

**Avadne** I forget to add you at the bottom of FFMN and Choices so I'll do it here under each one. I like the idea of Ginny being so close to Hermione that she would take a curse for her, I think its one of those questions would you risk everything for a friend and I decided that in this case Ginny would, plus it helped the story along.

FFMN – Yes Peter's was my favourite fear to write I just love the idea that he's scared of his girlfriend's father. Keep reading though because we're going to have some major turns in the plot line (two certain Gryffindor purebloods get together – for a little while) but I'm having fun.

Choices – Yes in this case Remus and Lily weren't friends but now that they have both become prefects they're friends but it isn't going to be smooth running in fact there shall be a lot of twists, like the chapter I've just posted and the next two after it.

FT – Yeah I like Dean as well and look out for a squeal to it, I already have the first three chapters written and I know how it's going to go as well.

Okay I think that's everything for your review Ava and sorry for missing you out on those other stories but I hope that answers all your questions but if you have anymore you know how to review or you can just see Annie and she'll give you my email addy.

**Jessie **thanks for reviewing hun and yes it is very much like what happened with Claire in fact that is where the inspiration for the condition came from I think you might be seeing some orphaned children later on in the story.

**Annie** Zombie Ginny and Harry yeah I think I have another story now planned mate, I can just see the vows not even death will part them, watch out she may eat brains! No just kidding thanks hun.

**EVERYONE **okay this is in case like me you only zone to your own name on these things I wanted to let you all know that Luna's grave will be coming but it won't be straight away it comes later on as I didn't want to repeat it too many times.

So I hope that I can post more soon and I promise that I will try it all depends on work and University and my lovely beta having some time since she's back in school now.

Kris


	26. Chapter 26: New Years Eve

Just Old Friends

Chapter 26: New Years Eve

Harry had settled into life in the wizarding world again and the weeks seemed to escape him. They were flying by faster than he had thought possible but he was enjoying the weeks as they passed him by.

Christmas was a quiet affair for them all. Harry spent the morning with Ron and Hermione in the living room, as Ron ripped his way through not only his own presents but Harry's as well, saying he enjoyed opening them.

They had then said goodbye and Ron and Hermione had gone to Percy's to be with the other Weasleys. Harry had heard their plan for the day they would spend the afternoon in Percy's with Robin and then go to the hospital and visit Fred and Molly followed by a trip to the graveyard to visit Arthur and George.

Hermione was also going to then go to the muggle graveyard and visit her parents while Charlie and Bill went to Fleur's. Harry though hadn't spent the afternoon with them. He had gone over to Tonks and Remus' place for dinner and then later had visited Luna's grave.

The week that followed flew by and before anybody new it, New Year's Eve had hit them, along with the merriment that went with it. It had been decided that they would have a party at their house and Hermione had spent the day cooking all types of food while Harry and Ron had gone to Diagon Alley to buy drinks.

At seven o'clock there was a knock on the door and Harry moved to answer it, he smiled at what he saw. Ginny stood there dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white top with a jacket over the top.

"You're early!"

"I know, I told Hermione I'd come over and help set up."

"Well in that case you're late, unless you can keep Ron from eating all the food."

"Done."

She grinned as she pushed pass and headed to the kitchen. For the next hour the four young adults set about decorating the living area and the kitchen. The doorbell sounded again at ten to eight and Ron answered it.

When Harry looked up a young girl was running at him. She had long flaming red hair and shining blue eyes with her front tooth missing. Before he could react she had flung her arms around his middle and was looking up at him smiling.

"Are you the real Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled down at the little girl.

"Yes I am, and you must be little Robin Weasley, my have you grown."

Her face brightened and she turned slightly catching sight of Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny did you hear that? Harry Potter knows my name!"

She laughed as she moved towards them

"He should do after all he use to change your nappies when you were little, although that was fun to watch he wasn't very good at it."

Robin's smile widened and Harry ruffled her hair.

"Did you really?"

"Yes, your granny use to make me and Ron do it, said it was good practice for when we were older."

She laughed as she ran towards Ron.

"Bit of a character, isn't she."

"Yep, the next generation of Weasleys… how scary is that!"

Soon more people were arriving; Neville and April arrived at the same time as Snape did. Then Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick showed up quickly followed by Wood, Bill and Charlie.

The party had been going for nearly an hour when the doorbell went and Hagrid entered with Remus and Tonks. Everyone was having a great time and Harry had found himself a little admirer in the form of Robin.

Harry was stood in the corner with Hagrid catching up on some news about what was happening in France when from nowhere Robin was on Harry's back. Hagrid was laughing so hard he was chocking on his drink.

"Uncle Harry?"

This caught Harry's attention. He wasn't an Uncle, although he had a feeling he would be to Hermione and Ron's children. Robin however, seemed to have adopted him into the family just like her grandparents had.

"Uncle Harry will you dance with me please?"

With a nod to Hagrid he moved away to the middle of the room where Percy was dancing with Penelope and Hermione and Ginny were dancing together with April. Quickly he swung the girl over his shoulder so that she was now standing on his shoes and danced with her.

The night was a success and at a few minutes to midnight the group gathered in a circle linking hands. Harry looked around at the people in the circle. On his left was Ginny and next to her Neville then April, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was holding hands also with Dumbledore who was next to McGonagall then there was Snape, Flitwick, Wood, Tonks, Remus, Charlie, Bill, Penelope, Percy and Robin. Robin although holding one of her fathers hands was also holding his.

Dumbledore started the countdown and they all stood there and as he got to ten they joined in

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!"

Then as one they all shouted

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

They laughed as they began to shake arms up and down and before Harry knew it they had started singing Auld Lang Syne.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And days of auld lang syne?  
And days of auld lang syne, my dear,  
And days of auld lang syne.  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And days of auld lang syne?

We twa hae run aboot the braes  
And pu'd the gowans fine.  
We've wandered mony a weary foot,  
Sin' auld lang syne.  
Sin' auld lang syne, my dear,  
Sin' auld lang syne,  
We've wandered mony a weary foot,  
Sin' auld ang syne.

We twa hae sported i' the burn,  
From morning sun till dine,  
But seas between us braid hae roared  
Sin' auld lang syne.

Sin' auld lang syne, my dear,  
Sin' auld lang syne.  
But seas between us braid hae roared  
Sin' auld lang syne.

And ther's a hand, my trusty friend,  
And gie's a hand o' thine;  
We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne.  
For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne."

Then as they pulled apart and let go of hands, the real fun of New Year's accrued. Harry found himself hugging all the men in the room and having a kiss from the women. Hermione grinned at him as she moved over, then laughing she grabbed his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers.

"Happy New Year, Harry."

Then she moved over to Neville. He didn't quite know how to take Hermione but she was rather drunk. April kissed him gently on the cheek as did Penelope but he found Tonks gave him a peck on the lips much the same way as Hermione.

Then he came to Ginny, she blushed as she wished him a happy new year and she kissed him gently on the lips as she had done with Neville. Before Harry had time to ponder on this he felt somebody tugging on his trousers.

Robin had her arms wide and so he bent down so he was on her level and let her give him a kiss. She laughed and ran away soon after. Harry heard Ron chuckling behind him.

"Looks like another one to add to the Potter fan club, eh Harry!"

He didn't have a chance to reply because a scream was heard from across the room. Tonks was sat on a chair holding her stomach. Hermione was quickly by her side and seemed to have quickly sobered up.

"Quick we have to get her to the hospital… she's in labour!"

* * *

Okay so we've moved into the new year and the baby is coming so things are changing fast I hope that you like this chapter it was fun to write**Maiden of Hope** yeah I like the fact that Harry was laughing I need to liven him up a bit and now here they all are laughing at new year hope you like 

**Harryp123** glad that you liked hope you like this one

**Annie** see that story is to come Harry Potter and the Dead Girlfriend, the story of the boy who has to overcome all the gossip when his girlfriend dies but then things get worse when she awakens from the grave and people comment on the way he has chosen to live. It might just work!

**Chica91** I'm glad you like this new direction I thought enough with war lets party instead so it shall be good I promise

**Brilliant author **he will move on but he's sorta still stuck there. Just because somebody dies doesn't stop you loving them and there's been so much change he's finding it hard to move on. You must remember everyone else has had nearly three years but he will move on

**Yamikeckley **it does suck but there's always ways around that and you'll find out more about those ways later

**Jessie **Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing hun,

Anyway next post will be after next Wednesday because I have seminar notes to prepare for next Wednesday as well as an essay due in. Hope you like this chapter though and please review

Kris


	27. Chapter 27: A New Baby

Just Old Friends

Chapter 27: A New Baby

That being said, Hermione, with the help of April, took Tonks from the party to the hospital. Everyone else looked around wondering what to do before Ginny took charge.

"Harry, take Remus to the hospital and everyone else will stay here. Send news when she has him."

Nodding, Harry took Remus' arm, which was shaking like mad, and they left the house for the hospital. When they arrived it was crowded as anything and Harry thought that it reminded him of the muggle New Year when they all ended up in hospital.

They pushed their way through to the front of the queue and Harry looked up at the sign looking for maternity. He found the floor and grabbing hold of Remus' hand ran up the stairs as fast as possible.

They reached the floor and Harry pulled Remus, who was still shaking, to the desk with a woman sitting there; she was flipping through some sort of magazine when Harry tapped the desk, making her jump.

"What?"

"We're looking for Nyphmadora Tonks Lupin, she's gone into labour."

The woman just raised an eyebrow at them, but it didn't matter because April appeared from one of the doors.

"Remus! Over here!"

He was still staring into space so Harry grabbed him and dragged him over to the door; he could see Tonks positioned on the bed screaming as Hermione stroked her forehead.

"Remus… get in… get in… here"

Tonks screamed again and Hermione took hold of her hand and together they did some sort of weird breathing… but it was enough, because Remus snapped out of wherever it was he had been, and ran to her side.

Harry stayed by the door as Remus began to stroke Tonks' forehead and whisper to her. Hermione turned and gave Harry a look he knew quite well and quickly, he left to sit in the waiting area while Tonks went through labour.

The hours passed and still the four remained in the delivery room. At seven in the morning Remus emerged from the room he looked very tired but was smiling lightly.

Harry quickly moved towards him and heard Remus' low voice.

"I'm a father!"

Then he wobbled and Harry quickly grabbed him taking the weight of the older man. He led him to sit down and within minutes Hermione was at the door.

"You can both come in now."

Smiling, Remus put his hand around Harry's shoulder and steered him into the room. Tonks looked exhausted she was practically asleep but he could see a bundle wrapped up in her arms.

Together with Remus he moved forward and peered into the sea of blankets. He could see a small face staring up at him; the baby held big, bright blue eyes and on top of his head sat a wave of sandy coloured hair.

Remus clapped him on the back and grinned

"Harry I'd like you to meet Sirius James Lupin."

Harry couldn't help but laugh; in just one baby they had managed to capture the entire sprit of the marauders. There was Sirius in him, and James and of course his father, Harry grinned wider as the baby cooed softly.

Tonks looked up at the pair and smiled slightly.

"Harry, how would you like to be godfather?"

His mouth dropped as he looked at her, then slowly he nodded before Hermione shooed him out to let Tonks get some rest. She followed him out soon after with April.

"Come on Harry, let's go home and get some sleep; we can come back later to visit."

* * *

Hey everyone here's another chapter so it took longer than planned but we had some problems with computers, essays and it was just a big ugly mess but its sorted now so another chapter

**Harryp123:** Glad you liked the last one hope that you like this one too!

**Yamikeckley:** yeah that is one of the ways if you're with your true love they'll be with you but Luna's dead so Harry is moving on its just taking time, anybody who's ever had their heart broken knows it takes a bit of time, but he will be moving on he just doesn't realise he is.

**Chica91:** Yeah the baby came, I was trying to make this really realistic and then I thought you know what Harry will be made to sit outside and so that is the chapter, him sitting outside on his own.

**Annie:** Harry Potter and the dead Girlfriend, it does have a ring to it, but I'm not sure how many people would want to read that ;) I've seen the pictures as well, some of the hair is scary but its good, in fact I think I know that James, he looks a bit like a boy I once knew… but thanks for the chapter Annie!

**Jessie:** yep a baby Tonks how sweet will that be. Oh I don't think I said but Nicole had a scan last week, the baby has a little nose, so it is there, it's so sweet.

**Avadne:** yeah Robin is a little sweety and she will be around, I'm thinking of maybe her thinking that Harry is her boyfriend and fighting with Ginny for him you know in that sweet way little kids do, but not sure yet. She will be around though

Okay well that's this one done, please review and I'll try to post next weekend but I'm working on two essays at the moment so if you don't get post that's why.

Kris


	28. Chapter 28: Christening

Just Old Friends

Chapter 28: Christening

Two months had passed with nothing-major happening; Harry was back at work along with everyone else. Tonks had of course been on maternity leave and wasn't due back at work until July.

It was a chilly Sunday morning and the wind was howling lightly through the trees while Harry pulled his shirt on with a jacket on top. Downstairs, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the lounge waiting for him to join them.

As he entered he noticed that Ron had on some fancy robes with orange seams while Hermione was in a pink muggle dress. The three disappeared from the room and found themselves outside an old fashioned building. Ron wrinkled his nose.

"A bit old, isn't it?"

"It's a church, of course it's old!"

Hermione gave an expression, which just shouted that she was sick of him asking these stupid questions. Without waiting for the pair, she moved off inside of the church to take her seat. Ron looked at Harry raised his eyebrows to the sky before following.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the pair; they were getting worse as the wedding was getting closer. They were back acting like fifteen year olds again where they argued every other day. But it was comical for him, a sort of entertainment if you like.

People were walking around him into the old building but Harry stayed outside. He noticed a woman standing not too far from him; she had very light blonde hair but tanned skin. He couldn't make out who she was, but the pale blue dress she had chosen to wear hugged her curves in all the right places.

She looked around and he met her gaze, she had large eyes that were a soft lilac colour that startled him. She smiled widely though and made her way over to him. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd met her before but then he felt an arm slide around his shoulder and understood why she had smiled.

She stopped just in front of him and he noticed that she was rather tall, nearly six feet, which was a surprise. Remus' arm fell from his shoulder as he had hold of little Sirius. Tonks threw herself at the woman in front of them in a tight embrace and he heard some mumbling coming from the pair.

When they pulled away the woman was again looking at him and Remus seemed to pick up on it.

"Tonks I don't think you've introduced these two."

"Oh sorry, yeah this is Harry Potter, he's going to be godfather and this is Katie Lewis she's the godmother."

"Nice to meet you mate."

Instantly Harry picked up on the Australian accent that the woman held and smiled at her. She smiled back at him as he extended his hand to her.

"It's nice to met you."

She shook his hand and then she was again hugging Tonks. Remus who was just looking at the pair turned to Harry.

"They were in school together, best friends."

"Oh, but she's not from here is she?"

Tonks must have heard that question because she looked at him.

"Katie's Scottish."

Katie smiled again at Harry.

"I've been working in Australia for the nearly ten years so I've picked up the accent and lost my Scottish one. But that doesn't change where I'm from."

"Really? What do you do in Australia?"

"Liaison between our ministry and theirs–"

"You two can start chatting later, we need to get inside."

Tonks looked at Remus but his face was stern and the four headed inside. There were a lot of people snuggled together at the front of the church and they stood by the font.

The vicar came forward and Harry was surprised that he was dressed in wizard robes but then again they had to have some vicars who knew about their world and he recalled hearing Hermione say that Squibs made good vicars, as they could understand the two worlds.

The ceremony was a simple one but enjoyable and after they had done with the church they headed to Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta had arranged a small room upstairs just for them. Harry smiled when he heard Tonks sigh.

The room had been decorated with blue balloons with pictures of a baby boy on them. Banners hung from the ceiling with Congratulations written in silver writing on the blue backing. Others held the words Happy Christening on them.

Harry was standing there looking around when he felt something being pushed to him. Tonks who was trying to go around and hug people had passed Sirius over to Harry. He happily took the small boy as Tonks following Remus ran around the room.

The small boy began to squirm and Harry shifted his weight a little. It had been five months since he had been born and he was quickly growing, already he could sit up and seemed to be aware of things going on around him.

"There's a good boy, lets go find somewhere to sit."

Sirius laughed lightly as Harry took a seat and was joined by little Robin. She leaned over to look at the baby and allowed the boy to take her finger within his fist. She laughed as he did and Harry saw the small bubbles come from his lips.

Something within him stirred and for the first time he realised this was what he wanted, he wanted a family of his own. Somebody he could hold close and call his own. He'd never really had a family and then when he thought he had the chance it had been stolen from him.

Looking up he saw Ginny slip out of the door and head to the main bar. Penelope was sat next to Hermione and April not far from them and with a smile to Robin he stood up and headed over to them.

"Penelope could you hold Sirius for me, I need to use the little boys' room."

She grinned as she took the baby and started talking in that silly baby voice that women use around children and then he headed out of the room to find the missing Weasley girl.

* * *

Okay so another chapter and I must say this is coming along really slowly, this is much harder to write than I thought although I can now see the end, it's a bit away but I can see it for the first time

**Jessie **Nicole is now 17 weeks along so she's getting along now and she's got a bit of a bump showing, not much of one but it is there, and she heard the heartbeat last week so she's really happy. Skye that's a pretty name, it's a bit unusual for around this part but its nice, and lianne is 12 weeks, oh that means a bump soon, its really sweet, but there must be something in the water at the moment for babies!

**Annie** yeah the pictures were really cool although Pete had white hair I thought maybe it was him being all old, Kristin's hair scared me, I think mine looked like that in the late 80's (I know I'm old, but I was only 5 when it ended!)

**Yamikeckley** I can still write sometimes, I must say this is the hardest story out of everyone I've written and I'm struggling with it but its coming around and I'm glad you like it. I have Ginny and Harry getting together already written out, it should be good

**Harryp123** well I hope you like this chapter as much

**Chica91** thank you, I'm quite happy with posting this chapter at the moment more baby Tonks, we'll be seeing more of him.

Anyway please review

Kris


	29. Chapter 29: Feelings

Just Old Friends

Chapter 29: Feelings

Harry looked around the main bar area; it was filled with people sitting around, talking in low voices. It reminded Harry of all the times he had sat in this bar while still at school; the excitement he had felt being allowed among the older generation.

From the corner of his eye he saw the door onto the street close and ran over to it. Reaching for the handle, he pulled it open and stepped outside. The warm summer sun shone down on his head and he felt the warmth of the day travel through him.

A gentle breeze picked up his hair and he saw a glint from a bench almost opposite. Red hair reflected the sunlight as the light wind played with the long locks. He couldn't help but remember the first time he'd seen her since he had awoken. She had changed from the carefree woman he had known in the other life.

She had been running from her past, he could see it. The more she put on a brave face so that everyone thought she was alright, the more she was losing herself. He didn't know why the others hadn't seen it... maybe it was because they didn't want to. But he saw himself in her.

She had tried everything to hide herself and charming her hair brown had been the most drastic that he had seen; he was glad though, when she had returned it back to it's natural colour. It suited her, and played with the brown in her eyes.

Her eyes locked with his at that moment, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Hippogriffs took flight in his stomach and a queasiness that he hadn't felt in years took over him. She was crying and it was all he could do not to throw his arms around her and hold her there. Something told him that he was the one who was supposed to keep her safe.

Slowly, he moved to the bench and sat next to her. She smiled coyly at him and the hippogriffs grew in size. Carefully, she wiped her eyes with the back of her right hand and looked at him.

"You should go inside Harry, I'm okay."

He shook his head at her as she continued to wipe her falling tears.

"Look at me, I'm being silly; you'd think I'd never been to a christening before."

"Ginny, it's okay if you're emotional. It's only natural."

She moved a little closer to him and he could smell her citrus fragrance. Small goose bumps that had nothing to do with the June weather played on the back of his neck.

"It's not just that; I'm so tired, I'm not sleeping."

"Why? What's wrong, Ginny?"

She raised her head and he knew it was down to the panic in his voice she looked at him intensely and moved slightly closer again and gently placed her head on his shoulder. He forced his body not to stiffen and to relax. Gently, he rested his arm around her shoulder and placed his chin on the top of her head. To anyone passing it would look like a lover's embrace and that's how it felt to him.

"It's nothing really Harry, I'm having nightmares is all, I always seem to get them at this time of year."

"Why at this time of year?"

"It's the anniversary on Monday, Harry. It'll be three years since the last battle, since we defeated him and lost everyone."

He moved a little so that he was holding her tighter; he could feel her move more into his chest but he forced himself not to react to this small movement.

"Do the others know about your dreams?"

"Yeah, I'm not the only one to get them. We all suffer with nightmares, it's just worse at this time of year because the world is all joyous of the defeat. I think sometimes they forget that we were involved, that it was our life. So many of our world just hid from it, it's hard to believe that there were only a handful of us fighting for freedom."

"I know it seemed to me that the entire world was fighting, but it was only a small number of people. It just happened to be the people that made up our world that were fighting. To be honest, I'm looking forward to the celebrations; I never really got to celebrate our win."

She smiled as she pulled away from him and moved to the other side of the bench. Disappointment took over him but he hid it from her; he didn't know where this need to protect her had come from, it had just appeared from nowhere. Looking at her though, he knew there was something else.

"You're keeping something quiet, Gin."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me, please."

Again their eyes met and he saw small tears still sat in her eyes but she was holding them back trying to pretend to be happy that things were they way they were.

"It's just seeing Tonks so happy with little Sirius has me thinking about how I can't have children. I knew it would be tough watching the others have kids but it's harder than I thought. I just want someone of my own that I can hold and protect from the world."

She stood up from the bench and walked straight back into the pub. Harry admired the way she shoved her feels aside for others. He sat there for a few more minutes and wonderment came over him; he knew how Ginny felt, he himself shared that feeling but with one difference... he had found the person he wanted to protect and he felt so guilty because of it.

* * *

Okay so another chapter for you all and yep here is the start of Ginny and Harry, its taken 29 chapters to get there and its still slow but we'll be there soon I promise.

**Harryp123** glad you like hope you like this one

**Jessie** I don't know Australians may greet people with mate, I must ask Annie

**Brilliant author** seriously dating, maybe in five chapters time, but we're close now and that means we're close to the end of the story as well

**Chica91** yeah it is much harder than I thought but its because I'm not a fan of Ginny/Harry I'm actually quite against the idea but I wrote it for a friend and I'm determined to make it realistic and relationships take time and hence the length of the story.

**Jessie** you and Dave! No you didn't tell me that, I think I need details, I shall be looking out for you on MSN. But how long and oh shall we be having baby Jessie's running around soon as well since so many others our age are starting families now ;D

Anyway please review once you've read

Kristina


	30. Chapter 30: A Long Night

Just Old Friends

Chapter 30: A Long Night

The party had ended and everybody had gone home for the night. Harry though sat in the kitchen, a mug of coffee in his hand, staring out of the window. A new moon had risen and not much light was gained from it, but he refused to turn the light on.

Looking at the sky, he thought it close to three, but didn't move even though he was so tired. He refused the calling of his bed. A small sound caught his attention, but he let it go assuming it was Ron or maybe Hermione going into the bathroom.

His mind was working overtime, coming to terms with a lot of new ideas and feelings that had taken over; he was completely confused, and the guilt that had taken over was something new. He didn't know why it was there... or so he was trying to convince himself.

Light suddenly took over the room and he found himself blinking several times before he could see straight. Turning slightly in his chair he found Hermione standing looking at him. She was dressed in her medical robes and he knew she was going to work early.

"Harry, you're up early! Wait... did you even go to bed?"

He gave her half a smile as he took a sip of his stone cold coffee and quickly spat it back out. Hermione opened cupboards and poured herself some cereal; he heard the kettle boil and then a cup landed in front of him as Hermione took the seat next to him with her breakfast and own coffee.

"I don't know how many times I have to remind you to put a heating charm on your coffee to keep it warm."

He just nodded while continuing to stare off into space. He was very much aware of the intense look Hermione was throwing at him and after a while he couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to guess?"

Picking up his coffee he took a sip before looking back at his friend. He knew she was going to wear him down eventually and he felt like he needed to talk to somebody and Hermione had always been there, been someone he could talk to about anything. Things had changed for the most, but others always remain the same.

"I'm so confused Hermione, I don't know what to do, what to think or how I should feel, and then there's the guilt. I haven't done anything wrong, yet I still feel so guilty."

She gave him a look from the corner of her eye as she put her spoon back into the bowl.

"This is all about Ginny, isn't it Harry? You've seen something in her that's surprised you."

A chuckle left his lips; she had already known. Really, nothing had changed from their school days; she had always been a fountain of knowledge and somehow, he thought she'd always be.

"Look I know Ginny is pretending to be alright Harry. She refuses to let people see how weak she is. It's always been like that since her first year in Hogwarts, she was proven weak there she showed it to everyone and she doesn't like people to see that side of her anymore."

"It's still there though Hermione. I can see it in her she's trying to be brave but she can't be all the time. Today no yesterday, oh God whatever day the christening was I found her outside crying and all I could think about was wrapping my arms around her and keeping her safe for the rest of her life."

Something sparkled in Hermione's eye and a look of comprehension drew onto her features. Harry could see her mind working and then her eyes clouded a little as she took another mouthful of her cereal. Harry gave her time to swallow before he gave her a look which told her to speak up.

"When you see her do you get this fuzzy, fluttery feeling in the pit of your stomach, like you did on the first day of school?"

He nodded at her keeping eye contact at all time.

"Then you get this need to touch her and never let go, to always be there no matter what happens."

Again he nodded at his friend.

"And let me guess that's when the guilt comes in. You get this feeling that it's wrong that you shouldn't be thinking this at all, but you're still happy that you do."

"Yes Hermione, okay I fancy Ginny."

Hermione shook her head at him and he was about to question her when she took his hand in hers. Their eyes met and he knew instantly what it was, why he was acting like this.

"You're in love Harry."

How long had he felt that way, he couldn't work it out but he knew that what Hermione was saying was true. He was in love with Ginny Weasley. He loved Ginny Weasley.

And then it hit him; he was in love with Ginny Weasley. Things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Okay so I know it's been a while since I last posted been really really busy lately, but on the bright side I passed all five of my January exams, now I only have to pass four in May and I go onto my second year in Uni.

Oh I also wanted to say a BIG YES! I don't know if anybody here watches Rugby (I can't stand it myself) but Wales won the Sixth Nations (sorry if you're not welsh!) and we won every game so its been a bit umm how to put it, well loud around here lately people are now getting over their hangovers. This is another reason for lack of post.

Anyway now to answer the reviews of people.

**Vt** I know they're really short but its because usually I'm moving onto another point, I can honestly say some chapters are longer than others in fact I've just finished a 6 page chapter, but the reason they're so short is because I'm writing them while doing essays and trying to do uni work but I promise when they're all together it isn't so bad, and plus there are a lot of chapters.

**Brilliant author** okay the end is near but not too near I think there's going to be around 40/45 chapters its going to finish with Hermione and Ron's wedding that much I'm sure of but it's a little way off at the moment. As for a squeal I doubt there will be one because I'm working on five other stories so I want to get some of them out, plus I don't actually like writing Ginny/Harry stories and I'm finding this so difficult to write.

**Annie** thanks yeah it is weird Ginny with brown hair. I'm trying to finish this story now and I have a question which should I do next my counterpart to EYO or my H/HR one (neither have much written yet I should say!)

**Chica91** I'm glad that you enjoyed it hope you like this chapter as well

**Jessie** that's always good I love the fact that on a clear day I can see England (I think Devon, but I might have the wrong part of England) from Porthcawl beach it's a reminder that we're really all close and from Aber you can see Ireland on a clear day so the world is really small.

Anyway that's all I got to say please review when you're done

Kris


	31. Chapter 31: Is it really that bad?

Just Old Friends

Chapter 31: Is it really that bad?

Hermione shook her head at him and he was about to question her when she took his hand in hers. Their eyes met and he knew instantly what it was, why he was acting like this.

"You're in love, Harry."

How long had he felt that way, he couldn't work it out. But he knew that what Hermione was saying was true; he was in love with Ginny Weasley. He loved Ginny Weasley.

And then it hit him, he was in love with Ginny Weasley. Things couldn't get any worse.

It was as if Hermione was reading his mind and she squeezed his hand securely, as if to show she was still there and things weren't that bad.

"Harry, I know how you feel it isn't as bad as you think it is."

"But I'm in love with Ginny. Hermione it is bad, I shouldn't be in love with her because I love –"

"You love Luna. Harry you'll always love Luna but it isn't wrong for you to love Ginny as well. Luna loved you as much as you her, but she also loved Ginny, and she'd be happy for you. She wouldn't want you to waste your life to not live she'd want you to move on and be happy."

He knew it was true but he still didn't feel that convinced by it he shook his head.

"I can't Hermione I'm betraying Luna. She trusted me, and we promised to be together forever and never let somebody come between us."

"But you're not betraying Luna Harry. You must see that she's gone she'll never be back in the physical sense. Look if I was you, I'd go to bed and get some sleep then in the morning go to the graveyard and sit by Luna's grave. Talk to her let all your feelings out."

"But that won't help."

Hermione removed her hand as she got up to put her bowl in the sink. She had her back to him when she started talking.

"It does help Harry, trust me. When Ron asked me to move in I didn't want to because it should have been you living with him, we were still single and not getting married. Why should I be the one to move in and not you? I spent hours by my parents' grave just talking to them and I realised that life goes on, things change and that's why I moved in. But I insisted that we get a room ready for you too because you were with us."

She turned with tears in her eyes.

"I even spoke to you. When Ron asked me to marry him I knew it was right but yet I couldn't bring myself to say yes to him. I kept thinking that he was only asking me because he felt he should because we'd been together for so long he thought it was what he had to do. I spent days in your room just talking things out to you and in the end I knew that it was right. He was asking me because he loved me and I should say yes because I loved him, but I came to that decision through sitting with you."

She wiped the tears away from her face.

"I know it sounds odd, but being there where the people we care about clears our minds and when you're there you'll know that Luna won't mind you moving on. So get some rest and then go speak to her."

Hermione sat back down and but her hands to her face and Harry caught one of her hands taking it between his own.

"Thanks, Hermione."

He gently kissed her hand and looked into her face.

"I know you're right, it's just hard is all. There's something else you should know."

She sniffed a little and looked up.

"What's that Harry?"

"Ginny isn't coping not being able to have children. She doesn't regret doing what she did but I think seeing Tonks all happy with Sirius has just hit her with what she's lost."

Hermione bite her lip looking up at Harry, her eyes were large

"It's my fault as well; I'm so sorry I wish she hadn't jumped in front of me."

"Hermione, no! That's not why I told you, I want your opinion, I was thinking of asking Neville to try and work on a cure for her and I wanted to know what you thought of that idea."

She instantly brightened at that nodding her head quickly.

"That's a fantastic idea Harry, and I know he's got a plant in that's really unique its got the same proprieties as the healing plants Herb of Jupiter and Naturina Feverfew Plants that the muggles use, but combined together they have a stronger healing potential, he's been looking into what it can do and he's narrowed it down to helping with mental problems or with birthing ones. If it is a birthing one and he adds the right chemicals with it there might be a chance that it will be a cure."

Hermione was almost jumping in her seat when she caught sight if the clock.

"Oh Harry, it's nearly four, I'm suppose to start work then. Go get some sleep and then see Neville and visit the grave later on."

Before Harry could even say goodnight she had gone, so turning off the light he headed up to bed to get some sleep.

* * *

Okay so it's been a while since the last post and that's down to Easter, I was working twenty hours in the week and we've been decorating the house so I haven't had much time so sorry about that. And I know that the last chapter was a bit of a cliff-hanger although not too much of one. Anyway hope you like and now to my lovely reviewers.

**Jessie** yep Harry has finally woken up to Ginny Wealsey but before he can tell her there's a trip to the graveyard to come. Yep my promised visit so that's coming. I can't really see two countries from Port Talbot. I can see a steel works and a mountain but if I go to Porthcawl and Aber then you can see more which is pretty good.

**Brilliant Author** yeah I use to like the idea of H/G but then Annie converted me in the way that she is good at. But no when I was reading OOTP I got to like the idea of Neville actually getting Ginny and then of course I'm a fan of Hermione and Ron together but now I really do like Harry and Luna. So at the beginning that is my favourite pairing but I can see others views and the fact that they like these other pairings because we're all allowed our own views on it and I like writing about different pairings although sometimes its difficult but that way everybody can find something they like.

**Hpgirl7777** thank you for reviewing its nice to hear from you and I'm glad you like the story, I'm glad that you finally found it in you to review because I love hearing from people and seeing what they like and what they don't like. I hope you did well in your exams it's always nice when they're over with.

**Harryp123** I'm glad you liked and I hope you like this one too

**Meaghan Potter** I'm glad that you like this story so much and I hope you like this chapter too

**Chica91** Oh you're busy too I hope you find more time soon and I'm glad that you did enjoy

**Annie** yes Harry has worked out he's in love but who said its going to be smooth running (little Robin is still around!) yep thanks so much.

Okay I have to say that I have exams starting on May 14th so if you don't hear from me in a while that is my reasoning but I'm hoping to post twice before the exams. I must also say that I have officially finished writing this story and there are 41 chapters, but I already have a squeal planned although it won't be posted right away. There'll be more info about that at a later time

Please review now that you've finished reading

Kris


	32. Chapter 32: Luna's Grave

Just Old Friends

Chapter 32: Luna's Grave

Harry awoke early, which was a huge surprise since the late time he went to bed. It was just past ten o'clock and it was a good thing it was Sunday. He liked the fact that he got the weekends off.

Quickly he was in the shower and back out and heading down to breakfast. Feeling refreshed he poured himself some orange juice. He noticed Ron sitting at the table looking at something in his hand.

"What's that mate?"

"Oh procedures for tomorrow, you know the Aurors are in charge of security right. Well even though you get to go up on the stage with Dumbledore and some others of us we're still in charge. In fact I think I'm going into the office for a bit to finalise these because I don't see how you are suppose to be at the back of the crowd watching for trouble when you're scheduled to be on stage at the same time."

With that Ron disappeared from sight leaving Harry to wonder what would be happening the next day. As eleven o'clock rounded Harry knew what he had to do so making sure everything was locked up he left for the graveyard.

It was a peaceful day and the sun was beaming down on him. He quickly found the grave he was looking for and sat down on the grass. He looked up on the slab and his heart fluttered slightly. It was a simple message really with only Luna's name on it but no more was needed.

He sat looking around him aware of the silence. He hated this place with its death and that's why he hadn't been there often. Ginny had taken him to show him the grave but after seeing the name on the slab it became too official and he left, and on Christmas Day he was only there long enough to say Merry Christmas and leave the flowers.

Today though he had a purpose for being here and he wasn't going to run away like the lost child he really was, he needed to do this so that he could move on with his life after all Hermione was right Luna would want him to live even though she was gone for the present time.

"Hello darling. I'm so sorry I haven't been here sooner its just I find it hard to come here, there's been so much death and all but you'll know about that. My life is beginning to take form again though. I don't feel like a stranger anymore I feel that I'm where I belong."

He felt stupid doing this but the tears in his eyes was what was worse. Reaching up he put his hand on the slab and traced the letters with his finger just looking at it. He felt like he had lost her all over again and sobs took over his body.

"Luna I miss you, I wish you hadn't gone away. I wish somebody else had been taken I need you babe you complete me. But you're gone aren't you and you can't come back. I just wish I could see you once more, hold you in my arms and tell you everything's going to be alright."

Sniffing he wiped his face a bit as he sat there. He was silent for a while just looking, a bluebird was sat in the tree opposite singing a happy song and Harry laughed lightly.

"I can see why they put you here and not over in that end, it's the tree. You always loved nature I remember us sitting under the old oak tree in the school grounds and you kept whistling to the birds and that baby sparrow came and sat on your knee. You had such a way with animals."

He smiled lightly as the bird flew away.

"I bet you're with George and Fleur and Arthur looking down at us laughing at the state we're all in. Oh and you must have met my parents by know I hope you like them. Remus always said they would have liked you, and Sirius you can now see what a great guy he is and why I loved him."

Carefully he pulled something out of his pocket and laid it on the grave.

"I thought I'd bring you this picture look that's Sirius James Lupin. I can't believe that Tonks and Remus got married. You knew they were going to though I remember you telling me they belong together I'm glad Remus found somebody just like I found you."

He took his hand and ruffled his hair up a little without thinking.

"Okay so I'm useless at small talk but you and I both know that anyway. I'm here because I need to talk to you, I know you can't talk back but I needed to do this. You see I've fallen in love Luna and I feel so guilty. I still love you; you've got a place in my heart forever I don't think you'll ever leave. You were my first love but I think you'd want me to move on."

He put his hand to his forehead and looked up at the sky.

"It's Ginny. She's somehow managed to get into my heart and I know you like her Luna. She's trying to be brave to show that she doesn't need anybody but she does she needs protecting and that's what I do, I protect people from evils, and I want to protect her."

"It's strange though for years she tried to get into my heart and now when she isn't trying to she has. I feel so guilty Luna because I love you, we should be together, getting married having children. I really don't want to hurt you."

A gentle breeze picked up playing with his hair. It almost felt as though someone was running their fingers through it. A peaceful silence took over his body and instantly he knew what he should do. It was almost like Luna had sent the wind to deliver her message.

"Luna I'll never forget you, I love you with all my heart, and I'll be with you again someday but I'm going for it, I'm going to see Ginny and tell her how I feel, I will take care of her. Thank you."

Taking his hand to his mouth he blew the slab a kiss before standing up. It was time to visit Neville to see if he could help and then it was planning time, he'd get his girl and this time he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

I actually like this chapter I think it's about time that Harry had a proper sit down at the graveyard. I'm guessing some people will find this weird but I think it's important because basically Harry can't move on with life until he accepts the past and this is his acceptance.

**Jessie** well thank you so much I'm glad you liked it, this ones better though ;D

**Brilliant Author** yeah I think that to get good stories you have to have different pairings. I have one L/J I have a D/G I have an H/G and I have an H/Hr planned. None of them (well except L/J) are my favourites but this way each story is different because different people are involved.

**Harryp123** thanks hope you like this one

**Muggle Writer** do you really think it's sad, I suppose it is especially this chapter and it is sweet (well at least Robin is) but the squeal will be a lot happier I promise you that

**Annie **yep nothing is smooth in the world of fic. I think it was my friend Cleo that told me if you love the people you're writing about make their life hell and I also stick to that rule

Okay so once you've read please review. I would say more but Dr Who is one

Kris


	33. Chapter 33: Neville's House

Just Old Friends

Chapter 33: Neville's House

The man looked at the door in front of him as he waited for it to be opened. He could hear somebody fussing around inside and then a face looked up at him through a creak in the door. Harry smiled kindly as the woman blinked several times opening the door.

April looked terrible; she had had a heavy night of drinking the night before, but unlike most of them, she seemed to be paying for it. She groaned a sound and pointed at a door. Harry walked through and found Neville at the table, dinner in front of him reading the paper.

April took the second seat and as Neville looked up to say hello, a head appeared in the fire.

"April, you there?"

Harry spun around at the sound of the voice to find Hermione's worried face in the flames. April too seemed scared by the ordeal.

"What's up Hermione?"

"You were suppose to be in work twenty minutes ago; Davies is going mad here, I told her that you were sorting out the store cupboard and must have gone to see to a patient. You better get here and quick."

"Oh leave her, just tell her you can't find me and I'll tell her I went home ill."

"April you better get in here. She's on the war path. Sophie told her she's pregnant last night but is refusing to tell her who the father is, I swear she'll kill you with her bare hands if you're not in."

April pulled a face that made Hermione's eyes narrow.

"Fine I'll be there in ten."

"Make it five."

Her head was gone and April reluctantly stood up and moved to her room to dress. Neville just grinned at his friend pointing to the now vacant chair.

"Just ignore April; she isn't good the morning after a night out. Just between us, she can't hold her drinks."

"I heard that Neville Longbottom and you'll pay for that when I get home."

She waved at Harry as she quickly left. Harry looked around he hadn't been in Neville's home before it was a traditional one that was for sure and he did notice the kitchen was much like Mrs. Weasley's had been and not like their own at all.

"So what can I do you for H-Man?"

"What on earth did you call me?"

"Never mind. I'm guessing you wanted something though."

"Oh yeah I wanted to talk to you about your research. I was wondering how it's coming on?"

"Well there's good news and bad news. It isn't going to work for mental problems."

"That's terrible Neville, but I'm sure you'll find something for your parents and Mrs. Weasley soon."

Neville looked up at Harry. "Hermione's told you the only other possible use hasn't she?"

A grin formed on Harry's lips as he nodded his head slowly at Neville. He too smiled looking at Harry closely.

"I'm not sure if Ginny would be happy with the fact you're getting involved with her physical disability."

"She won't mind if it results in a baby for her."

Neville nodded as he rolled away from the table over to the living room. Harry made to follow him but with a wave from the other man remained seated. Within moments he was back driving himself into the space for his chair.

"These are my research notes, not sure what you'll make of them though Potter, you were never one for Potions."

"Look who's talking!"

"Yeah I was pretty bad, wasn't I?"

"No! You were terrible Neville, Merlin, who would have thought you'd go on to use Potions in your career."

"Well it is easier with Snape not standing over me all the time. But I've found a problem with the solution."

"And that is?"

"It's only a short term affect that can't be used too often."

"What does that mean?"

"It can only be used once a year because otherwise it will poison the taker, so that's a disadvantage and it only lasts twelve hours but it takes two hours to take effect."

Harry nodded at his friend.

"So what you're saying is that it's still very likely Ginny won't be able to have children even if she takes the potion."

"Yeah. I'm sorry but that's the best I can do. It still needs testing and of course I have to try it out. I was going to ask Ginny to try it, but it means she has to find a partner, want to have a child and then get pregnant. Although I suspect you'd be willing to help."

The way that Neville looked at him made him want to blush, he tried to hold the colour away but Neville laughed lightly.

"I guess Hermione was right, you want Ginny. Well mate I say go for it, she's a great girl and she deserves some happiness as do you."

"So you don't mind?"

"I'm not going to lie I loved her, I still do but I can't make her happy I tried too hard to push her away. But that doesn't mean I don't care about her."

"I know you do –"

"Yes she was my first love and I'd do anything to keep her safe and I'm telling you I want her to find a good man, I man I trust her with."

"So you don't want me to –"

"I trust you Harry. You won't do anything to hurt her and you'll take care of her."

"I will."

"Yes you will because if you ever hurt her Potter, I will run you over with this wheelchair. Do you hear me?"

With a wicked grin, Harry nodded and the two men spent the afternoon talking about the research and the old days.

* * *

I want to apologise first off because I know it's been a while since the last post but I've had some problems with my emails and I haven't been able to open this until today. I must also say now that there might be a delay until the next chapters and this is because my computer has deleted the last ten chapters of this story so now I have to rewrite everything.

**Harryp123** I'm glad you liked the last chapter hope you like this one.

**Brilliant author** thank you so much. Yeah my favourite is Lily and James, but I'm also fond of Harry and Luna, Hermione and Ron and lastly Neville and Ginny. But I like writing lots of different types its kinda fun.

**Jessie **yeah I like the idea of Harry and Luna being at peace it's important and it's taken a while but it's worth it.

**Chica 91** yeah Harry can now move on and it will be good I promise you.

Okay so please review now that you've read

Kris


	34. Chapter 34: The Ceremony

Just Old Friends

Chapter 34: The Ceremony

The summer sun shone down onto the embankment, next to the raised platform the lake shimmered. On its surface the squid lay unaware of the madness going on around it.

The students were already seated at the back of the crowd surrounded by Aurors lining the back and then their own professors in the row in front. The seats at the very front were beginning to fill as were the ones on the podium.

Snape was sat on the end seat on the raised stand with Flitwick and McGonagall next to him, then there was a space for Neville and his wheelchair, next to him was Hermione. Then there were two seats that had remained empty and on the other side sat Ron, Ginny, Remus and lastly Tonks.

It wasn't surprising that they were there since they were classed as the heroes of the war although none would admit that they had done more than was needed. Each person had lost so much and yet carried on as if nothing had happened, or so people thought. It was known that they were not the only ones involved but it was their initiative and quick thinking that had kept so many people alive.

On the grass in the front few seats were the survivors, people who had fought in the war and made a difference and among them the relatives of those affected who had been lost. In the very front row however sat the heads of each of the departments from within the ministry and the press.

Among the many people sat a large group who were happily chatting and laughing Bill was close to Charlie telling jokes, and pointing out certain areas of the ground. Next to Charlie was Oliver with Percy who were deep in conversation. Robin was bouncing on her seat next to her father looking around at everything with her mother on her other side trying to keep her seated. The last person in the row was April who was carefully bouncing the five month old Sirius on her lap.

It was nearing twelve o'clock and the last of the people were finally arriving among the masses one head stood above the rest and Hagrid waved happily up at Hermione. Suddenly a silence took over all there as the ceremony began.

All those who were seated stood up as one holding an almighty silence. Dumbledore walked out of the doors to the old school and for those around the platform it was like stepping back in time and watching their headmaster once more. Following quickly beside him stood Harry and within seconds the two stood on the stage.

Dumbledore moved towards the front of the stage while Harry took the seat that had been assigned to him right next to Ron. All eyes turned to the Minister as he cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for coming here today, this day marks one of the saddest yet most joyous days in the wizarding history. So many were lost that must be remembered but we succeeded in something thought impossible."

Applause sounded and Dumbledore took his seat next to Hermione and Harry. Harry glanced sideways at him unsure of what was happening, shouldn't the minister be up there giving a speech. Then he saw Snape stand up and turning he saw Remus join him at the front of the stage.

Snape looked around and his dark hair flew around him hitting his face, he cleared his throat in much the same manner that Dumbledore had before speaking.

"You are all here to remember the end of the war three years ago. Most here though will say that the war only begun five years ago but that is not true, it began thirty years ago in 1960."

Again he cleared his throat batting his hair from his eyes before continuing.

"The war didn't end in end in 1981 with the death of the Potters that was only a break in the fight. The sides we would fight for had already been chosen and we are here to remind you of those times."

His voice faded and Remus took control of the speech.

"Most of you know me, know what I am. I lost everything in the first part of the war, my family and my friends. Nobody trusted each other which was a smart thing to do considering what happened. But although it was bad good things did happen and they are the things we need to hold onto."

Snape spoke up taking over for Remus who it seemed was reminiscing about the good old days.

"Many people died and more were seriously injured and are no longer themselves we shall now name them…"

Harry sat there listening to those lost between 1960 and 1981. As the list went on he realised for the first time just how bad things had been and that explained the behaviour of their elders during their war. Most of the names called didn't mean a thing to him until they reached the order members and the last affected.

"… Edgar Bones, Marlene Mackinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, Lily Potter, James Potter, Alice Longbottom and Frank Longbottom."

Although these were only a few names of many these were the few that Harry had heard of through Moody in his fifth year at school. What really struck him though was the fact his parents were being remembered and not for being his parents but for being themselves.

Two minutes followed filled with nothing but silence and then Snape and Remus moved back to their seats. A small sniffle followed by a babies cry brought everyone back to the present. Just the other side of Ron Ginny stood up and with Hermione and moved to the front.

Harry watched them take their positions, Hermione stood slightly slouched but Ginny was standing tall. Harry knew he was suppose to be listening but he couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny, but forcing himself he began to pay attention.

"I'm Hermione Granger, a muggleborn. I knew nothing of the war that took place between 1960 and 1981 because I was only just two when Voldemort was first defeated. But by the time I was eleven I knew. I saw my friend struggle to prevent Voldemort's return then and he succeeded although no one knew."

"I'm Ginny Weasley and when I was eleven a year later I faced Tom Riddle, Voldemort, in memory form. I'm lucky to be alive I should be dead but I was saved. In 1994 a full year before the ministry believed it Voldemort arose and killed."

Hermione placed an arm around Ginny and Harry could see the way that Ginny leaned into her friend letting her take over. It was no secret that Ginny hated talking about her first year in Hogwarts and to have told the world must have been horrible for her.

"The names you're about to hear were those killed and mentally destroyed by Voldemort between 1982 and 1995 when the ministry finally accepted the truth."

Harry sat there as they spoke the names together.

"Quirinus Quirrell, Gilderoy Lockhart, Bertha Jorkins, Frank Bryce, Cedric Diddory and Sirius Black."

Another two minutes of silence fell as the names sunk in. Harry had never thought of Quirrell as a victim but he had been killed by Voldemort and Lockhart, well the only reason his memory was erased was because they went to save Ginny from Voldemort.

Hearing Cedric's name though forced him to remember that night in the graveyard sending chills down his spine but worse was Sirius' name although the fact he was being remembered as a good guy made him feel better.

It didn't really surprise him that as Ginny and Hermione took their seats Ron stood up and moved to the front of the stage, next to him in his chair was Neville, and it made Harry really think. There had been a time when the two boys stood shoulder to shoulder literally and yet even now when Neville couldn't walk they still stood together shoulder to shoulder.

Harry was brought out of those thoughts as Neville began to speak.

"Longbottom that's me and you'll notice that my parents were named by Snape and Lupin. My parents aren't dead though like me they were spared but serious damage occurred. It's no secret I can't walk but my parents are insane like many other victims."

"Neville's right. People think that the only casualties are those killed but they're not. My own family was ripped apart some killed some in a state worse than death. There is hope for cures though and Harry woke up."

"What Ron means is that the next list are those that are not dead but not quite themselves."

Harry sat there listening to the pair take in turns to say names. They meant more to him than any other list so far since these were people he had known, and the fact that Fred and Mrs Weasley were called out didn't make him feel much better.

Once they had finished Flitwick and McGonagall took charge and gave their own speech naming all those killed and Harry felt his heart flutter slightly when Luna's name was called out. Last to go forward though was Tonks who gave a speech about the ministry and how they had been split before coming together to fight the common enemy.

Once she had taken her seat again Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front, the people sitting were beginning to wriggle and Harry couldn't blame them since it was close to two o'clock and they had been sat there for two hours.

"Thank you for being so patient today we will now take another moments silence as it is two o'clock and as everyone knows it is now exactly three years to the minute Voldemort was defeated."

Silence engulfed the area and Harry realised suddenly that he was right; it must have been around this time the battle had ended after all if had begun early and hadn't lasted too long.

As the time ended Dumbledore looked towards him and he knew it was time for him to come forward. As he stood his legs began to shake, he didn't want to do this he didn't know why he should. But the fact it was the anniversary of the end of the war and he had never told his story the world would want to know.

As Dumbledore took his seat he looked out and felt his hands begin to shake. Looking out he realised for the first time what a big deal this truly was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay so I guess you all want to know what actually happened here three years ago. Well I defeated Voldemort, the end."

He heard a few people laugh and that gave him more courage.

"Okay honestly it wasn't just me that defeated him; it was a lot of people. You see my friend Hermione she loved the library in school it was a running joke between the rest of us if there was ever a problem she'd head for the library. Well we were all lucky that she did that, you see Hermione found a book filled with these complicated spells."

He cleared his throat a little looking around him.

"It showed a spell for passing emotions onto another person. We'd already discovered that Voldemort's biggest flaw was that he underestimated the impact love had. So using this spell I passed all the love that I had onto him casing him to weaken."

With a smile he turned slightly to look at those sitting behind him.

"If it hadn't been for those people around me I wouldn't have defeated him, I didn't know love as a child because he killed my parents and my godfather was thrown into Azkaban and the people who raised me weren't the best. But my friends they showed me kindness and love as did their families. So although I said the words of the spell and shot the final spell it was their love that defeated Voldemort and I'm thankful for their help."

It was with these words that the ceremony ended and everyone began to move to head to the school and the Great Hall for food.

* * *

Okay so it's been a while since I last updated this story, and I must warn this one hasn't been beta read yet coughAnniecough but I've gone through it a few times and it seems alright to me.

**Annie** I owe you a big thanks for sending over those chapters I'm glad that I sent them to you and I've improved those that I lost. I know you're unhappy with ff but I hope you'll still beta the chapters for me. And that you're doing okay what with everything that is happening in life. Email me when you get a chance.

**Jessie** what am I doing to you, I'm driving you mad. How are things your end anyway? Nicole had her baby, little Roman he's tiny she was only 26weeks he's in an incubator and everything. He's really pretty though but we're not sure if he'll pull through although we're all praying he will be okay, but the doctors have warned there could be brain damage.

**Brilliant Author **I missed that line; I honestly don't remember writing about Neville threatening Harry with his wheelchair and sorry it took so long but with me losing the chapters it made it a bit harder to post.

**Chica91 **thanks so much and things are starting to work together now so here's another chapter for you all.

**Harryp123 **thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter.

Okay so now my exams have started so it might be a while until I post and like I've just said to Jessie my mate has had her baby, but she's going to be discharged soon but Roman will have to stay in until August at least and I've volunteered to take her back and fore because she doesn't drive, so if you don't hear from me, don't worry I haven't given up on this story.

Kris


	35. Chapter 35: After the Ceremony

Just Old Friends

Chapter 35: After the Ceremony

Harry noticed Ginny sitting alone under the oak tree. His mind was swimming with the memories of himself sitting under it with Luna. He shook his head clearing away the image and headed towards it.

"Mind if I join you?"

She smiled patting the ground next to her and he dropped down beside her. She had small tears playing in her eyes and he felt the urge to wrap his arms around her, but he held back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"What about?"

Her eyes shifted to meet his and he saw all the raw emotion there. It was a sad day filled with the memories of death.

"Think about all the people who have sat in this spot, most are dead now. I just was thinking about the good times they had and what their lives were like."

He moved closer talking her into his arms and she let him dropping her head onto his shoulder gently.

"Ginny I bet they all had wonderful times."

"But what if –"

"We can't live our lives by what ifs, it would drive us all mad trust me I tried. What if Voldemort hadn't have come after my parents? What if they had told Dumbledore about switching keepers? What if Sirius hadn't have died? What if I hadn't defeated Voldemort? What if Luna lived? I used to ask myself those and you know what?"

"What?"

"I wanted to be back in the coma so I could stop thinking what if."

She laughed warmly and he felt her poke him in the side.

"You make me laugh Mr Potter."

"I like watching you laugh Miss Weasley."

Her eyes moved to his and without realising they moved closer before either knew it their lips were gently pressing together. It was only a moment before she pulled back.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't –"

Harry didn't let her finish as his lips again took hers, he felt her surprise but quickly that wore off as her arms slipped around him and she deepened the kiss.

A whoop from behind them broke them apart and turning slightly they found Neville and Hermione smiling at them. Hermione had a twinkle in her eye as she spoke up.

"Who would have thought it nearly ten years after they first met Ginny gets her kiss."

Neville laughed as Hermione sat down with them and they looked around as students moved into the school.

"Where's Ron?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and pointed towards the door to the school.

"They all went inside already we came to look for you two."

Ginny moved closer to Hermione and they huggled together whispering about something so Harry stood up and moved closer to Neville.

"Bout time mate."

"You're telling me."

"Wanna go get some food?"

Harry nodded and as they were about to leave Ginny stood up taking his hand and a smile spread up his face. The four headed inside but just before they got into the school Ginny stopped and brought him close to her.

"Can I kiss you again?"

He didn't answer as he took her lips gently with his. He liked the way that she felt against him and knew that he wasn't going to let her get away. However their kiss was cut short with a scream.

Pulling apart they saw Robin standing just inside the doors her eyes full of tears.

"I hate you aunt Ginny, you stole my boyfriend."

* * *

Hey everyone I know it's been a while but with my exams and not being able to access this site it's been a nightmare. Anyway I just want to say that this chapter hasn't been beta read so if you find any mistakes let me know.

Oh I just noticed I have 200 reviews for this story, than you to everyone that has reviewed any chapter it makes writing this seem all worth while.

**Annie** how are you hun. I thought about waiting for you to beta this chapter but after checking it there isn't too much to it. Anyway if you could beta chapter 36 when you're better that will be good.

**Brilliant author **thank you I'm glad you thought so

**Chica91 **I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the review

**Ron lover 2005 **Chapter 32, Luna's grave don't feel stupid about that I had the same reactions from others its good to know what it was realistic enough so that people did react to it. I'm glad that you've caught up and hope you like this one.

Kris


	36. Chapter 36: Problems

Just Old Friends

Chapter 36: Problems

The girl spun around and was back in the castle before either could react. Harry felt his mouth drop at what had been said and Ginny was battling not to laugh. They looked at each other and Ginny took a step backwards.

"I better go find Robin and talk to her."

He nodded as she left and he followed behind. The castle was full of life there were people everywhere dancing and laughing and he spotted Ron over in a corner with Bill and Charlie stuffing their faces.

Pushing his way through the crowds he made it to them and smiled as he took a sausage roll from Ron's plate. The three men looked at him and he could see Ron's eyebrow twitching in the way it did when he was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, what's so funny guys?"

Bill grinned widely and leaned over to him

"What shade is that?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

Charlie wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulder and laughed heartily

"I'd say that its plum, but I think Harry's more strawberry."

"What are you talking about?"

Ron leaned in close to Harry allowing his arm to rest around his shoulders.

"The shade of lipstick you're wearing. Do you really think he's strawberry? I would have said a ruby red would have suited him better."

The three brothers burst out laughing and Harry felt the colour attack his cheeks as he shook his head at them.

"Busted right?"

Ron slugged his arm and grinned.

"Totally. So you and Gin then…?"

Harry laughed as he took a cocktail sausage from Ron's plate at the same time that Bill took a sandwich. Harry didn't answer as Percy came up next to them and looked at the three men.

"My daughter has just run in crying, would you care to explain Harry?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Charlie's smile faded as he looked between his brother and Harry before he spoke up.

"Harry, what happened?"

"She saw me and Ginny together and got upset and ran off after yelling at Gin."

Percy grinned slightly shaking his head.

"What is it with you and young Weasley women Potter; you got to break their hearts."

"Do you think I should go talk to her Percy?"

"No, Penelope is trying to comfort her and Ginny was there with Hermione."

He nodded as he turned he saw Remus standing with Hagrid and with a wave to the Weasley he headed towards them, but before he reached them a hand reached out and pulled him through the crowd.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Taking you somewhere?"

"Hermione I know you love me as much as I love you, but I've told you before not in public; Ron will find out."

She hit him on the arm as she pushed him through the door into the Entrance Hall. Sitting on the marble staircase was Penelope her arm around her daughter and Ginny on the other side. Hermione dragged him over to the women.

"See Robin look Harry doesn't hate you he's come to see you."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Harry."

She had her bottom lip stuck out and he smiled gently at the girl.

"It's alright Robin, are you okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Harry."

She sniffed and looked at the people around her.

"Uncle Harry, are you going to marry Aunty Ginny?"

The three women turned to look at him as his eyes bulged he didn't know what to say he couldn't answer that and the women around must have been able to see the panic in his face as they started laughing.

"Robin, Harry and I are taking things slowly, we're not getting married. But your Uncle Ron is in three months."

Then Ginny stood up and moved towards Harry taking his hand in hers.

"You okay Harry you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Does Nearly Headless Nick count?"

He pointed behind her and she turned as Robin screamed they smiled as Nick moved towards them.

"Harry my boy, it's been a while, and look at you two. My, my… don't you two belong together! Reminds me of your father; it seems you both have a soft spots for redheads."

He was gone through the wall into the hall before anything else could be said and Harry saw Hermione and Penelope take Robin back into the hall. He let his arms fall around Ginny's waist pulling her close.

"This redhead is mine."

"And who told you that?"

He kissed her gently and pulled her back into the hall together.

* * *

Okay guys sorry about the wait for this chapter I've been a little busy but its ready now. I have to say that this story is nearly drawing to an end, there's only six chapters left. But on the bright side I've already started working on a squeal.

**Yamikeckley** Yeah it did take a while to get them together but that's what this story was about, coming to term with ones past so that you are able to live in the future. I promise that the squeal is much more about Harry and Ginny being together.

**Brilliant author** thanks so much I'm glad that you like this story.

**Elmire** No I didn't know that the last one was good, it all depends on who is reading it, although I'm glad that you found it a good chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one.

**Ron Lover 2005** I'm glad you laughed at the last chapter; you're the only one to say anything about Robin. I like her reaction it's a typical little girl's reaction when they find somebody that they draw on, it's the curse of a Potter and a Weasley :D

**Annie** yeah don't worry the whole chapter thing is now sorted, and I've sent you the next two to beta read and then I'll only have three more chapters for you (so then you can get a look at G&I)

**Chica91 **yeah I've actually finished university for the year my last exam was last Friday but now I'm working so many hours because people are on holiday and everything so I get to do cover work, but its all good.

Anyway the next chapter will probably be next middle of next week and that's just because of my work schedule I don't think I'll be able to get on before.

So now why not hit that little button that says review and give it a go

Kris


	37. Chapter 37: First Doubts

Just Old Friends

Chapter 37: First Doubts

The three months flew by and before anybody really realised they had reached the 31st August, the day before Hermione and Ron's big day. The days leading up had been hectic for everyone and it seemed to all that this day would never arrive.

Harry had found that the house was turning into a nightmare; he couldn't believe how difficult it was to organise a wedding. Things seemed to be getting so stressful. He found that most of his time was being spent with Ginny in her flat, just so he could get away from the 'happy' couple.

But now the day before was turning into a worse nightmare than all the months of organisation. It was six in the evening and he was watching Ron pack a small bag full of clothes. He himself had already packed his overnight bag but Ron as usual had left it to the last moment possible.

"Why do I have to leave again?"

"Its bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day."

"Why doesn't she leave and we stay here?"

"Ron, just accept it, okay? We're going to Neville's and Hermione is staying here."

"Fine."

He was pouting now but Harry didn't care. It took five more minutes before Ron was ready and the pair moved downstairs and into the kitchen were Hermione was sat with Ginny and April.

"You two ready?"

"Yep."

Harry moved over and kissed Hermione's cheek and then Ginny's forehead and waved at April.

"I'll see you three lovely women tomorrow."

Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron hugging him gently.

"Are you still mad?"

"With you, no. I can't stay mad not today. I'll see you tomorrow then Miss Granger."

She giggled as the she took her seat with the girls and the two men disappeared from the house.

* * *

The clock chimed eight o'clock and with it a loud bang sounded throughout the house. Laughter followed the sound from the living area as the group of men fell from the chairs. Ron and Harry had gone to Neville's to spend the night there and they had been joined by the three remaining Weasley men.

They were sat on the floor around a round table (even Neville) where they were playing a few rounds of poker. Bill was thrashing them having won ten of thirteen rounds. Ron was pouting slightly at the fact that he couldn't get a decent hand at all.

They had been playing poker since Ron's brothers had arrived at seven o'clock. On the floor around them were cans of Fosters, a muggle beer that Percy had discovered from the muggles that he worked with.

"Ron, pass another can."

He grunted at Charlie and Neville leaned over and picked up the can tossing it to the redhead. He looked at the can in his hand and put it down beside him. They had all placed they're wands on a separate table away from the game so that none could cheat at the game in hand.

Percy had his tongue stuck out concentrating on his cards and suddenly he laughed and placed his bet. All the other men folded as they had quickly learnt that the only time Percy bet was when he had high cards. But he didn't care as he took the coins to his pile.

"What time it?"

"Ron, it's only just passed eight."

"Merlin, I'm getting married in fifteen hours."

Percy looked up and grinned.

"It isn't that bad Ron, marriage is great; just remember whatever happens, Hermione is always right."

Harry leaned towards Neville and in a low voice muttered.

"What's new about that?"

The two men laughed hard and looked at the group of redheads around them shrugging their shoulders. Ron however was turning a funny shade of green.

"What the hell am I doing? I can't get married!"

Harry sat up straight suddenly sobering up.

"Ron you will marry Hermione you are not backing out now, do you hear me!"

"But Harry, I'm scared! What if I'm no good at being married?"

Bill moved closer to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, you already live with Hermione; the only thing that's going to change is the sleeping arrangements."

"Yeah and the colour of your room!"

"There's nothing wrong with my room, Harry."

"It's bright orange Ron. I don't see Hermione sleeping in there."

The men fell silent as Charlie opened the can and the beer spilt all over his lap.

"Great! I'm getting my wand, I'm sick of this."

"Percy, were you scared before your wedding?"

All the heads turned to look at the man; he shifted uneasily but looked at Ron carefully.

"I felt like I was going to be sick. I couldn't sleep the night before and I kept thinking, 'what if Penelope changed her mind?' But you know what."

"What?"

Percy jumped slightly at the fact that all the men in the room answered him; he had only been expecting Ron.

"I wouldn't change it for the world. I love Penelope and I wanted to be with her, I wanted to be the one to protect her and to give her a family. And look at Robin; if we hadn't have married, she'd never be here."

Ron looked closely at his brother.

"What if Hermione changes her mind?"

Neville grunted and Ron turned to stare at him

"Ron, you're mad. Hermione is smitten with you, she's crazy about you. Since you first met you were meant to be together. I don't think anybody else could put up with you. The pair of you have been together now for five years and you're stuck with each other so stop worrying."

Ron nodded his head a bit and grinned at them all.

"I'm marrying my best friend. I'm going to be with my best friend for the rest of my life."

Harry grinned at him and standing up pulled the man into a headlock

"And Ronald Weasley, if you ever hurt her I swear I will kill you."

Ron laughed as he swatted at Harry.

"I wouldn't laugh I'm not joking. You're hitting the man that destroyed Voldemort. I promise I'll hunt you down and hurt you if you do anything to hurt our Hermione."

"Don't worry mate, I love her as much as you do, or more than you do. I will not do anything that will make you harm me."

Bill cleared his throat and drew their attention.

"I'm hungry. I think we should order some food in, what do you think?"

Percy jumped up

"I know! Let's go to the muggle world! They had this food called Donar Kebabs and they're great. Penelope doesn't let me eat them often but you'll love them, I promise you."

Neville moved a little pulling himself up into his wheelchair.

"I'll stay here; you lot go and bring me back whatever it is you're getting."

"I'll stay with Neville, go on Weasleys get us some food."

The four brothers laughing happily disappeared from the house to get food. Harry followed Neville into the kitchen and dropped into a seat.

"What you think of Ron then, Harry?"

"I think he's nervous but he'll be at the wedding tomorrow even if I have to carry him down the aisle."

Neville laughed lightly as a head appeared in the fire. Harry spun around when he saw Neville's eye's widen. Ginny's face was in the fire and she looked panicked her eyes darted around the room and landed on Harry.

"Harry is Ron there?"

"No Gin he's gone out –"

"Good, look you have to get over here Hermione's gone mad, she's talking about backing out of the wedding and April and I can't get through to her. You're her best friend, please!"

"I'll be straight over."

He looked at Neville and around the kitchen wondering what he should say to Ron about the fact he was gone when Neville spoke up.

"I'll say you forgot to pack your toothbrush or something and have popped round to get it and you'll be back in a bit"

He nodded at his friend and with a last glance disappeared from sight back to the house he was sharing with his best friends.

* * *

Okay so another chapter for you, there aren't many left now to this story but enough to keep us going for a while. Not sure when I'll post next am waiting for my lovely beta to send me the next two chapters, but you'll have them when I get them.

**Brilliant author **Yeah I think everyone wants to see what's going to happen between Harry and Ginny, but sorry the focus is shifting a little to the wedding, but it's all good I promise.

**Ron Lover 2005 **yeah I know it was a short chapter and so is this one, but there is at least one long one coming up. Robin is cute and I liked the lipstick thing I thought it would be a fun way for the Weasley's to torment Harry.

**Chica91 **Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it, not long to go with this story.

**Elmire **I know that the chapters are short on average they are about two pages this one though is four pages on word so it's a bit longer. By having them short I can get to where I need to be quicker and it wasn't so bad at the start since I was posting two chapters a week. The squeal is in the works although I think I will be posting another story in between so that I can work a bit longer on the squeal.

Well now that you've read this please review

Kris


	38. Chapter 38: Second Doubts

Just Old Friends

Chapter 38: Second Doubts

Harry apparated into the kitchen of the house he shared with Hermione and Ron. It was empty. He knew that Hermione was panicking, but couldn't help but wonder where she was. Quickly, he moved from the room into the living area. Standing there, he could hear voices from above.

Moving quickly, he took the steps two at a time and found himself on the landing. April and Ginny were standing by the bathroom door talking through it gently. He moved forward and Ginny must have seen the movement from the corner of her eye as she turned to him.

"Thank Merlin you've come Harry! We can't get her out of the bathroom."

He nodded and grabbed April's hand pulling the two women away from the door towards the stairs.

"If you two head downstairs and I'll be down in a bit with Hermione."

"Do you really think you can get her out of there?"

"Of course, April! After all, I am Harry Potter."

He grinned at the woman, who just shook her head before going back to the kitchen. Then he moved to the bathroom door and stood before it. He considered using a spell to get in there but it would probably be better if Hermione let him in.

"Hermione, come on open the door."

"Harry?"

He could hear the tears in her voice and he placed his hand gently on the door.

"Yes."

"Go away!"

He laughed lightly and sat with his back to the door.

"I'm not leaving even if I have to sit here all night."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Fine, let me do the talking."

He ruffled his hair a little before resting his head back on the door.

"You're nervous about getting married and its normal, Hermione. This is a big change, but you shouldn't be worried. You and Ron belong together. You're best friends, you live together and this is just normal."

He could hear a small whimpering from within and then without warning he went flying backwards and whacked his head hard on the floor. He could see Hermione standing there, laughing gently.

"Sorry."

He pushed himself up and closed the door behind him. Hermione moved back and sat on the bath. Harry moved over and put the toilet seat down and used it as a seat.

"Tell me what's wrong, Hermione."

"I'm scared! What if it doesn't work out? What if we aren't actually meant to be together and when we go through with it, we find out the truth?"

"Now you sound like Ron."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Ron was all nervous as well, he was scared that he wouldn't be good enough for you that he'd let you down. But you know what he's excited now that he's going to spend the rest of his life with his best friend. So you know what Hermione, you better go through with it because I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him."

She laughed and the tears flew from her cheeks, she looked at the ceiling for a moment before catching his gaze.

"I wish my parents could be there."

"They will be Hermione, they'll always be with you because they're in your heart, they helped to make you who you are and they'll never leave."

He stood up and moved towards her and then pulling her up to her feet enveloped her into a giant hug. He felt her relax and her arms wrapped around him as her sniffing became less.

"Thanks Harry, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Live in a bathroom!"

She laughed again as she pulled him out of the bathroom, he let her guide him down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Ginny and April were sat at the table a bottle of wine between them their glasses filled to the top.

"Are you lot going to be hung over tomorrow?"

"Of course not Harry! Well… maybe April."

The blonde woman slugged Ginny in a friendly manner and Hermione again hugged Harry.

"Thanks, but hadn't you better be getting back?"

"Yeah you're right. I'll see the three of you tomorrow."

With that he disappeared back to Neville's and found himself in an empty kitchen. Laughter rang from the living room and he quickly made his way in there. The group were again sat around the small table cards in hand with kebabs and more cans of fosters.

Ron looked up with a mouthful of food.

"You find your toothbrush?"

"Yeah Ron, no problems."

Harry shared a look with Neville before taking his seat and grabbing a can and his kebab joined in with the poker game.

* * *

Okay so another chapter down and not many left but it's getting there and it's shaping up the way that I wanted it to. I quite like this chapter seeing Hermione not being strong and unsure of herself is good.

**Jessie** Glad that you have given up on your 'I hate fanfic' thing it's good to see you again. I hope you haven't died because I don't want that on my conscience imagine having to go around and say to people remember that girl Jessie well I killed her, so not good.

**Chica91 **yeah I liked the last chapter Ron was funny and Percy came in useful hopefully you'll like the next few chapters too.

Anyway hopefully I'll post next week but I'm painting my bedroom so god knows when I'll get back. Now please review for me I want to know what you think.

Kris


	39. Chapter 39: Before the Wedding

Just Old Friends

Chapter 39: Before the Wedding

Thump.

Harry sat up suddenly and made out a blur by the door; he could see some colour and he knew it was Ron. He reached over to grab his glasses and placed them roughly on his nose. Ron was stood in the doorway in his boxers and a T-shirt, looking like he had ants in his pants.

He jumped from side to side with a goofy smile on his face looking straight at Harry.

"I'm getting married in three hours. Merlin, I've only got three hours to get ready."

He was out the door and his voice echoed through the house. Stretching Harry threw his legs off the couch and slowly stood up and headed for the kitchen. He was starving and wanted something to munch on.

As he entered the room a strange sight met his eyes. Neville was sat with a plate of pancakes in front of him but Ron was fighting with his chair as if trying to get up, ignoring his breakfast. Harry just sat down next to Neville and looked at Ron; he was turning red with the effort he was putting in.

"Nev come on let me up, I only have two hours and forty-five minutes left before I get married."

"What did you do to him?"

"An Immobiliser Charm and a Sticking Charm to the chair so he can't move it. Ron, just eat your porridge and then I'll let you up."

Harry watched him scoop up the spoon and shovel the food into his mouth. Within two minutes it was empty and most of the porridge was in his mouth with the exceptions of the bits on his T-shirt.

"Come on Nev, I've eaten, let me up."

Harry watched as the other man just continued to eat his pancakes.

"You better let him up Nev, so that he can take a shower."

When Ron was freed he started jumping around again and then he was out of the room. Harry found himself some fruit and eat them as his breakfast.

"Remind me not to act like that when I get married."

Harry spun slightly to look at Neville.

"Have you set the date yet?"

"Nearly, I think its going to be at the start of June."

Harry didn't have time to answer as Ron ran into the room a towel around his middle and his hair soaking.

"Come on you two, get in the shower."

Harry and Neville exchanged a look and Ron sighed.

"I didn't mean at the same time!"

"I've already had mine so it's only Harry."

"Potter, move it now!"

With a sigh Harry put the rest of the banana in his mouth and headed into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and climbed into the shower letting the warm water run over him. Quickly he washed his hair and was just relaxing when there was a pounding at the door.

"Two hours left Potter, get out!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the sound of Ron's voice but wrapped a towel around his middle. Opening the door he spotted Ron sitting on the stairs almost completely dressed. He wore black trousers with a white shirt. On a coat hanger near him was the black jacket and he was quickly pulling his socks on.

Harry pushed passed and up to the spare bedroom that Ron had slept in. He quickly pulled down his black suit slipping the trousers and white shirt on. Then he went back to the kitchen. Neville too was dressed but Harry could see that he was trying not to laugh.

"Why do I have to wear the bow tie and you two don't?"

"I told you, it's because you're getting married and we're not."

Ron turned to look at Harry and a smile plastered his face.

"Bout time Potter, now let's go!"

"Ron mate, I think you need shoes first."

Once Ron was finally ready the three men disappeared from Neville's house and appeared outside of a muggle church on the outskirts of Oxford. Ron looked extremely nervous at this point as they headed inside.

Harry saw the minister at the alter he had on a simple black shirt over his black trousers but what gave away his position was the white dog collar around his neck. He looked every bit the muggle man he was.

They moved towards him and he smiled happily at them.

"Ronald, it's good to see you again. If you just go sit in that room over there I'll call you out when its time to start."

With that the three men went into the side room to wait for the ceremony to start. Ron didn't seem comfortable as he paced the floor.

"I hate this church! Why'd she pick a muggle church?"

"I don't know, I don't like it either… it's too muggle."

Harry sighed taking a seat. He looked around the room and back at his two friends.

"Didn't Hermione tell you why this church?"

They both shook their heads.

"This is where her parents got married, where she was christened and where her parent's funerals were held. This church represents her past, the muggle in her that doesn't show herself often."

"Oh, so it's really important."

Harry nodded and they sat there silently for half an hour until the minister called them out to the alter. He took his place between Neville and Ron and looked around the church. It wasn't the largest one he'd ever seen but it was big enough for what they wanted.

He could see that on the right hand side sat the Weasleys. Harry could see Percy next to Penelope in the front row and next to her sat Charlie with Bill. It was odd seeing them as the only Weasley's left.

On the left though he found McGonagall sat next to Snape with Flitwick on the end. He could easily see by sitting in the second row and if not he could look around whoever was blocking him by leaning out on the aisle.

Then in the pew behind the three teachers sat Dumbledore with Tonks and baby Sirius happily bouncing on his mother's knee. At the age of nine months exactly he was now aware of his surroundings.

Harry could also see a group of Aurors sitting behind the Weasleys and then behind Dumbledore sat the Healers. What surprised him though was that among the healers sat Molly Weasley looking completely out of it but happy.

Then there was Hagrid sat behind them taking up an entire pew to himself. But what surprised Harry was the fact that there was still more people in the church but he knew that nobody else had been invited.

Ron cleared his throat and Harry turned to look at him, he was very pale with a green tint to it, he looked ready to throw up but he was standing his ground.

"What are the press doing here?"

That's who they were but Harry didn't have time to think as the wedding march started.

* * *

Okay so there are only another three chapters left and then its over. I'm working on the squeal but its not going to be ready by the time I finish this story and that means there might be a bit of a gap, but there is another story ready to post in the mean time. So I hope that when this is done you'll check it out.

**Brilliant author **yeah well Harry had to give a reason for going back and a toothbrush is a good one, he'll need clean teeth for the wedding and I don't see Ron sharing his.

**Annie **yeah I wanted to show that even after everything that has happened all the changes to the world friendship can always survive and that's the underline of this section of the story I wanted to show that friendship can last forever if you work at it.

**Harryp123 **I'm glad that you enjoyed I hope that you like this one as well.

**Jessie** Oh I'm so happy that you're still alive, and look another one and there will be more soon, probably Monday since I'm working everyday now for the rest of the week

**Chica91** Yes Harry can always fix things. When you said that there was only one thing that came to mind, I'm not sure if any of you (well except Jessie) will get it but. It kinda goes like this. _Bob the builder, can he fix it, Bob the builder, yes he can!_ And its really sad that I know that!

Anyway please review

Kris


	40. Chapter 40: The Wedding

Just Old Friends

Chapter 40: The Wedding

Harry watched as everyone stood up and he caught sight of the top of two heads heading towards them; one was dark with a white veil over the top and the other was sandy with greying patches.

Harry knew that Remus was proud to have been asked to give Hermione away. She had had a hard time coming up with someone; she felt it wasn't right to have one of the Weasleys do it, since they would be giving her to their family.

She asked Hagrid if he would do it but he had blushed saying he would be honoured but he didn't want to steal the limelight and he was pretty sure that even if she looked drop dead gorgeous all eyes would still be on him.

Next it was decided that she would ask Dumbledore but then before she did they went out for a meal with Remus, Tonks and the baby. Half way through the meal she had just blurted it out that she wanted Remus to give her away and now he was leading her down the aisle.

Harry could see Hermione now and she looked fantastic. She had on a white halter dress that showed her off. Her hair fell into ringlet curls and every eye was on her, although Harry knew that it was only for Ron's eyes really.

However as she moved further down the aisle he caught sight of the two women behind her. They were both dressed identical in light lilac dresses that reached the floor and yet it was the redhead that caught his eyes. Her hair was straight flowing down her back with small lilac flowers braided in.

A smile spread up his face watching her and then from behind came the last of the bridesmaids little Robin in a little white dress, in her hair were small white flowers and he saw her smile.

Before he knew it they were at the alter and a hymn was sang. Remus after playing his part took his seat next to the bridesmaids at the front and the minister carried on with the ceremony. Before Harry knew it they had reached the vows, which the couple had written themselves.

Ron began first.

"Hermione we didn't have the best start and our relationship has been a rocky one but I've always known that I wanted to take care of you. There were times when you cried and I wanted to wrap my arms around you, then there were times you were happy and it made me happy. But I knew we belonged together when I wanted to protect you from all the danger we face, when I thought that I had lost you I wanted to die and it made me realise I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He then turned to Harry and took the ring from him.

"I give you this ring as a sign of our friendship and love. It has no beginning and no end just like we shall never have an end."

As it slipped onto her finger Harry heard him whisper that he loved her. She grinned at him before starting her own vows.

"Ron, I love you. I know that I haven't been the easiest person in the world but you were always there. When I was scared you comforted me and when there was danger, we pulled each other through. The sad times were many, but I always knew I could count on you to cheer me up and I don't want to spend a single day away from you."

Ginny was now beside her and Harry saw the ring that was passed between the two girls.

"You're my best friend Ron and I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I give you this ring as a promise that I will always be there for you to share my love."

At this there was an 'awww' from the crowd and the minister led the people to the room that they had waited in. Inside was a large book and Harry watched as Ron and Hermione signed it. Remus went next as he was 'father of the bride' then Ginny followed by Neville and then he himself signed.

They then headed back into the main part of the church where they announced the marriage and Ron and Hermione shared their first kiss as a married couple. Then the group went outside the church and Harry followed them around the corner.

Harry watched as Hermione and Ron hugged smiling as the photographer took their pictures. He smiled as Ginny, April and Robin joined them for photos and then he was dragged in with Neville. He then took a step back out of the pictures while the family one was done.

Hermione was stood on Ron's left with Bill just behind her and Ginny slightly in front. On Ron's other side were Percy, Penelope and Charlie and right in front of him was Robin. What surprised him though was that Charlie had his arm around Molly so that she could be part of it.

After that everybody was dragged in and a large group photo was taken. Ron suggested that somebody get the press and as Charlie went Hermione grabbed hold of Harry.

"Excuse me, but could you take a photo of the three of us please."

So Harry took a stand next to Hermione and watched as the flash kept going off. Then as he turned he found that most of the guests had already left but Ginny was still standing there.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"To the reception, shall we go?"

So as Ron and Hermione posed for photos with the wizarding press Harry and Ginny left for the reception and the party.

* * *

Okay so there's only two chapters left, I'll try to get another up before HBP is released although not sure if I can with two birthdays before it is released, but I shall try. 

**Jessie **yeah Bob the builder. The press are there because it's Hermione and Ron's wedding, the best friends of Harry Potter the man that saved them all. They're kinda like celebrities in the wizarding world.

**Annie** yeah it is a bit optimistic about life long friendship but it can happen, my best friend is Nicole and we've known each other since birth (we use to live in the same street, our dads do football together) so we've been friends for nearly twenty years, and then there's Liz we've been friends since we were 6 so that's nearly 14 years so it can happen.

**Snorting bullfrogs** thank you so much I'm glad that you like the mix that is in this story. I have to admit that I didn't like the idea behind this story, I got asked to write a H/G Hr/R story and I have and I think it's come out better than I ever thought it would be. I hope that you like this chapter too.

**Harryp123 **I'm glad that you enjoyed and I hope you will like this one too.

Okay so please review now that you've read and I will try to post the next chapter soon

Kris


	41. Chapter 41: The Reception

Just Old Friends

Chapter 41: The reception

The tables were all set up for the meal and Harry took his place at the head table next to Ginny. He looked around at everyone, seeing that Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks were sharing one table and the drinking had already started. Baby Sirius was bouncing happily on Dumbledore's knee pulling at the old mans beard.

Just over from them was the Weasley table which sat Penelope and Percy with Robin in the middle. Then there was Bill and Charlie and between them sat Molly, happily looking around. Although she had no memory of the family, Harry knew that she would be glad that she had come to the wedding and that it meant a lot to both Ron and Hermione.

Harry heard cheering and he turned in time to see the newly wed couple enter the hall. The pair were smiling and Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione lovingly. They quickly took their places at the top table and Harry smilingly leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"You look gorgeous, Mrs. Weasley."

She laughed, looking around.

"Oh, I'm Mrs. Weasley, aren't I?"

He nodded as the meal appeared in front of them and they happily began eating. Harry could see the women carefully trying not to tip anything on themselves. The meal was delightful and Harry enjoyed winding up Ginny and Hermione who were sat on each side of him. Every few minutes he would yell Weasley and laugh when both women looked at him.

By the time the meal was over and speeches were about to be made, he was red in the face from laughing. Ron stood up first and cleared his throat happily.

"Thanks for coming everyone, but you can all go home now it's over. Why are you laughing? It's the truth come on get going, but leave the presents. Okay so since you're all determined to stay I just want to say thank you for coming and enjoying in our special day, there are others who should be here but we can make up for them. I only have one thing left to say, doesn't my wife look gorgeous today."

There was a loud cheer from the men in the room and Harry laughed harder as Snape thumped the table in response. Hermione was rather red now as well but she did manage to stand up.

"I just want to say thank you to everyone you've all helped to make this day more special. An extra thank you for sticking to the no magic rule during the ceremony, that meant more to me than words can express. So please everybody, enjoy the rest of the night and get drunk!"

Now Harry saw the large groups clapping happily and Wood leaning his chair back, managed to knock his glass with Snape in a drunkenly happy way. He stood up as Hermione pinched his arm and looked around.

"Well I don't know what to say I'm not all that good with speeches but I must say it's about time they tied the knot they've always acted like the married couple they were destined to become."

A here here sounded from the Weasley table and Harry nodded at them for their help.

"One really good thing will come from this marriage though; Ron's bedroom won't be orange for long."

Laugher sounded and Harry was sure Ron made a grunting noise but he ignored that.

"I must say that I'm thrilled for my two best friends and I wish them all the best for the future and I'm expecting little redheaded reckless kids with brains to be running around the place soon. So will you all join me in a toast; to Ron and Hermione."

Around him the clinking of glasses sounded and he smiled as he sat down. Once the noise died down a clicking sound rang loud and Neville's voice spoke up.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm too lazy to stand up, not that I could anyway, but I would like to wish Ron and Hermione the best of luck. We all knew they belonged together when we saw them arguing all those times in the common room over who was right and which one was wrong. I'm just glad that they've finally done it. So raise your glasses please to Ron and Hermione."

Again everyone did and Harry saw Ginny stand up quickly.

"I'm sorry I know that I'm not meant to make a speech, but I feel that something has been left out. I want to welcome Hermione to the family, finally and it's about time too, boys you better watch out! That's another woman we're catching up on you now!"

Ginny then leaned over Harry and hugged Hermione. At that moment the stage seemed to light up and a man called Doug McPartlin took to the stage with his band 'The Boys' they were pretty new but making a name for themselves.

They were doing something no other wizarding band had ever done they were taking muggle songs and introducing them to the wizarding listeners. This had appealed to Hermione no end as it was another way to get her muggle background involved in the wedding and as song as she heard them they were hired.

"Okay everybody we're going to play a song called 'This I Swear' so can the bride and groom please come up for their first dance."

Harry saw Ron grin as he led Hermione to the floor and McPartlin began to sing. Without realising it Harry took Ginny's hand in his as the music rang loud through the hall. McPartlin sang the song, holding each note carefully. As his words sounded, Ron led Hermione around the floor while everyone watched.

The song ended and another started which Harry knew to be called 'This I Promise You'. Ron and Hermione were next to Harry and Ginny now, dancing and laughing away happily.

As Harry led Ginny around the floor to the first few lines he steered her so that they were extremely close to the newlyweds. Ron winked at Harry and as one the pair spun the two women out of their hands and Harry quickly grabbed hold of Hermione drawing her into him. They danced slowly laughing as the song continued.

Hermione was grinning and Harry could see just how happy she really was. He hugged her gently before swinging her out a little.

"You do look amazing, Hermione."

"You look very handsome yourself, Harry."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"I am, but nothing is going to change at all Harry with us. It'll still be the three of us against the world."

"Thanks. I'll start looking for a place to live when you're away, then when you're back I'll move out."

"No your not, you'll stay with us until you and Ginny move in together, or get married; whichever comes first."

He laughed as she spun in his arms again.

The song ended and they clapped as Ron went to take Hermione again but was intercepted by Charlie who claimed the next dance. Harry really enjoyed the day but found it rather embarrassing when he had to dance with Mrs. Weasley, who spent the whole time flirting with him.

Unexpectedly the most fun came when McPartlin started singing the YMCA song, and Harry found himself among the four Weasley boys, Remus, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Wood and Snape dancing away. Even Neville had joined in doing the arm movements happily.

The night though was drawing to an end and McPartlin announced the last song as midnight showed itself to them all.

"Okay so everybody grab your partners for the last dance of the night, this song is 'Saved the Best for Last', and here's hoping you all have."

Harry held Ginny close as the words sounded around them.

Harry sang along with the words much to Ginny's amusement. He had learned the chorus from a young age when it was the theme to the bisto advert, and since it was on TV he couldn't escape it while living with the Durselys it was funny what you remembered.

The song ended and the evening drew to a close. Around them people were disappearing off home. Harry caught Hermione and Ron sneaking away to go to Jamaica on their honeymoon. Before long there were only himself and Ginny left.

"You know I really love you, Ginny."

She grinned and hugged him close.

"I've always loved you, Harry."

Then she bid him goodnight going back to her flat and he picked up the two bags filled with the wedding presents. Then with a pop he landed in the living room where he dropped the parcels and found himself looking once more at the photos on the wall.

One in particular caught his eye, he saw Hermione aged seventeen sitting with her arm around Ginny, her other hand holding Ron. Neville too had his arm around Ginny and his other was looped with Luna, Harry himself was on the end his arm around Luna.

Those times were great and they'd never be forgotten but something inside told Harry that there were more great times to come, and he just couldn't wait.

* * *

First of all if you want to see the dresses that Hermione, April and Ginny wore in the last chapter if you go to my author page you'll find links to show you the dresses. Okay on another note this is the last chapter, in fact there is only the epilogue left which I shall be posting tomorrow. News about the squeal will be in the epilogue so if you read that you'll find out about when I plan to post the squeal.

**Snortingbullfrogs** yeah Ron was sweet with the rings really sweet. Thanks for the nice words and it is sad that it's nearly over but there will be a squeal and I've got a few other stories you could try if you wanted.

**Jessie** yep you should be a celeb Jess you'd have a great time, and now its only two days until the book, and JKR's live reading I think I might stay up just to watch that 8D

**Karen** I made you cry oh I'm sorry but I hope that you'll still be reading it on the boards, that way we can still talk since you're story is nearly over.

**Chica91 **yep I've got this chapter up and it'll be over before HBP although I think I'd rather the book than this story, so can't wait.

**Annie **yeah I like the fact that it's Remus because he is important and I think its sweet that he gets to play a part in the wedding, I think Hagrid or Dumbledore would have been too much really.

Anyway the epilogue will be tomorrow. So please review

Kris


	42. Epilogue

Just Old Friends

Epilogue

Time always passes quickly and with it good times and bad. Hermione and Ron returned from their honeymoon at the end of September full of love for each other and somehow managed to happily settle into everyday life.

There was one major set back in October for the Weasleys when Fred slipped away. Although it was sad there was some joy with the notion that he was once again united with George, and the thought of the chaos that the pair were now casing made them all laugh.

At about the same time an announcement was made by Percy and Penelope that there was another Weasley soon to be joining them in nine months. Things were looking up for the other Weasleys as well with Bill opening up a restaurant in London and meeting a nice witch called Chloe.

As for Charlie well he too was moving on with his life, now as the Care of Magical Creatures professor in Hogwarts he too had found love with another Professor named Paula who was teaching muggle studies.

As for Neville and April the date of the wedding was set for June sixth and they were busily getting things in order.

But as for Harry and Ginny things were turning out great, in November Ginny got the proposal she had always dreamt of and they too were organising their wedding day.

Time was moving on for all and together they were facing the bad and enjoying the good.

* * *

Okay and so we reach the end of Just Old Friends. I know some of you won't be too happy with the ending because there wasn't that much Harry/Ginny in it but this was more about how their relationship got started. The pair had to overcome their own pasts in able to except their future and I hope that you have picked up on that.

As for the squeal well I had hoped to have it ready by the time I finished posting this but I'm not happy with it, the story isn't going the way that I wanted it to and so there shall be a wait for Finally Potter.

Since the book is being released on Saturday there will be a bit of a wait, but I promise I am working on the squeal and am determined to get it to a good standard. In the mean time if you would like to check out one of my other stories feel welcome to and I'm actually going to post another one from next Monday called Guilt and Innocence and I hope that you will check it out.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed any chapter of this story and a special shout out to **snortingbullfrogs**, **Karen**, **Jessie** and **Chica91 **for reviewing the last chapter and to snortingbullfrogs who spotted Snape dancing to YMCA.

I would also like to give a big shout out to **Annie** aka **concrete13rose** for beta-ing this story especially since she's not a fan of Ginny in any form what so ever. Thanks Annie.

Anyway keep an eye out for **Finally Potter** which is the squeal to this story, I should have it up by August, as I shall be working solely on this story for a while to get it to where I want it. Thanks for sticking this out

Kris


End file.
